Filhos do futuro
by Luly Luly
Summary: Depois da guerra contra Aizen a Seretei esta em paz finalmente. Ate que quatro crianças shinigames aparecem dizendo que são do futuro e precisão impedir a destrição da SS. O que farão nossos Heróis? HxH,RxI,GxM e mais.
1. Chapter 1

**Filhos do futuro**

**Prólogo **

**LUNA POV.**

Sabia que um dia isso ia acontecer. Sabia que iria ter que salvar a todos, mas não esperava que meus amigos viessem comigo.

Era uma missão arriscada que nos estavam dando, mas não ia desistir, afinal tinha que vingar a morte de meus pais. Havia prometido e o cumpriria.

Podia ter apenas 17 anos, mas sabia me virar muito bem. Meus pais me ensinaram tudo o que sei.

- Estão prontos? – perguntou Yamamoto-taicho enquanto abria o portal.

- Sim! – respondemos eu e meus amigos a coro.

Olhei para o portal que emitia uma luz azul que podia segar uma pessoa.

Respirei fundo. Meu coração parecia estar na boca e minha respiração estava acelerada. Estava com medo. Medo de não conseguir cumprir minha promessa e de não conseguir proteger meus amigo, mas não ia recuar, iria encarar isso de frente.

Sente como alguém colocava a mão em meu ombro com cuidado. Voltei a ver o dono dessa mão e sorri ao ver o rosto do meu velho amigo.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou. Sua voz mostrava claramente preocupação igual a seus olhos.

- Estou! Não se preocupe Kurosaki. – disse com um sorriso para acalmá-lo.

- Então vamos. Os outros já foram. – falou segurando minha mão e me puxando para dentro do portal.

Enquanto atravessava o portal uma coisa veio em minha mente. Se eu estava voltando no tempo isso significa que poderei ver meus pais de novo!

Não pude evitar sorri com esse pensamento.

Mãe, pai... Esperem-me, por favor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Filhos do futuro**

**Uma surpresa**

**ICHIGO POV.**

Estava deitado em minha cama olhando para o teto enquanto Rukia lia uma revista de Chappy.

Suspirei.

Já havia passado uma semana que não apareciam Hollows e as coisas haviam se tornado muito monótonas. E o pior era que Rukia nem ligava e se divertia me irritando e lendo.

Se não acontecesse logo algo diferente juro que vou ter um treco aqui.

**BUM!**

De repente ouvimos um barulho vindo do lado de fora de minha casa.

Eu e Rukia nos entreolhamos e assentimos levemente com a cabeça ao mesmo tempo. Não precisávamos falar nada, já sabíamos o que deveríamos fazer.

Saímos do meu quarto e fomos direto a porta da frente de minha casa. Não precisávamos nos preocupar com meu pai e minhas irmãs já que eles já sabiam sobre a Rukia desde que a guerra contra Aizen terminou.

Saímos às pressas de casa e foi quando vimos três garotos – uma garota e dois garotos – envolta de um lixo onde havia outra garota dentro do mesmo. Um dos garotos e a garota que estava fora do lixo estavam rindo sem parar enquanto o outro garoto tentava tirar a outra garota do lixo.

- Quem foi o inteligente que me empurrou! – esbravejou a garota que estava dentro do lixo.

- Haha...a-acho que... haha... foi eu...HAHAHAHA! – ria o garoto já quase sem fôlego.

- Ora seu... – a garota dentro do lixo começou a falar, mas o que estava ajudando-a a interrompeu.

- Esquece isso e segura minha mão que eu te tiro daí. – disse. Sua voz era grossa, mas ao mesmo tempo suave e carinhosa.

Analisei bem os garotos que estavam a minha frente. Eles tinham mais ou menos 17 anos e usavam roupas totalmente estranhas. Pareciam os uniformes da SS só que um pouco diferente.

A garota que estava fora do lixo tinha o cabelo vermelho fogo e arrepiado. Era magra e não tinha um corpo que chamava muita a atenção. Seu rosto tinha toques delicados e duros e sua pele era de um pálido um pouco escuro. Seus olhos eram de um preto escuro e profundo

O garoto que estava a seu lado tinha o cabelo estilo capacete liso e fino de uma cor loiro alaranjado. Sua pele era um pálido impressionante e ele tinha um sorriso sinistro no rosto que me fazia lembrar de certa pessoa que estava presa na SS. Não dava para ver a cor de seus olhos já que eles estavam fechados.

O garoto que estava ajudando a que estava dentro do lixo tinha o cabelo igual ao meu, era alto – quase do meu tamanho – e seus olhos eram cor safira. Sua pele era morena e tinha um corpo bem formado.

E por ultimo a garota que estava no lixo tinha uma pele pálida, mais pálida que a neve, seus cabelos eram brancos e lisos presos em um rabo de cavalo – mas mesmo assim seu cabelo chegava a seu traseiro. Seus olhos eram de uma intensa cor verde azulado mais puxado para o azul. Seu corpo era bem formado, mas não exagerado. Seu rosto tinha feições angelicais e delicadas.

- Pronto! – disse o garoto de cabelos laranja logo depois de tirar a garota de cabelos brancos do lixo.

- Obrigada. – disse a garota mais calma.

- E gente. Olha só quem ta aqui. – falou a de ruiva mirando eu e a Rukia.

Vi como os olhos do garoto de cabelos laranja brilhavam de uma forma estranha e como a garota a seu lado mirava a mim e a Rukia depois a ele com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Quem são vocês e o que vieram fazer aqui? – perguntou Rukia seria, mas sabia que ela só escondia o fato de estar também impressionada.

A face dos garotos a nossa frente se tornou seria e fria. Olhei para Rukia sem entender e ela só deu de ombros me informando que também não sabia de nada.

O lugar ficou em silencio por alguns minutos ate que a garota de cabelos brancos falou. Notei que ela era superior junto com o de cabelos laranja já que os dois tinham capas brancas com um numero nas costas em cima do kimono negro.

- Podemos conversar em um lugar mais privado, por favor? – perguntou a garota com um semblante serio.

- Claro. – responde finalmente e os levei ate minha casa.

Os levei para meu quarto onde os quatro se acomodaram na minha cama enquanto eu sentava na cadeira da mesa de trabalho e Rukia sentava no chão.

- Bom... – começou a garota de cabelos brancos – Primeiro devo me apresentar, sou Luna Hitsugaya e esses são meus amigos Nick Kurosaki, Orihime Abaray e Kaito Ichimaro. – informou apontando a cada um.

Meu queixo caiu ao ouvir os sobrenomes que tinham. Olhei para Rukia perplexo e ela fez o mesmo. Agora que não estava entendendo mais nada.

- Entendo que estejam confusos, mas vou lhes explicar tudo. – disse a Luna ainda seria. – Viemos do futuro por causa de uma missão. Sou filha do capitão Toushiro Hitsugaya e Momo Hinamori.

Isso era uma das coisas que mais me surpreendeu. Mas o pior ainda estava por vir.

- Kaito é filho de Matsumoto Rangiko e Ichimaru Gin. Orihime é filha de Tatsuki e Renji Abaray e Nick é filho de vocês dois – falou apontando para mim e para Rukia.

Isso me pegou de surpresa. Olhei para Rukia, ela estava meio corada e mirava boquiaberto o garoto de cabelos laranja que também corava.

- Viemos do futuro para resolver um problema. – continuou Luna.

- E qual seria esse problema? – perguntei ainda incrédulo

- A SS caiu. Todos os shinigamis caíram nas garras de um terrível vilão. Depois da derrota de Aizen a SS começou a se recuperar. Minha mãe se tornou capitã da quinta divisão, Gin foi solto e voltou a ser capitão da terceira divisão e o tenente da nona divisão se tornou o capitão da mesma.

" _Tudo estava indo bem. Meus pais haviam se casado logo depois de saber que minha mãe estava grávida de mim. Nick, eu, Kaito e Orihime já haviamos nos formado na escola de shinigamis. Eu estava na divisão dez, Nick na divisão treze onde sua mãe era capitã, Orihime na divisão seis com seu pai e Kaito na divisão três com seu pai. _

_Tudo estava tão bem tão perfeito. Eu e o Nick já éramos tenentes. Tudo estava correndo tão rápido que nem notamos quando tudo aconteceu _– faz uma pausa e suspirou. Seus olhos começaram a encher-se de água – _Fomos atacados por um novo inimigo. Ele era bem mais forte que Aizen. Ele controlava os seis elementos. _

_Meus pais morreram tentando me proteger, então tomei o lugar de meu pai já que minha reatsu era comparada a de um capitão ou ate mais forte. Nick tomou o lugar de sua mãe que havia morrido na batalha e seu pai foi desesperado ter vingança. Orihime perdeu o pai e Kaito a mãe e o pai. _

_Quando as coisas já estavam ficando perdidas para nos, Yamamoto-taicho mandou agente aqui para ajeitar as coisas e trazer a paz. "_

Quando ela terminou de falar estava mais que surpreso. Tudo isso iria acontecer? Rukia iria morrer? Os capitães da SS iriam morrer? O que realmente iria acontecer em nosso futuro?

Olhei para Rukia. Ela estava com a cabeça baixa e o cabelo tampando seus olhos. A conhecia muito bem para saber que estava com medo.

Ela de repente levantou a cabeça com um olhar determinado. O que me preocupou um pouco.

- Temos que avisar a SS. Agora! – todos concordamos com a cabeça e fomos a casa de Urahara para nos comunicarmos com a SS.

Caminhamos todo o tempo em silencio ate chegar à casa do Urahara. Rukia parecia estar em seus próprios pensamentos quando Urahara atendeu aporta.

- Ola Ichigo, Rukia! Há quanto tempo! E quem são seus amiguinhos? – dizia com o típico sorriso no rosto.

- Não a tempo pra isso Urahara. Precisamos usar o comunicador. – disse as pressas.

Ele me miro um pouco curiosa, mas logo depois assentiu.

Fomos para onde estava uma tela grande pregada na parede. Sua cor era cinza e tinha fios que eram pregados na parede.

Tivemos que esperar um tempo ate que finalmente Yamamoto atendeu.

- O que querem? – perguntou serio. Arrepios passaram por minha nuca. Esse sim era um cara que me dava arrepios.

- Yamamoto-taicho. – chamou Luna determinada. Essa sim era corajosa – Trago noticias péssimas para o senhor.

- Então diga garota. Mas antes qual é o seu nome?

- Meu nome é Luna Hitsugaya.

- Hitsugaya? – perguntou surpreso

- É uma longa historia senhor e creio que não temos tempo pra ela.

- Então siga com seu recado.

- A SS corre grande perigo. Eu e meus amigos viemos de uma época distante para consertar um erro cometido por nos. – Yamamoto prestava total atenção nela enquanto ela falava. Com certeza ela era filha do Toushiro. – E tudo ira começar aqui em Karakura.

- Então mandarei reforços para vocês e obrigado pela informação senhorita Hitsugaya.

Ele desligou a comunicação e todos suspiraram.

- Acha que eles virão? – perguntou Orihime para Luna.

- Espero que sim. Quero muito vê-los – respondeu Luna com um pequeno sorriso.

Com certeza isso seria muito interessante e estranho.


	3. Chapter 3

**Filhos do futuro**

**Descobertas**

**HITSUGAYA POV.**

Estava andando pela divisão dez, distraído, pensado em se diria ou não para ela o que sentia.

Claro, seria estranho dizer a minha melhor amiga que a amava, mas não conseguia suportar mais. Aizen estava fora da jogada e ela já havia superado o fato de sua traição e de sua morte.

O caminho estava livre, mas mesmo assim não sabia se devia ou não devia falar. Afinal, aposto que ela só me vê como um amigo.

Sempre falava do Aizen com admiração, o olhava como se fosse o objeto mais precioso do mundo, mas quando ela olha pra mim só tem um carinho de irmão.

Havia mudado muito. Era maior que ela – era maior que Matsumoto – e meu corpo também havia mudado se definindo com músculos.

Mas ela sempre me via como uma criança. A mesma criança que ela ia visitar no Rukongai.

Estava tão entretido em meus pensamentos que nem notei quando esbarrei em uma pessoa, e acabei caindo no chão com essa pessoa em cima.

Olhei para ver quem era e qual não foi minha surpresa ao ver o rosto de Hinamori?

Corei e desviei a mira olhando-a apenas de canto. Ela balançou a cabeça tentando recuperar o foco pra depois olhar para mim.

Vi seu rosto corar em um delicado tom rosa para logo se levantar de um golpe.

- Gomen Shiro-chan – disse para logo se inclinar em uma reverencia.

- Não foi nada Hinamori – dei um pequeno sorriso de canto enquanto me levantava.

Ela me sorriu amplamente fazendo com que meu coração gélido se esquentasse e acelerasse de uma forma impressionante.

Por que tinha que ser ela? Por que ela é a única que consegui desfazer a barreira de gelo que tenho dentro de mim?

- H-hinamori e-eu... – comecei a balbuciar enquanto desviava a mira apenado.

- O que foi Hitsugaya-Kun? – perguntou. Seus olhos demonstravam o tanto que estava curiosa.

- B-bom e-eu... b-bem... é q-que...- não pude terminar já que fui interrompido por uma borboleta infernal.

- São solicitados os seguintes shinigamis para a divisão um: Hinamori Momo, Hitsugaya Toushiro, Matsumoto Rangiko e Abarai Renji. – pronunciou a borboleta negra para depois sair voando.

- O que será que houve? – perguntei em um sussurro para mim mesmo.

- Vamos Shiro-chan! – gritou Hinamori já bem na minha frente.

Fui atrás dela e em poucos instantes a havia alcançado.

Enquanto andávamos não conseguia evitar olha-la de vez em quando. Ela também havia mudado muito desde a derrota de Aizen.

Seu cabelo havia crescido e chegava ate um pouco abaixo do final da cintura, tendo que prendê-lo em um rabo de cavalo já que estava grande demais para o típico coke que usava antes. Seu corpo havia se tornado mais belo, com as curvas bem definidas. Não tinha os seios iguais ao de Matsumoto, eram de um tamanho médio. Ela também havia crescido – era apenas alguns centímetros mais baixa que eu – acho que já tinha a mesma altura de Matsumoto.

Quando chegamos encontramos com Abarai e – há pouco tempo mencionada – Matsumoto.

Eles estavam do mesmo jeito que eu e Hinamori. Sem saber o porquê de aquilo estar acontecendo.

Yamamoto-taichou entrou na sala e nos calamos imediatamente. Ele se aproximou e nos mirou fixamente. E juro que vi um pequeno sorriso ao voltar a ver Hinamori e eu.

- Vocês serão enviados ao mundo humano – disse simplesmente sem dar mais explicações.

- Mas para que Yamamoto-taichou? –perguntei levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Vocês serão informados quando chegarem lá. – disse.

- E quando iremos? – perguntou Matsumoto já com os olhos brilhando.

- Imediatamente! – e com isso saiu da sala.

Fomos ate a entrada da Seretei e lá foi onde abriram o portal. Passamos de imediato sem hesitar.

Chegamos ao mundo dos humanos e fomos recebidos pelo Kurosaki e pela Kuchiki. Mas o que me estranhou foi o modo que nos miraram. Pareciam saber de algo que nos não sabíamos.

- Que ótimo que mandaram vocês. – disse a Kuchiki com um sorriso – eles estão te esperando.

Entreolhamos-nos, mas decidimos apenas em segui-los para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Fomos ate a casa do Kurosaki onde haviam quatro garotos de mais ou menos 17 anos com uniformes que pareciam ser de shinigamis mas diferentes.

Olhei para cada um, ate que minha vista se pouso em uma menina de cabelos longos brancos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, olhos cor azul esverdeados – mais puxados para o azul – e rosto angelical e doce que me lembrava muito o da... MOMO?

Olhei para Hinamori para logo depois para a garota e assim em diante sem poder crer no que estava diante de meus olhos.

Um garoto de cabelos laranja e muito parecido com o Kurosaki com exceção de seus olhos que eram de um safira intenso, mirou eu e a Hinamore para logo depois falar alguma coisa pra a garota e apontar para nos.

Ela se virou – já que estava de costas para nos – e nos mirou com os olhos arregalados e molhados.

Ela parecia de mais com a Hinamori exceto por seus olhos e a cor de seus cabelos.

Lagrimas começaram a sair de seus olhos e um grande sorriso se formou em sua face. Ela se levantou e correu ate Hinamori e eu, abraçando-nos com força quando chegou ate nos.

-Papai, Mamãe! Senti tanta falta de vocês! – disse chorando desesperadamente.

Eu e Momo arregalamos os olhos e nos miramos corados.

Quando finalmente aquela garota se separou de nos pude perguntar com a voz meio entrecortada.

- O-o que foi isso e por que ela chamou, eu e a Hinamori,de mamãe e papai? – perguntei quase tendo um colapso nervoso.

- Uma longa historia – disse Kurosaki mexendo no cabelo enquanto Rukia senta do lado do garoto de cabelo laranja.

Depois que Rukia e Ichigo nos contaram toda a historia eu quase cai pra trás.

Olhei para Hinamore que acariciava a cabeça de nossa suposta filha enquanto ela dormia tranquilamente em seu colo – se havia criado um carinho muito grande com ela logo depois de conversarem um pouco.

Ainda não conseguia acreditar que eu e Hinamori nos casaríamos e muito menos que teríamos uma filha. Mas era a verdade e a prova estava bem na nossa frente. Era incrível!

- Então teremos que vigiar a cidade para ver se encontramos esse suposto vilão e o eliminamos para que ele não destrua a SS? – perguntei para confirmar.

- Isso mesmo. – respondeu Ichigo.

- E eu pensando que não teríamos mais problemas. – disse cansado me deitando no sofá.

Um silencio incomodo tomou conta do cômodo em que estávamos. Matsumoto conversava com seu suposto filho na outra sala enquanto Renji e sua filha foram visitar a suposta mãe da garota.

Suspirei cansado. Ainda não engolia a historia de eu e Hinamori termos uma família juntos. Afinal ela não me amava. Ela só me via como um irmão.

- Melhor leva-la para um quarto para que ninguém a incomode – disse Hinamori tentando carregar a garota em seu colo.

- Deixa que eu a levo – se ofereceu o filho de Rukia que já se levantava e tomava minha filha nos braços.

Ela se aconchegou em seu peito e suspirou pesadamente. Dava pra se notar de longe que esses dois eram bem próximos.

Vi como ele se afastava levando Luna ate o quarto de como uma forte preocupação me inundava por dentro em relação a relação daqueles dois.

Suspirei.

Já estava tendo instintos paternos.

- Você acha que os uniformes vão ficar daquele jeito mesmo? – perguntou Ichigo quando viu que os dois jovens já haviam desaparecido.

Pensei no uniforme que os nossos filhos vestiam.

Os das meninas era uma saía apertada e curta estilo o de Nemu com uma blusa também apertada de frio com as barras das mangas mais largas. Não era mais as meias de antes e sim uma sandália que deixava apenas os dedos de fora (N/A: As sandálias de Naruto) que iam ate metade da canela e tinham um pequeno salto de mais ou menos três centímetros.

Os dos homens era uma calça igual a nossa de agora só que a blusa era sem mangas e não se passava pelos braços para vesti-la e sim pela cabeça. As sandálias eram as mesmas da das meninas só que com o cano mais curto e sem salto.

As roupas do filho da Matsumoto e da filha do Renji eram pretos com as bordas das mangas e ( apenas da garota ) a borda que fechava da camisa brancos. E os da minha filha e do filho do Kurosaki eram do mesmo estilo só que as cores nos lugares opostos dos outros dois e tinham um numero preto nas costas. Um da divisão 10 e outro da divisão 13 o que significa que eram capitães.

As faixas na cintura que seguravam as espadas de todos eram de um azul marinho que não se destacava muito.

- Provavelmente. – dei de ombros levando pela lógica.

O uniforme que eles usavam parecia bem mais confortável que o nosso e deixava o corpo livre para fazer movimentos.

Com certeza a Seretei iria mudar depois de algum tempo.

Suspirei.

Agora deveria me preocupar com quem iria atacar a Sociedade de Almas e por que. E o mais importante, deveria ou não falar o que sinto para Hinamori?


	4. Chapter 4

**Filhos do futuro**

**Lembranças**

**NICK POV.**

Olhava para o rosto dormido de minha melhor amiga que dormia pacificamente em meus braços enquanto a levava pro quartode meu pai.

Depois de tantos anos ainda sentia o mesmo e nunca havia lhe dito. Nuca havia falado dos meus sentimentos pra ela.

Mas será que ela não percebia? Não percebia queera carinhoso apenas com ela? Que sempre a protegia? Que sempre estava do seu lado não importa as circunstancias?

Ri ao ter esses pensamentos. Parecia à mesma história de nossos pais. Que ironia cruel essa do destino não?

Eu: um monstro, união de um humano, um hollow e um shinigami, um ser que não deveria ter nascido e ela: uma linda princesa diferente de qualquer outra já existente nesse vasto mundo, tanto no dos mortos quanto nos dos vivos.

Somos opostos, seres completamente diferentes. Ela representa a luz e eu a escuridão e mesmo assim ela fica ao meu lado e me defende e eu a ela. Com certeza éramos como nossos pais.

Deitei-a na cama de meu pai quando cheguei ao quarto do mesmo. Ela segurou minha blusa enquanto me separava dela e reclamou em pequenos murmúrios dormidos. Acariciei sua face para mostrar que estava tudo bem, que não sairia de perto dela e com isso ela me soltou lentamente.

Sentei ao seu lado e acariciei sua cabeça. Tinha tido um dia e tanto.

Revemos nossos pais, voltamos no passado e começávamos a nos preparar para uma possível batalha onde provavelmente perderíamos.

Ainda lembro da promessa que fiz a seu pai da ultima vez que o vi._ Protege-la com minha vida_. Essa era uma promessa que estava disposto a cumprir.

Ela se aproximava mais de mim e segurou minha mão acariciando-a com delicadeza (típico dela). Parecia saber o que estava pensando, sempre soube.

Desde pequenos sabíamos quando o outro estava triste, alegre, magoado ou ate mesmo em perigo. Ela sabia tudo que me preocupava e eu sabia todos os seus temores e magoas. Éramos inseparáveis desde crianças.

Sorri. Era incrível essa nossa união.

Levantei-me e fui ate a porta olhando para trás de vez em quando para ver como estava.

Desci as escadas calmamente perdido em meus pensamentos. Não prestava atenção em nada ate que cheguei ao andar de baixo e uma almofada era lançada contra minha cara com toda força me fazendo cair de costas no chão.

Levantei-me com uma veia saltando em minha testa e tirando a almofada de minha cara.

Kaito ria descontroladamente enquanto os adultos na sala o miravam com pena e surpresa.

- Ora seu... – disse com raiva me aproximando dele com passos pesados – Ainda não aprendeu a lição é?

Estava furioso. Minha foz estava em um tom muito elevado e ele ainda rindo sem parar mesmo com eu daquele jeito não ajudava muito a me acalmar.

- Não grite Kurosaki. Pode acabar acordando sua princesa. – disse entre risadas. – Ou será que você a quer desperta para contar o que você realmente é?

O comentário me deixou ainda mais furioso. Luna não sabia que eu era metade hollow por que não havia contado a ela ainda. E tinha medo de contar já que provavelmente ela se afastaria de mim e isso eu não suportaria.

- Não sou eu que sou filho de um traidor! – gritei irado. – Você nem devia ter nascido! Era pro seu pai estar morto nesse instante.

- Quem não devia ter nascido é você seu hibrido idiota! – agora ele também estava furioso e seu típico sorriso havia desaparecido.

- Quer resolver isso na briga? – perguntei já me colocando na posição de batalha.

- Com todo o prazer.

Levantei minha espada e apontei-a para ele. Kaito fez à mesma coisa. Comecei a liberar minha reatsu pouco a pouco ate liberar metade dela enquanto Kaito liberava sua reatsu de uma vez.

Saímos da casa de meu pai e começamos a lutar na rua. Nossos pais tentaram nos impedir, mas usei um kido de barreira para que não interrompesse.

Ele me atacava com tudo e eu esquivava com facilidade de seus golpes e dava alguns nele que acertavam de vez em quando.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos assim, nem sei como ela conseguiu quebrar meu kido e parar a luta.

A única coisa que pude perceber foi ela pulando da janela e fincando a espada no chão entre Kaito e eu. Uma barreira de fogo e gelo saiu do chão fazendo com que nós recuássemos uns três passos.

Quando a barreira se dissipou, vi Luna se levantar do chão com a cabeça baixa e o cabelo tampando os olhos.

- Agora chega! – gritou – Estamos aqui para lutar contra o inimigo e não contra nos mesmos! – sua voz era firme e fria, mas pude notar um tom de tristeza no fundo.

- A culpa é desse hibrido idiota! – gritou Kaito apontando para mim.

Eu apenas abaixei a cabeça deixando que meu cabelo tampasse meus olhos, dei as constas para todos o que estavam lá e sai andando.

Não sabia pra onde ia nem em que direção estava seguindo, só sabia que tinha que me afastar de lá. Tinha que me afastar de Luna o mais rápido possível. Por quê? Dois motivos. Um: estava irritado e não sei se podia controlar eu mesmo depois, e dois: não queria ter que explicar o que era.

Quando estava bem longe pude ouvir como passos apressados vinham em minha direção.

Não tive tempo de me virar e ver quem era, só senti como me abraçava por trás e escondia seu rosto em minhas costas.

Suspirei. Sabia exatamente quem era já que apenas uma pessoa fazia isso comigo, e pelo visto estava chorando pelo ligeiro tremer de seu corpo.

- Por que veio Luna? – perguntei voltando meu rosto para cima.

- Como "por que"? Vim pra te levar de volta. – disse com um tom de raiva.

Suspirei novamente e me deixei levar pela doce sensação de tê-la me abraçando tão apertado. Isso me trazia varias lembranças.

- Lembra quando éramos crianças e tinha que te proteger dos garotos da escola? – perguntei um pouco pensativo.

- Lembro. – disse meio confusa por minha pergunta, mas logo essa confusão virou tristeza – Eles sempre batiam em você.

_Flashe back_

_Estava abraçando Luna para protegê-la com meu corpo das pedras que nossos colegas nos tacavam._

_Minha cabeça já estava sangrando junto com meus braços e minhas costas. Mas não iria parar de protegê-la só por causa de uns simples machucados._

_- Por favor, Nick saia daqui. – suplico Luna segurando minha blusa com força e tentando me empurrar. – Eles vão acabar te matando._

_- Não vou sair daqui Luna – disse apertando-a mais contra mim._

_Sentia como as pedras eram tacadas cada vez mais fortes e conseguia ouvir como os garotos atrás de nos riam._

_- Nossa! Parece que os dois monstros já são amigos. Isso é mal – disse uma voz irritante. – provavelmente se unirão contra agente._

_Todos riram e pararam de tacar pedras. _

_Parei de abraçar a Luna e a mirei preocupado._

_- Esta bem? – perguntei. Ela assentiu com os olhos cheios de lagrimas que já começavam a sair._

_Antes que pudesse dizer algo que a acalmasse e a fizesse parar de chorar fui golpeado no estomago e jogado para trás._

_-NICK! – ouvi como Luna gritava meu nome desesperada._

_Olhei para o lugar onde estava e vi como um garoto de cabelos castanhos e olhos pretos, segurava Luna pelo braço e a levantava bruscamente do solo. Ela se mexia incomoda em seu agarre e tentava inutilmente sair dele._

_- Dei...xa e-ela em.. paz – disse sem fôlego e tentando me levantar._

_- Ora, parece que o hibrido gosta da aberração. – disse brincalhão._

_- Ela não é uma aberração e se não solta-la vou fazer você se arrepender de ter nascido – disse furioso e lhe mandando uma mirada assassina._

_Ele se estremeceu e soltou a Luna que caiu no chão chorando. Ele e os outros garotos saíram correndo de onde estávamos._

_Luna se acercou a mim e me abraço com força. _

_- Esta bem? – me perguntou escondendo seu rosto em meu peito._

_- Estou. Não se preocupe. – disse tentando me manter em pé._

_-Vem. – ela pegou minha mão e me levou ate onde estava sua casa. – Vou te curar para que se sinta melhor._

_A segui todo o caminho sem me queixar de meus ferimentos nem uma vez. Só o fato de ela estar bem já era o suficiente para me sentir melhor._

_Flash back off_

Separei-me de Luna e me girei para vela nos olhos. Ela estava com a cabeça baixa, mas dava pra ver as lagrimas rolando por seu belo rosto de porcelana.

Enxuguei as lagrimas com os dedos e levantei seu rosto pelo queixo para que me mirasse.

- Já esta ficando tarde. Melhor irmos. – disse com um sorriso.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e começamos a andar de volta para a casa de meu pai. Os dois em silencio, um silencio incomodo que me oprimia o coração.

- Ainda não entendo por que te chamavam de hibrido. – falou quebrando o silencio que pairava no ar a nossa volta.

Suspirei. Essa era uma das coisas que não queria que fizesse.

- E você nunca me disse o porquê – ela me mirou intensamente enquanto andávamos.

Agora sim eu estava perdido. O que falaria? Diria a verdade ou não? Ficava calado ou mentia?

- B-bom é-é q-que... – não pude continuar já que havíamos chegado na casa de meu pai e Luna foi envolvida por um abraço forte de sua mãe.

- Que bom que voltaram!- disse girando-a um pouco – Já estaca começando a me preocupar!

- E peço desculpas pela atitude do meu filho. – disse Matsumoto-sempai fazendo uma pequena reverencia.

- Não precisa se desculpar. Eu é que estava estressado. – falei meio incomodo com a situação e rasgando minha nuca com nervosismo.

- Ouviu, mãe? A culpa é desse hibrido. – falou Kaito sentado no sofá com uma cara emburrada.

Eu apenas suspirei e fui andando para a escada ignorando a mirada de preocupação que Luna me mandava.

Antes que pudesse entrar no quarto que seria meu no momento, pude ouvir minha mão dizendo "_deixa que eu vou" _depois só o barulho da porta batendo.

* * *

_Espero que tenham gostado! Demorei um pouco porque estava escrevendo "Alma pura" e acabei me enrolando com as outras. Mas agora que essa fic ta chegando ao final (T.T) vou passar a escrever essas outras fics. E podem ficar esperando por mais fics de HitsuHina porque estou brotando de ideias!_

_Espero seus reviews com ansiedade._

_Bjs!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Filhos do futuro**

**Conhecendo um ao outro**

**HINAMORI POV.**

Ainda tinha minha filha nos braços quando Rukia-chan subiu as escadas para ver seu filho que parecia estar bem irritado. Ichigo-san foi alguns minutos depois.

Sentia-me tão feliz. Fazia algum tempo que havia começado a ter o desejo de ter uma família. Mas nunca pensei que isso pudesse acontecer. Ainda mais com o Shiro-chan!

Não que eu não o amasse. Não, não é nada disso. Desde que o Aizen foi derrotado comecei a sentir uma coisa estranha pelo Hitsugaya-kun. E só depois de um tempo descobre que o amava com loucura.

Acho que sinto isso desde pequena, mas acabei cega por Aizen, crendo que o amava. Mas estava apenas enganando a mim mesma. Sempre amei o Hitsugaya e sempre irei amá-lo. E a prova disso esta em meus braços nesse mesmo instante!

Levei Luna ate o sofá da casa do Ichigo-kun e nos sentamos nele. Tinha tantas coisas que queria perguntar e tantas outras que queria conhecer que não sabia por onde começar.

Sei que já havíamos conversado, mas é que estava muito ansiosa.

- Tenho tantas perguntas para te fazer. – disse enquanto nos sentávamos no sofá a frente do qual estava sentado o filho de Matsumoto-chan. Mas Luna parecia muito distraída mirando preocupada a escada. – E a primeira que quero saber é qual é sua relação com o filho da Rukia-san?

Com isso ela pareceu despertar e me mirar corada e nervosa, o que me revelava muitas coisas.

- É, Luna! Por que não fala qual é a sua relação com o hibrido nervosinho? – disse o filho da Matsumoto com um sorriso malicioso.

- Cala a boca Kaito! – gritou Luna para logo depois voltar a me ver. – Eu e ele somos amigos desde que tenho memória. É que vocês têm uma amizade muito grande então acho que desde que éramos bebês nos conhecemos.

- Não parece ser só amizade. – disse com um sorriso empolgado.

Pude ver como Hitsugaya se aproximava para ouvir a conversa. Sorri. Por mais que ele fizesse o indiferente nessa situação de saber que tem uma filha dava para ver que já tinha adquirido um pouco de instinto paterno. Igual a mim. E como todo o pai, se preocupava com quem sua filha se envolvia.

- S-somos s-só a-amigos. – gaguejou corando violentamente. – É só que estamos juntos há muito tempo e conhecemos bem um ao outro.

- Sei o que quer dizer. – disse recordando o quanto eu conhecia o Hitsugaya.

- E qual é o tipo da sua reatsu Luna? – perguntou Hitsugaya se sentando do outro lado de Luna. – Pelo que eu vi lá fora não é nenhum tipo que eu conheço.

- Esse é o problema. – sussurrou Luna um pouco triste.

- Qual o problema? Não consegue controlar sua reatsu direito? – perguntei preocupada segurando sua mão com delicadeza.

- Não é isso. Sei controlar minha reatsu muito bem, mas é q-que... – sua voz morreu e ela abaixou a cabeça

- Ela é uma aberração. – disse Kaito sem dar muita importância.

- Kaito! – repreendeu Rangiko que apareceu desde a cozinha.

- O que ele quer dizer Luna? – perguntei a mirando preocupada.

- Bom... – disse em um suspiro. – Diferente de qualquer outro shinigami eu tenho dois tipos de reatsu: fogo e gelo.

- Mas isso não é razão de te chamarem aberração. – protestou Hitsugaya dando uma mirada assassina para Kaito que se empalideceu.

- Calma lá senhor! Só falei o que todos falam. – se defendeu. – Não tenho culpa se ela e o outro emburrado lá em cima tenham má reputação.

- Não é que temos má reputação. – protestou Luna ainda de cabeça baixa. – Temos ótima reputação. Tanto que somos considerados os capitães mais jovens da historio tirando meu pai. – um sorriso se mostrou em sua face quando disse a ultima parte, mas logo o mesmo sumiu. – O único problema é que por sermos diferentes os outros nos tratam como monstros. Principalmente o Nick.

- E por que isso? – essa historia não me cheirava bem, mas podia notar uma pontinha de romance nisso tudo. E como sou uma apreciadora desse tópico queria saber tudo.

- Eles o chamam de hibrido, mas eu não sei o porquê. Ele nunca me quis contar e parece ficar nervoso cada vez que entro no tema. Não quero pressioná-lo nem nada, mas é que sinto que esse assunto o afasta de todos e de mim, e quero saber o porquê para ajudá-lo. – ela mirou a escada distraída perdida em pensamentos. – Eu por outro lado sempre contei tudo a ele. E isso inclui o motivo pelo qual me chamam de aberração. Que seria por causa da minha reatsu que é a mistura de dois opostos, de duas coisas que nunca deviam se misturar.

- E ninguém faz nada para impedir? – perguntou Matsumoto entrando na conversa.

- Os adultos nunca vêem o que eles fazem e Nick e eu nunca contamos.

- Mas por quê? – O rosto de Hitsugaya ficou preocupado e desconsertado. Dava para ver que não estava gostando nada dessa historia. – Eles te ameaçavam?

Luna apenas balançou a cabeça negando para depois falar ainda com o olhar perdido.

- Não tínhamos o porquê contar. – falou em um tom indiferente. – O tanto que eles nos maltratavam era o que nos fizeram ficar mais juntos do que nunca e sem falar que nos fez mais fortes. E também não queria preocupar vocês dois.

- Tinha que ser filha da Hinamori. – ouvi Hitsugaya murmurar para logo depois suspirar pesadamente.

- O que quer dizer com isso Shiro-chan? – perguntei inflando as bochechas mostrando que estava com raiva.

- Nunca quer preocupar os outros e fica sofrendo sozinha, mesmo que não fosse necessário. – resmungou Hitsugaya virando o rosto para o outro lado. – E para de me chamar de Shiro-chan!

- Mas fica lindo em você! – falei com estrelinhas nos olhos. – Por que você não gosta?

- Exatamente pelo fato de que é infantil! – exclamou Hitsugaya cruzando os braços e franzindo um pouco o cenho.

Já ia falar mais alguma coisa quando ouvi um pequeno riso. Um pouco infantil, mas mesmo assim gracioso.

Olhei para Luna que tinha uma mão tampando a boca, mas mesmo assim não conseguia deter os risos que escapavam da mesma.

- O que deu em você? – perguntou Hitsugaya um pouco irritado.

- D-desculpe é... é s-só q-que... jajajajajaja – riu histérica quase caindo do sofá.

Hitsugaya a mirou um pouco irritado enquanto eu e Matsumoto a olhávamos confusas.

Depois que ela se acalmou e respirou fundo algumas vezes, pode continuar a explicar essa mudança de humor repentina.

- D-desculpe. N-não pude evitar. – falou um pouco sem fôlego. – É que mamãe costumava me falar que meu pai antes não aceitava que ela o chamasse assim. Eu juro que não acreditei nela. Não podia imaginar meu pai reclamando do apelido.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Hitsugaya um pouco assustado. Acho que ele entendeu muito bem o que ela quis dizer.

- Desde que me lembro você gosta desse apelido que a mamãe te deu quando eram pequenos. E ela sempre o usava para te convencer a fazer alguma coisa que ela queria, e devo dizer que essa tática nunca falhou. – comentou Luna tentando abafar outra crise de risos. – Nunca pensei que meu pai podia chegar a não gostar desse apelido.

Eu, Hitsugaya e Matsumoto ficamos atônitos com isso. Hitsugaya não reclamaria mais do apelido? Ele passou a gostar dele? Isso eu não podia crer. Mas também não podia evitar que uma alegria imensa me envolvesse. Ele finalmente havia parado de brigar comido por chamar ele assim.

- Só falta me dizer que ele vai passar a sorrir mais no futuro. – comentou Matsumoto sarcástica.

Luna começou a assobiar com um ligeiro sorriso no rosto. Arregalei os olhos e senti meu queixo cair. Ele realmente ia sorrir mais?

- Não me diga que... – começou Matsumoto, mas sua voz morreu bem no meio da frase.

- Que ele vai sorrir mais? – completou Luna divertida. Matsumoto apenas assentiu. – Bom... sorri ele vai, como também vai ficar mais calmo e menos rude.

Meu queixo só não abria mais porque não tinha jeito. E eu achando que isso só ia acontecer quando o mundo acabasse.

- Me diz que isso é tudo que mudou em mim. – murmurou Hitsugaya colocando uma mão na testa e colocando a cabeça para trás.

- Você também ficou mais meloso e protetor com a mamãe, quase não a deixa ir de missão sozinha e quando deixa quase morri de preocupação. – começou a dizer Luna enumerando nos dedos as mudanças de Hitsugaya e minhas. – Mamãe diz que tomou um instinto paternal logo que nasce e que ficou muito mais também ficou mais forte e é o segundo capitão mais forte da Seretei. Mamãe também ficou muito mais cuidadosa, habilidosa e forte, sem falar que também é bem mais carinhosa com o papai e quando toda a SS descobriu que ela estava grávida de mim quase que meu pai mata muitos homens da Seretei.

- E isso por quê? – perguntei confusa.

- Porque muitos homens te pedirão para abortar e ficar com eles. – falou Luna dando uma pequena piscadinha para mim.

- Hahahahaha! – riu Matsumoto histérica. – Por que será que isso não me surpreendeu?

Hitsugaya a mirou com ódio o que a fez calar a boca. Eu apenas me dediquei a mirar os dois confusa. O que eles sabiam que eu não?

- E Luna. – chamou Hitsugaya tentando mudar de assunto. – Quando foi que você nasceu?

- Foi no dia do... Ups! – ela tampou a boca na mesma ora que começara a falar a data. A miramos curiosos e ela apenas sorriu contra a própria mão. – Acho que estou dando informação de mais.

- Só agora que notou trouxa? – perguntou Kaito com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

- Ora, o que eu posso fazer? – perguntou Luna cruzando os braços e inflando um pouco as bochechas. – Faz dez anos que não vejo meus pais. É comum eu querer falar tudo.

- Que desculpa esfarrapada! – exclamou Kaito soltando uma risada sarcástica.

- Não vem não! Eu aposto que você chorou quando viu o seu pai. E não vem mentir pra mim que eu te conheço muito bem pra saber que isso aconteceu.

Kaito virou o rosto corado para outro lado enquanto Matsumoto sorria amorosamente.

- Que lindo! – exclamou Matsumoto abraçando seu filho com força.

- M-mãe, t-ta m-me s-sufocando! – falou Kaito já ficando vermelho.

Eu e Luna rimos da cena a nossa frente enquanto Hitsugaya apenas bufava. Já ia falar alguma coisa quando a porta foi aberta e dela entraram um homem alto de cabelos negros, baba curta, pele morena e olhos também negros junto com uma garota de cabelos castanhos claros olhos também claros e pele rosada e uma garota de cabelos negros, olhos azuis e pele pálida.

Os reconheci como sendo a família do Ichigo-san. Era seu pai, e suas duas irmãs Karin e Yusu. Eles pareceram ficar surpresos com nossa presença, mas logo Yusu e seu pai sorriram e deram um alegre "oi" enquanto Karin mirava a todos na sala ate parar seu olhar em Hitsugaya.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Isshin com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Vai haver um problema na SS e viemos para cá com a intenção de evitá-lo. – disse Luna ficando inexplicavelmente seria.

- E quem é você pequena? – perguntou Isshin com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. E era verdade. Luna não era do meu tamanho. Acho que tem o tamanho que Hitsugaya tinha antes da gurra.

Vi como uma veia soltava em sua testa e como sua expressão mudava de repente. De uma vez a sala onde estávamos ficou fria e quente ao mesmo tempo. O que só significava uma coisa...

- Quem você chamou de "pequena"? – gritou Luna com fogo saindo pelos olhos.

Isshin se escondeu atrás de Yusu, tremendo enquanto eu apenas olhava para Luna com uma gotinha na cabeça. Tinha que puxar ao pai com essa ira por chamá-los de baixinhos.

- Quem são vocês dois afinal de contas? – perguntou Karin com seu tom rude de sempre. Ela também havia mudado igual a Yusu. O cabelo de Karin havia crescido ficando um pouco abaixo do ombro e seu corpo havia dado um grande avanço. O cabelo de Yusu estava do mesmo tamanho e seu corpo estava igual ou mais bonito que o de Karin.

- Ora, ora, se não é a tiazinha do hibrido falando. – falou Kaito com sarcasmo, que não virou ate agora para ver os recém chegados, se vindo apenas agora. – E para sua informação eu sou Kaito Ichimaru e essa estressada aqui é Luna Hitsugaya. – falou apontando para Luna.

- "Hitsugaya"? – perguntou arregalando os olhos e vendo Luna e Hitsugaya, e vice-versa, paro logo depois olhar para mim com... Ódio?

- Onde esta o Ichi-nii-san? – perguntou Yusu olhando para todos os lados.

- Ele esta lá em cima com a Rukia-chan e o Nick. – respondeu luna com um sorriso singelo. – Daqui a pouco eles descem.

- Quem é Nick? E porque ele falou que eu sou tia? E por que ela tem o sobrenome Hitsugaya? – perguntou Karin quase entrando em surto.

- Uma longa historia. – falou Hitsugaya entediado.

- Vocês têm tempo para contar. – falou Karin cortante.

- Desculpe, mas não temos. – falou Luna já se levantando. – Temos que ir pegar nossos guingais com o Urahara-san.

- Verdade. – falei pensativa.

- Vamos pai! – disse Luna animada puxando Hitsugaya pela mão e o fazendo levantar.

- Pai? – perguntou Karin, Yusu e Isshin ao mesmo tempo.

- Calma Luna. Não precisa ter tanta pressa. – falou Hitsugaya esboçando um pequeno sorriso que eu aposto que só eu pude ver.

Levantei-me também e comecei a seguir os dois. Matsumoto e Kaito fizeram a mesma coisa.

Quando passei por Karin pude ouvir como ela sussurrava um leve "você me paga" com ódio e raiva. Não sei por que, mas isso não me caiu bem. Apressei o passo ficando do lado de Luna.

Tinha o pressentimento de que muita coisa ainda estava prestes a vir. E não eram exatamente coisas boas.

**RUKIA POV.**

Subi a escada rapidamente para chegar ao quarto de Nick. Vi a porta fechada e fiquei meio nervosa em entrar sem pedir permissão. Afinal era nova nesse negocio de mãe.

Bate na porta de leve e esperei que me respondessem.

- Quem é? – ouvi Nick perguntar do outro lado da porta. Sua voz demonstrava o quanto irritado estava.

- Sou eu Nick! Posso entrar? – perguntei com gentileza. Não era muito minha personalidade ser tão gentil, mas esse caso era diferente.

- Claro mãe, pode. – meu coração se apertou. Desde quando fiquei sabendo que iria ter um filho sinto essa sensação estranha. Não sei o que era, mas acho que é por causa dos problemas que eu tenho com meu irmão.

- Você esta bem? – perguntei entrando no quarto e fechando a porta atrás de mim.

- Estou. – disse simplesmente. Ele estava deitado na cama olhando para o teto sem realmente parecer vê-lo.

Me sentei ao seu lado e acariciei sua cabeça com cuidado, fazendo com que voltasse sua atenção para mim. Lhe sorri com doçura e disse como uma verdadeira mãe diria:

- Se quiser me contar alguma coisa pode contar. – era incrível como tudo isso vinha como instinto. Você de repente sabe o que fazer para ajudar esse ser que você mesmo criou. – É sobre o que o Kaito disse, não?

- É. De certo modo. – falou virando o rosto para o outro lado. Era incrível como se parecia com Ichigo. – É só que passei minha vida inteira escutando isso e mesmo assim me sinto estranho quando eles falam. Não que eu já não esteja acostumado. É só que me sinto como se estivesse escondendo alguma coisa de quem realmente se importa comigo desde que vocês se foram.

- E o que ele quer dizer com hibrido? – perguntei tentando entender as coisa.

- Papai é humano e tem um Hollow dentro dele, e você é uma shinigame. Eu sou a mistura dos três. Sou metade Hollow, metade shinigame e metade humano. – falou com a mirada perdida. – Como todos dizem: Sou uma coisa que não devia ter nascido.

- Vamos. – tentei animá-lo. – Não é pra tanto. Claro que devia ter nascido, afinal se fosse aucontrario você não estaria aqui agora.

- Mas me sinto como se isso fosse verdade. – falou quase com desespero. – Como se realmente a única coisa que eu trouxesse fosse problemas.

- Você sabe muito bem que isso não tem nada haver. – virei seu rosto para que me mirasse. – E tenho certeza de que se a Luna soubesse ela também diria o mesmo.

- Não a mencionei. – falou corado.

- Mas se nota de longe que vocês são muito unidos. – ele desviou o olhar novamente. – E por que ainda não contou a ela? Ela é sua amiga, não?

- Porque tenho medo. – sussurrou tão baixo que quase não pude ouvir.

- Medo? Medo de que? – perguntei confusa. Ele não parecia nada com o Ichigo quando se tratava de confessar esse tipo de coisa.

- Medo de perdê-la. – falou fechando os olhos com força. – Tenho medo de que ela se afaste de mim igual a todos.

- Não seja bobo! – quase gritei essa parte. Ele voltou a me ver com os olhos arregalado. – Claro que ela não se afastaria. Não vê o jeito que ela te trata? Ela só quer o melhor pra você. E tenho certeza de que ela não se afastaria só por causa disso.

Ele me olhou predo por alguns instantes, mas logo sua expressão se suavizou e um pequeno sorriso apareceu em sua face.

- Obrigado mãe. – falou.

De novo sente aquele sentimento do coração apertando. Não era ruim, pelo contrario, era ate bom. E ao ouvi-lo dizer isso com tanto amor e carinho não pude evitar soltar algumas lagrimas.

- M-mãe! Por que esta chorando? – perguntou preocupado se levantando e sentando na cama ao meu lado.

- Não é nada. – falei secando as lagrimas que escorriam pelo meu rosto. – Só que quando você fala mãe me sinto como se de verdade fosse uma boa mãe.

- Mas você é uma boa mãe! – falou um pouco indignado. – Sempre me ajudando quando preciso, me alegrando e me fazendo rir nas piores horas. Você é melhor mais que eu podia querer.

Não pude segurar mais e o abracei com força. Não era meu tipo mostrar tanta debilidade na frente dos outros, mas sentia que podia confiar nele. Igual podia confiar no Ichigo.

- Vejo que já ajeitaram tudo por aqui. – falou uma voz grossa e sarcástica que eu reconhecia muito bem.

-Ichigo! – exclamei me virando em sua direção. – O que faz aqui?

- Vim ver se precisava de ajuda, mas vejo que já resolveu tudo. – falou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

- Baka! – falei irritada. – Eu disse que cuidava disso.

- Duvidei um pouco com o seu temperamento explosivo. – falou divertido.

- Ora, seu idiota insensível! – gritei irritada.

- Olha como fala baixinha insuportável. – falou com um tom de rancor.

- Baixinha é a sua avó! – gritei novamente. – Seu morango amargo!

- Morango amargo? – agora sim ele avia se estressado. – E você que é uma tampinha despeitada?

- Não sou despeitada, seu garoto mimado!

- Garota mimada é você! Criança!

- Imaturo!

- Chata!

- Irritante!

- Mulherzinha!

- Maria-homem!

Já ia responder o insulto quando ouvi um pequeno assobio vindo da porta. Lá estava Nick em pé perto da mesma que estava aberta com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

- Ei seus dois pombinhos. Porque não descemos para ver como estão os outros? – perguntou fazendo eu e o Ichigo corar.

Levantei-me e caminhei ao lado do Ichigo e atrás de Nick. Realmente eles eram muito parecidos. Tinham praticamente a mesma aparência, mas suas atitudes eram completamente diferentes.

Quando acabamos de descer as escadas Yusu se lançou contra Nick abraçando-o com força.

- Ichi-nii-san! – gritou feliz.

- Desculpa, mas eu não sou ele. – falou Nick com um pequeno sorriso torto e uma gotinha estilo anime na cabeça. – Ele esta lá trás.

Yusu olhou de Nick para Ichigo com os olhos arregalado. Parecia não estar conseguindo assimilar bem a situação. Ela se afastou de Nick e começou a apontar para ele e depois para o Ichigo e em vice-versa.

- Mas como... – começou a falar Yusu, mas sua voz morreu no meio da fraze.

- Desculpa tia Yusu. – falou Nick coçando a nunca nervoso.

- Tia? – ela olhou para Ichigo e para mim procurando alguma explicação.

- É uma longa historia Yusu. – falou Ichigo olhando para todos os lados. – Onde estão os outros?

- Eles para a casa do Urahara pegar os guingais. – falou Karin acabando de entrar na sala.

- O Renji e a Orihime também foram? – perguntei curiosa.

- Não. Pelo menos eu não vi. – voltou a falar Karin. Parecia estar estressada. – Eles não estavam aqui quando nos chegamos.

De repente Nick ficou estático e seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Luna. – sussurrou chamando a atenção de todos.

- É. Essa garota também foi com eles. – falou Karin sem dar muita importância.

- Droga. – foi à única coisa que disse antes de usar o shupun (N/A: não sei se é assim que se escreve) e sair da casa.

Eu e Ichigo nos entreolhamos para logo deixarmos nossos corpos e sair correndo atrás de Nick.

O que seja que estiver acontecendo não parecia ser coisa boa.

* * *

_Finalmente terminei o quinto capitulo de filhos do futuro. Desculpe por ter demorado um pouco, mas é que estava me consentrando em acabar Alma pura. Mas agora que já a acabei posso escrever as outras. Estou pensando em escrever a mais nova aqui "o fim de uma era" mas acho que continuar com filhos do futuro não cairia mau._

_Bom, espero que tenham gostado e fiquem preparados porque logo, logo vem mais._

_Bjsss!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Filhos do futuro**

**Bankais**

**HITSUGAYA POV.**

Luna ia toda feliz na nossa frente, sendo seguida de perto por mim e pela Hinamori, que estava bem do meu lado com um sorriso no rosto, e por Matsumoto e por Kaito que estavam logo atrás.

Não podia evitar sentir como se já tivesse uma família. E o melhor de tudo é que Hinamori fazia parte dela. Um pequeno sorriso apareceu em meu rosto de maneira inconsciente.

**- **Ela parece tão feliz. – comentou Hinamori. Eu apenas assenti. – Acho que perder os pais com apenas sete anos é muito duro.

- É. – assenti novamente. Não podia evitar me sentir mal com relação a isso. A havíamos deixado muito sedo. Não queria que ela ficasse amargada igual a mim. Queria que ela fosse igual à Hinamori. Feliz, emotiva, agitada e otimista.

- Ela te admira muito. – falou Hinamori me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

- Como? – perguntei atônito. Ela me... Admira?

- Não notou? – Hinamori voltou a me ver com um sorriso. – Sempre fala de como você é forte. Como é carinhoso comigo e com ela, gentil e bom. Que você foi o mais novo capitão de toda a Seretei e que se tornou o segundo capitão mais forte da mesma. Ela sente muito orgulho de você.

Olhei novamente para Luna que começava a andar de um jeito distraído com um grande sorriso no rosto e cantarolando uma canção que tinha a ligeira impressão de já conhecer. Ela tinha os olhos fechados e parecia apreciar o vento fresco que passava por nós.

- Acho que você merece. Afinal você fez um grande trabalho na Guerra de Inverno. – falou abaixando um pouco a voz e a cabeça. – A única coisa que fiz foi atrapalhar.

A mirei preocupado. A sombra de seu cabelo tampava seu rosto, não me deixando ver sua expressão.

- Acho que não seria uma boa mãe. – sussurrou em um tom tão baixo que quase não pude ouvir.

- Não seja boba! – exclamei indignado. – Claro que você seria uma boa mãe. Afinal você é carinhosa, cuidadosa e sabe como fazer os outros se sentir bem, sem falar que tem um coração enorme. Você seria a melhor mãe que qualquer pessoa podia querer. "_Igual a uma grande amiga." –_ falei essa ultima parte em meu interior.

Os olhos de Hinamori se encheram de lagrimas e um sorriso extenso apareceu em seu rosto. De repente ela voltou seu olhar para Luna e encostou a cabeça em meu ombro, me fazendo corar fortemente.

- Obrigada Shiro-chan. – sussurrou fechando os olhos levemente.

Não falei nada. Apenas passei meu braço por seu ombro a apertando mais contra mim.

Senti-la assim tão perto era a melhor coisa que podia me acontecer. Não me importava se a Matsumoto estivesse vendo ou não. Só queria senti-la cada vez mais perto, sentir seu cheiro doce de pêssego e ouvir sua respiração leve e compassada.

- Pai. – chamou Luna se virando para me ver. Seu sorriso se estendeu ainda mais ao nos ver. – Vamos apostar para ver quem congela aquela lata de lixo primeiro?

Olhei para ela e logo depois para a lata de lixo que tinha na rua que ela estava apontando. Levantei uma sobrancelha, confundido.

- E isso agora? – perguntei sem entender.

- É que quando eu descobri minha heatsu você e a mamãe me ajudavam a controlá-la assim. – falou olhando para a lata sem realmente vê-la. – Sempre me diziam: O melhor jeito de aprender é na pratica.

- Então o que estamos esperando? – perguntou Hinamori animada. – Quero ver o quão forte você é!

-Não sei não. – falei pensativo e um pouco duvidoso. – Acho que não seria uma boa idéia.

- Vamos pai! – disse Luna puxando minha mão para mais perto do lixo. – Vai ser divertido. E não tem ninguém aqui pra ver.

Pensei por mais alguns segundos, mas acabei cedendo.

- O que eu uso? – se perguntou Luna com o rosto pensativo.

- O fogo para começar! – falou Hinamori emocionada.

- Não primeiro o gelo! – falei determinado. – Ela falou congelar e não queimar!

Hinamori vez que ia falar alguma coisa quando Luna a interrompeu com um sorriso.

- Os dois! – exclamou acabando com a discussão.

Os três se concentram para controlar a heatsu e poder atingir a lata de lixo. Podia sentir como minha energia fluía por meu corpo, saindo do mesmo e indo na direção do local que queria.

De repente ouvi um barulho de algo se congelando e abri os olhos – já que os havia serrado – e vi a lata de lixo completamente congelada.

Sorri vitorioso ao ver que havia ganhado a competição.

- Aaaaawwwnnnnnnnn! – exclamaram Luna e Momo ao mesmo tempo. As duas inflaram as bochechas em um ato infantil de reclamação.

- Que coisa Shiro-chan! – reclamou Hinamori cruzando os braços na frente do peito.

- AWN! E eu achando que podia ganhar dele dessa vez! – dessa vez foi Luna que reclamou.

- Não posso fazer nada se sou melhor que vocês. – falei convencido. As duas me deram um ligeiro murro no braço.

Não havia doido nada, mas sorri e esfreguei a área que elas haviam atingido para fingir dor. As duas começaram a rir baixinho enquanto eu apenas sorria.

- Oi, família feliz! – chamou Kaito com um tom de irritação. – Não acham melhor parar com essa demonstração de afeto antes que eu vomite e que continuemos a andar.

- Só ta estressado porque o pai não ta aqui. – Falou Luna voltando a andar.

Kaito bufou para logo passar a nossa frente, sendo seguido de perto por Matsumoto que tentou animá-lo.

O resto do caminho ate a caso do Urahara foi cheio de brincadeiras e risos entre mim, Hinamori e Luna. E devo admitir que fiquei impressionado quando comecei a rir de uma trapalhada das duas. Era incrível como demonstrar emoções perto delas era tão fácil.

E, de repente, senti como se fôssemos uma família comum. Era uma sensação estranha essa que sentia quando pensava nisso. Era como se tudo melhorasse e a vida não fosse mais tão preto e branco como era antes.

Depois de pegarmos nossos guingais começamos a andar de volta para a casa do Kurosaki. Não queria ficar muito tempo perto daqueles doidos.

Enquanto andávamos Luna olhava impressionada para a roupa que vestia seu guingai. Parecia que era a primeira vez que usava um. Enquanto o meu e o da Hinamori tiveram que ser um pouco modificados, já que fazia um tempo que não vínhamos ao mundo humano.

- Que roupa mais linda. – falou dando voltas em se mesma. Seu guingai estava usando um vestido azul claro que chegava ate seus joelhos e usava um sapato boneca também azul e seus cabelos brancos estavam soltos chegando ate o inicio das pernas.

- É a primeira vez que você usa alguma coisa do mundo dos humanos? – perguntou Matsumoto olhando divertida para Luna. Ela usava uma blusa justo, de decote "v" da cor laranja, uma calça jeans justa e uma bota preta de salto auto.

- Na verdade nunca usei nem um guingai. – falou um pouco distraída. – Nunca precisei já que só vinha aqui para enfrentar os chamados Elemtares. Sem falar que já não havia nada por aqui já que estava tudo destruído.

Um silencio fúnebre tomou conta do lugar. Toda a Karakura iria ser destruída? Com certeza nosso futuro não estaria reservando nada de bom para nós.

Mas acho que não posso reclamar totalmente já que vou acabar tendo uma filha tão linda e divertida. Sem falar que vou acabar ficando com a Hinamori. TOMA ESSA AIZEN!

- Então quer dizer que tudo aqui é novidade pra você? – perguntou Hinamori que usava uma saia preta que chegava ate metade de suas coxas, uma blusa branca sem decote e de manga curta, com uma jaqueta jeans azul por cima e uma bota preta de plataforma baixa que só chegava ate um pouco acima do tornozelo. Seu cabelo continuava preso em um rabo de cavalo alto.

- Pode se dizer que sim. – falou sem dar muita importância.

- Que coisa horrorosa! – gritou Matsumoto desesperada. – Temos que dar um jeito nisso! Hoje mesmo eu, você, a Hinamori, a Rukia e aquela sua amiguinha vamos sair para dar uma volta pelo centro comercial e fazer algumas comprinhas.

- Mas não temos tempo mãe. – falou Kaito em um tom serio. Ele usava uma caça jeans preta, uma blusa branca larga e um tênis preto com detalhes pratas. - Estamos aqui para impedir que esse mundo e o nosso não sejam destruídos e dominados por aquele demônio do cinco elementos.

- Um minuto! Cinco elementos? – perguntei. Eu já usava uma blusa preta de botões na gente, uma calça branca e um tênis preto.

- Não falamos quem é o inimigo? – perguntou Luna confusa. Nós negamos com a cabeça. – Bom... Ele é como um demônio que pode controlar os cinco elementos: fogo, terra, água, ar e trovão (N\A: Considero trovão um elemento). Não sabemos como, nem de onde ele surgiu, só sabemos que ele é capas de fazer o que quiser com esses cinco elementos.

- Ele criou monstros chamados Elementares que são misturas desses elementos. – continuou Kaito com a mirada distraída. – Esses monstros podem controlar os elementos de que são feitos. São muito mais fortes que os Hollows e muito mais difíceis de destruir. Só existe uma maneira de fazer isso.

- E qual seria essa maneira? – perguntou Hinamori um pouco assustada.

- Tem que achar o ponto central do Elementar. É onde se concentra a maior parte de sua energia. – falou Luna seria. – Normalmente é representado por uma rachadura no peito, ou na cabeça, ou nas costas ou no braço.

- Outro problema deles é que não possuem cérebro. Cada um deles seguem uma ordem e a executam a todo custo. Não importa se é difícil ou fácil, eles apenas fazem. – dizia Kaito do mesmo jeito que Luna. – Não tem sentimentos, nem sentem dor e muito menos órgão vitais ou comuns. São apenas seres feitos de energia misturada com alguma outra coisa. São muito difíceis de rastrear já que não possuem alma.

- E como sabem tanto sobre eles? – perguntou Matsumoto levantando uma sobrancelha.

- A maior parte do que sabemos é por causa dela. – apontou para Luna que tinha a mirada mais distante do que nunca. E cheia de dor. – Ela foi levada por eles uma vez e conseguiu voltar sem um arranhão. Achamos que era uma aliada dele, mas ela negou e contou às informações que tinha. O único que acreditou nela foi o Nick. Pra variar.

- Eles te seqüestraram Luna? – perguntou Hinamori preocupada a mirando de uma maneira triste. – O que aconteceu?

- Eu tinha onze anos quando isso aconteceu. Um ano antes de eu virar capitã. – começou a dizer Luna. Seu rosto e sua voz não demonstravam sentimento algum, mas seus olhos deletavam tudo o que sentia. – Quatro elementares me pegaram de surpresa. Consegui matar três, mas o ultimo conseguiu me acertar e me fazer ficar inconsciente. Ele me levou ate uma espécie de castelo antigo que era onde eles e seu mestre ficavam. O nome do mestre era Outline ou Elements. Ele me ofereceu poder, gloria e riquezas em troca de eu me juntar a ele. Recusei na mesma hora. Ele então me mandou seus servos me levaram ate um quarto para que eu pudesse pensar melhor na proposta. Mas eu consegui escapar deles e sair correndo. Pode parecer estranho, mas ele me deixou ir. Disse para todos os Elementares não me machucarem. Não sei por que disso tudo, mas sei que tem algo haver comigo.

- Mas é ai que eu não entendo! – gritou Kaito chamando nossa atenção. – Por que você não aceitou? Ele te ofereceu tudo, ate o respeito dos outros que você tanto queria! Por que você não aceitou?

- Porque o que mais quero, ele não pode me dar. – falou Luna abaixando a cabeça. Deixando que seu cabelo tampasse seu rosto.

- E o que você tanto quer que ele não possa te dar? – voltou a perguntar Kaito.

- O que ele mesmo tirou de mim. – respondeu Luna sem dar mais explicações.

- E eu aposto que o Nick sabe qual é essa coisa. Não sabe?

- É. Sabe.

Kaito fez que ia falar alguma coisa quando Hinamori foi atingida pelo que parecia uma bola de água eletrocutada. Ela foi lançada para longe por causa do impacto, sendo direcionada para uma arvore do parque em que estávamos passando nesse momento.

Corri o máximo que pude ate chegar antes que ela no local do impacto. Quando seu corpo se chocou com o meu eu a abracei com força recebendo todo o impacto contra a árvore que antes ela que iria receber.

Cai sentado no chão com uma tremenda dor nas costas. Mal conseguia me mover sem que meu corpo doesse. Pelo menos Hinamori estava bem.

- Mãe! Pai! – ouvi Luna gritar me fazendo abrir os olhos que havia serrado por causa da dor.

A primeira coisa que vi foi Hinamori inconsciente em meus braços com uma tremenda queimadura no braço direito, que ia desde as costas de sua mão ate há um pouco acima de seu cotovelo. A manga de sua jaqueta jeans havia sido completamente incinerada.

Logo ouvi Luna gritar. Levantei a cabeça a procurando e a vi sendo segurada pelo braço por uma coisa com formato de pessoa, mas que não tinha rosto e que seus corpo era transparente feito água e soltava pequenas faíscas elétricas. Então isso era um elementar?

Tentei me levantar, mas a dor que sentia em minhas costas era de mais para que meu corpo se movesse. Senti-me um completo inútil nessa hora. Minha filha correndo perigo e eu não podia fazer nada para ajudar.

Procurei Matsumoto e Kaito para pedir que a ajudassem, mas eles já tinham seus próprios problemas. Kaito lutava com um Elementar com o corpo de pedra e rodeado de fogo e Matsumoto lutava com um com o corpo de Ar com pedras a sua volta.

Luna lutava para poder pegar a alma modificada que guardava no bolso do vestido, mas sempre que tentava o Elementar fazia alguma coisa para impedi-la.

De repente um vulto passou por mim e foi ate Luna e o Elementar que a segurava. Era Nick, que tirara sua katana da capa e cortando o braço do Elementar que segurava Luna.

Livre, ela não perdeu tempo e engoliu a alma modificada, saindo do guingai. Sem esperar, sacou sua espada e a enfiou bem no topo da cabeça do Elementar, fazendo-o desaparecer.

Depois ela veio correndo em nossa direção se ajoelhando ao nosso lado.

- Estão bem? – perguntou tentando acordar Hinamori que ainda estava inconsciente em meus braços.

- Não tenho certeza. – falei meio sem fôlego. – Mas acho melhor vocês se concentrarem nos outros.

Mais dois apareceram, um com a mistura de água e ar e outro de fogo e trovão. Parecia que eles apareciam do nada.

- De onde eles saíram? – perguntou Nick se posicionando na nossa frente. – Era para eles aparecerem só daqui a uns nove anos.

- Talvez tenham atacado logo depois de termos atravessado o portal. – falou Luna se posicionando ao lado de Nick. – Devem ter conseguido ganhar do Yamamoto-taichou e passado pelo portal logo depois.

- Então é melhor destruirmos eles antes que acordem seu mestre. – falou Nick começando a liberar sua heatsu.

- E só tem um jeito de eliminá-los de uma vez. – disse Luna fazendo a mesma coisa que Nick.

- BANKAI! – gritaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Mirei impressionado como a heatsu dos dois começava a aumentar. Em Luna começaram a aparecer asas feitas de gelo, que se estendia ate seu braço direito formando garras. Sua roupa virou um kimono vermelho e seu corpo foi envolvido por chamas que rodeavam suas asas e descia envolvendo seu braço esquerdo.

Nick foi envolvido por uma aura negra que envolvera seu corpo ate que se transformaram em correntes ligadas a sua espada. Uma capa longa e preta cobriu seu corpo – igual a do seu pai. E uma luva negra que tinha em sua mão esquerda – a que não estava segurando a espada – tinha uma chama negra azulada a envolvendo.

Os dois avançaram para cima dos Elementares, cada um ficando com dois. Luna voava por cima dos elementares que tentavam atingi-la com seus respectivos elementos. Ela desviava com facilidade, para depois formar uma bola de gelo com uma chama dentro dela. Lançou-a nos dois Elementares que desapareceram ao instante.

Nick havia guardado a espada e estava lutando contra os Elementares apenas com seu punho esquerdo, mas não parecia estar tendo nenhuma dificuldade aparente. A cada soco que dava nos Elementares a chama em sua luva fica mais intensa, como se estivesse carregando. Ele continuou batendo ate que as chamas em sua luva chegou a certo ponto que era tão grande que sua própria mão havia desaparecido. Ele se afastou um pouco dos Elementares e ergueu a mão na direção dos dois, lançando assim uma chama negra em sua direção, fazendo com que desaparecessem.

- WOW! – ouvi dizer atrás de mim.

Me virei para ver Ichigo e Rukia mirando impressionados os dois que desfaziam de seus bankais.

Senti como algo se movia entre meus braços e abaixei a cabeça só para ver como Hinamori abria os olhos lentamente. Ela mirou a sua volta para logo voltar a me ver confundida.

- Se senti bem? – perguntei quando ela se afastou um pouco de mim.

- Estou. – respondeu colocando uma mão na cabeça. – O que aconteceu?

- Fomos atacados por aqueles Elementares. – falei tentando me levantar, mas um forte dor envolveu meu corpo me fazendo gemer e voltar para minha antiga posição.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Hinamori preocupada.

- Só uma dor nas costas, nada de mais. – disse meio sem fôlego.

- Não. – disse Hinamori com os olhos chorosos. – Temos que levar você para a Orihime-san. Rukia-chan. – chamou chamando a atenção da morena que ainda se encontrava impressionada. – Você e o Ichigo-san poderiam ir chamar a Orihime-san para nos ajudar?

- Claro Hinamori. – falou Rukia puxando Ichigo pela mão.

- Vem. – falou Hinamori logo depois de Ichigo e Rukia terem ido. – Vou te ajudar a ir para casa do Ichigo-san.

- Não preciso de ajuda. – falei tentando me levantar novamente – Posso ir sozinho.

- Deixa de ser orgulhoso! – exclamou Hinamori colocando meu braço envolta de seu pescoço e um dos seus em minha cintura para poder sustentar meu peso. – Agora deixa de reclamar enquanto eu te levo.

Fiquei calado enquanto ela me levantava e me ajeitava para poder andar. Luna e Nick se aproximaram de nos, Luna já com seu guingai novamente, Matsumoto e Kaito logo atrás.

Hinamori sorriu para Luna que se encontrava com o rosto preocupado. Ela relaxou ao ver o sorriso de Hinamori, mas mesmo assim não deixou de se preocupar.

- Luna, você e Nick vão ate o Urahara pegar o guingai dele. – Luna assentiu com a cabeça – Matsumoto e Kaito vão ate o Renji e a filha dele avisar o que aconteceu. Eu vou levar o Hitsugaya para a casa do Ichigo-san para que a Orihime-san possa curá-lo.

Todos foram para seus respectivos lugares ordenados. Enquanto Hinamori me levava para a casa do Ichigo, não pude evitar pensar em como a Hinamori agia como capitã quando queria.

A olhei de canto para ela. Quando vi seu braço direito uma imensa tristeza me inundou. De novo ela havia se machucado porque não pude protegê-la.

* * *

_Desculpa a demora, mas fiquei com falta de criatividade e não consegui terminar. Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo._

_Não esquessam de mandar reviews. Adoro lê-los._

_Bjsssss!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Filhos do futuro**

**A luta começa. Pesadelos e conflitos internos**

**HITSUGAYA POV.**

Quando chegamos a casa dos Kurosaki, Hinamori me sentou com delicadeza no sofá, mas mesmo com tanto cuidado não pude evitar soltar um gemido de dor.

- Espera só um minuto que eu vou pegar algo para você comer. – falou Hinamori tentando me acomodar o máximo possível no sofá.

Quando ela saiu suspirei um pouco cansado. Ainda estava um pouco abobado com o bankai da Luna e do Nick. Eles eram realmente fortes.

- O que aconteceu com você? – perguntou Karin que havia acabado de entrar na sala. Eu não a respondi, apenas mirei o teto. – Foi por ela de novo, não foi?

- Isso não é da sua conta Karin. – falei ríspido. Não gosto de discutir meus motivos com alguém.

- Por que faz isso? – falou Karin um pouco irritada. – Por que a protege desse jeito? O que ela te fez para merecer tanta atenção?

Não respondi novamente, mas dessa vez quando foi falar de novo Hinamori entrou na sala só que com um suco e uma sopa.

- Pronto. – falou colocando as coisas em cima de uma mesa. – Acho que isso serve. Foi a Yuso que fez. Consegue segurar?

Tentei levar os braços para pegar e segurar o prato de sopa e o copo, mas a dor que senti nas costas era muito forte.

- Vejo que não. – falou com um pequeno sorriso. Logo depois pegou o copo de suco e o aproximou de minha boca.

- O que esta fazendo? – perguntei confuso.

- Vamos Hitsugaya. Você não pode pegar nas coisas por isso vou te ajudar. – falou sorrindo para logo colocar o copo na minha boca me fazendo beber o suco.

Mandei uma mirada para Karin sem que Momo visse, indicando uma das razões que eu a protegia.

Momo tirou o copo da minha boca e começou a me dar pequenas colheradas da sopa. Sentia-me como uma criança de novo, sendo cuidado por sua mãe ou irmã mais velha.

Quando ia falar para Momo que já estava bom a campainha tocou chamando sua atenção.

- Deve ser a Orihime-san. – falou Hinamori deixando o prato na mesa e indo atender a porta.

Pude ouvir como a porta foi aberta e as risadas e conversas alegres. Suspirei, Hinamori tinha essa mania de ser muito inocente com todos, ate mesmo com Karin que parecia não gostar muito dela. Era realmente um doce de pessoa e não sabia como alguém poderia odiar alguém como ela.

Olhei de canto para Karin, mas a mesma havia saído do quarto. Acho que seria melhor tê-la longe da Hinamori, vai saber o que é capas de fazer.

Sabia o que Karin sentia por mim, mas eu não sentia nada por ela e a havia dito isso a muito tempo. Mas ao parecer ela ainda não havia esquecido tudo. Não podia fazer nada com relação a seus sentimentos, mas se ela ousasse ferir a Hinamori juro que não me importava em matá-la.

- Aqui esta ele Orihime-san. – ouvi Hinamori dizer atrás de mim. – Ele parece ter quebrado algumas costelas já que mal consegui se mexer. Poderia ajudá-lo?

- Claro que posso Momo-chan. – falou Orihime com um sorriso intenso. Ela se aproximou de mim, se sentando do meu lado. – Não se mecha Hitsugaya-taichou.

De repente fui envolvido por uma luz alaranjada e fiquei rodeado daqueles bichinhos que Inue podia materializar. Aos poucos minha dor foi desaparecendo e meu corpo foi relaxando, era como se tudo estivesse voltando a seu devido lugar.

Quando a luz desapareceu junto com aqueles bichinhos já me sentia como novo. Me levantei do sofá e mexi um pouco meus braços para ver se realmente estava tudo bem.

- Obrigado Inue-san. – falei com meu tom serio de sempre.

Orihime me sorriu e foi conversar com Ichigo e Rukia que lhe explicavam tudo que estava acontecendo. Nesse tempo Hinamori se aproximou de mim com um imenso sorriso no rosto.

- Esta melhor? – perguntou com doçura quase me fazendo derreter, mas mantive a compostura.

- Sim. – respondi simplesmente.

- Viu que pedir ajuda não é tão ruim? – perguntou com um olhar critico e um sorriso divertido. Eu apenas bufei em resposta, mas logo me lembrei de seu braço machucado.

- E seu braço? – perguntei sem mirá-la. Não conseguia depois da culpa que estava sentindo por ela ter se machucado.

Ele me mirou confusa para logo depois olhar o braço em que tinha a cicatriz que passava pela maior parte de seu braço.

- Na verdade não sinto dor nenhuma. – falou distraída.

Logo depois que terminou de falar começamos a ouvir risadas e conversas do lado de fora da casa chamando a atenção de todos, que miraram o mesmo lugar. Da porta entraram Luna e Nick, ela sorria e ria enquanto ele tinha uma cara de irritação.

- Há! Mas a sua roupa ta legal. – falou Luna contendo o ataque de risadas. – Combinou bem com você.

- Claro que não combina! – gritou Nick fazendo Luna rir ainda mais. – E vê se para de rir.

Nick usava uma calça jeans preta meio larga com correntes presas em alguns bolsos, uma blusa branca escrito "_Bad Boy", _com uma jaqueta jeans por cima sem mangas, tênis preto com detalhes pratas e luvas de couro que deixava os dedos de fora.

- Eu acho que o Urahara-san escolheu muito bem. – falou Luna quase chorando de tanto rir.

Nick virou a cara com raiva e um ligeiro tom vermelho no rosto.

- Você só diz isso por que ele colocou algo normal em você. – comentou cruzando os braços.

Luna continuou rindo enquanto nos os mirávamos com uma gotinha na cabeça. Esses dois pareciam duas crianças para serem capitães.

- Ichigo você não me disse que tinha um clone. – falou Orihime fazendo todos caírem para trás estilo anime. Eu sabia que a Orihime era meio voada, mas não pensei que fosse tanto.

- Não Orihime. Ele não é meu clone. – falou Ichigo com um sorriso nervoso no rosto. – Ele é meu filho. Aquele que eu e a Rukia te falamos.

- Aaaahhh! Ele é igualzinho a você. – falou Orihime se aproximando de Luna e Nick que haviam sentado no sofá. – E quem é essa que esta sentada do lado dele.

- Ela é minha filha Orihime. – falou Hinamori ainda com uma gota na cabeça.

- Mas ela é tão linda! – exclamou Orihime abraçando Luna com força e a balançando de um lado para outro. – Ficou a sua cara Hinamori-chan! Sem falar que esse tamanhozinho dela deixa ela tão fofa.

Nick empalideceu quando Orihime falou sobre a altura de Luna, e não o culpava. Se ela é igual a mim quando era menor então as coisas iam ficar feias. E como o previsto o lugar começou a esfriar ate um ponto onde começou a arder a pele.

Orihime se soltou de Luna e abraçou a se mesma se virando para mim com um olhar confuso, como se estivesse me perguntando porque eu estava esfriando o lugar. Eu apenas balancei a cabeça negativamente, mostrando que não era eu.

- L-luna. P-podia p-p-parar de c-congelar a sala? – perguntou Nick tremendo o queixo de frio. Mas ao parecer Luna não o estava ouvindo. – Ei Luna! Vai acabar matando todo mundo de frio!

Luna respirou fundo e o lugar voltou a sua temperatura normal quase ao instante. Eu quase não senti o efeito do frio por que já estava acostumado, mas os outros estavam chacoalhando de frio.

- Tinha que puxar o pai em relação ao tamanho. – falou Ichigo em um sussurrou. Eu o mandei uma mirada assassina.

- Gomen. – falou sem graça. – Perdi o controle.

- Disso já sabemos. – falou Nick tentando aquecer as mãos quase congeladas.

- Deixa que eu te ajudo. – falou Luna colocando as mãos dele entre as suas e começando a concentrar sua heatsu na mesma.

Pude ouvir como Hinamori, Orihime e Rukia diziam um _"Que fofo!"_ fazendo os dois garotos sentados no sofá corarem instantaneamente.

De repente a porta se abriu deixando a mostra um Renji com um sorriso bobo, uma Matsumoto olhando para ele com um sorriso malicioso e cheia de sacolas de compras nas mãos, um Kaito fastidiado e uma Orihime com um olhar de irritação.

- Como vocês puderam enfrentar os Elementares sem mim? – gritou – Sabem como eu gosto de acabar com a raça deles!

- Da pra alguém fazer essa garota calar a boca? – exclamou Kaito – Já não agüento mais ouvir ela reclamando!

- E não venha me dizer para eu calar a boca por que... – antes que pudesse continuar ela olhou para Nick e Luna que ainda tinha as mãos uma encima das outras e em seu rosto apareceu um sorriso malicioso. – O que aconteceu aqui?

No mesmo instante os dois olharam para as mãos ainda juntas e se separaram rapidamente virando os rostos corados para direções diferentes.

- Não temos tempo para discutir sobre assuntos amorosos. – falou Matsumoto com um grande sorriso no rosto. – Tenho um monte de roupa que quero que vocês duas, – apontou para Luna e Orihime(a filha do Renji). – Experimentem. Então vamos logo!

- Pera ai! – falei confuso. – Quando foi que você comprou essas roupas. – perguntei irritado.

- Ela passou no centro comercial quando íamos para a casa da mãe dessa ai. – disse apontando para a filha de Renji.

- Matsumoto! – gritei, mas a mesma já tinha puxado Luna e Orihime para o quarto de Ichigol. – Eu ainda vou matá-la.

**LUNA POV.**

Matsumoto colocava todo o tipo de roupa em mim. Estava me sentindo como um boneco de loja ou ate como uma Barbie humana.

Sai novamente do banheiro com uma roupa completamente diferente da que eu estava usando a um segundo atrás. Não sei por que tudo isso. E ao parecer Orihime não parecia que iria me ajudar em nada, já que parecia estar ate gostando de tudo isso.

- Matsumoto-san! Agora chega. – falei cansada.

Matsumoto que estava conversando com Orihime se virou para mim junto com a mesma e pude ver como os olhos das duas brilhavam de uma maneira estranha. De repente Orihime sorriu de maneira maliciosa e sussurrou alguma coisa no ouvido de Matsumota fazendo com que a mesma também tivesse um sorriso malicioso.

- O que vocês duas estão pensando? – perguntei assustada.

- Nada, nada. – falou Matsumoto com um sorriso singelo, logicamente falso, para logo se virar para Orihime. – Agora você vai vestir isso e daqui a pouco eu volto para te buscar.

Orihime assentiu e um arrepio percorreu meu corpo quando Matsumoto veio em minha direção. Alguma coisa não ia ser boa nisso tudo.

**NICK POV.**

Já havia se passado bastante tempo desde que Matsumoto-sempai levou as garotas para o quarto do meu pai e eu estava começando a me preocupar.

- Ei. – chamou Kaito me fazendo sair de meus pensamentos.

- O que quer? – perguntei sem mirá-lo.

- Calma cara. Só quero lhe perguntar uma coisa. – falou na defensiva. Ele sussurrava para que os outros que estavam na sala não ouvissem o que significava que era uma coisa que ele não queria que ninguém soubesse.

- E qual seria a pergunta? – virei para encará-lo.

- Por que a Luna não aceitou o convite que aquele maluco fez? O que ela queria? – arregalei os olhos com a pergunta.

- Se ela não te contou eu também não vou. – falei olhando para outro lado. – Isso é assunto dela e não vou falar algo que ela não quer que espalhe.

- Vamos. – insistiu. – Qual seria o problema de você me falar o que era.

- O problema... – virei o rosto para mirá-lo com um pouco de irritação. – É que estaria traindo a confiança dela.

Ele franziu o cenho em resposta. E se jogou no sofá ao meu lado, cruzando os braços numa demonstração de irritação.

- Você já trai a confiança dela. – falou chamando minha atenção. – Não contando a ela sobre o que você é realmente já é uma traição de confiança.

- Você não entende. – falei me deixando cair no sofá do lado dele.

Olhei para o teto distraído. Ele realmente não iria entender o motivo pelo qual eu escondia isso.

- Wow. – ouvi Kaito exclamar do meu lado. Isso me estranhou.

Já ia perguntar o que era quando a vi. Juro que nunca me senti tão encantado em toda minha vida. Meu rosto ardeu em chamas só de vê-la entrar na sala sendo empurrada por Matsumoto-sama.

Luna vestia uma saia curta jeans preta, mal tampava sua coxa, uma blusa branca justa com um decote que deixava a mostra boa parte de seus seios médios e botas pretas indo até os joelhos de salto alto. Seu cabelo estava solto e meio revoltado com a franja caindo um pouco sobre o rosto meio corado.

Seus olhos azuis miraram os meus por meros segundos ate desviarem. Estava tão linda e terna, mesmo com essa roupa provocante. Esse corpinho proporcional ao tamanho também pequeno. Ela era realmente perfeita.

- Matsumoto! Vai colocar logo uma roupa dessente na minha filha agora! – falou o pai de Luna com uma cara estressada.

- Concordo com meu pai, então... – Luna começou a falar se dirigindo de volta para a escada.

- Não, não, não e não. – falou Matsumoto a puxando de volta. – Você esta linda com essa roupa, e vai ficar com ela por enquanto.

- Mas tia Matsu... – começou a falar ate ser interrompida por Matsumoto que colocou um dedo em sua boca.

- Você vai ficar com essa roupa e ponto final. – falou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto para logo empurrá-la para o sofá onde eu estava, fazendo ela cair em meu colo. – Agora você espera ai enquanto eu vou buscar a outra.

Luna parecia tão nervosa que nem sair do meu colo saiu depois que Matsumoto saiu da sala. Por mim eu nem me incomodava. Claro, estava nervoso, mas mesmo assim gostava da sensação de tela tão perto.

Enquanto estava distraído mirando-a e sentindo o doce cheiro que emanava de seu cabelo pude ouvir uma pequena risada esganiçada que eu conhecia muito bem e, de repente estava de novo naquela cidade toda branca e preta de frente para aquele maldito hollow.

- O que quer agora? – perguntei estressado.

- Ora meu amigo. – falou se levantando da beirada do prédio que estava sentado e andando na minha direção com um sorriso divertido no rosto. – Sabe que adoro nossas conversas, principalmente quando se trata dela.

- Não sou seu amigo e não quero você falando dela. – disse estressado.

- Não venha me dizer que quer ela só pra você? – falou ficando frente a frente comigo.

- Cale a boca! – gritei – Ela não é um objeto!

- Não me venha com essa. Eu sei que você a quer e não vou te negar que eu também, então se você não vai tomar iniciativa não me importaria em tomar seu corpo e fazê-la minha.

Nesse momento perdi meu controle e o segurei pela gola da camisa e o levantei do chão. Ele tinha apenas um sorriso divertido no rosto e uma expressão relaxada.

- Se encostar um dedo nela, eu juro que te mato.- falei. Ele apenas riu e me mirou divertido.

- Vai matar a se mesmo?

Antes que eu pudesse responder fui tirado desse lugar por uma voz bem familiar.

- Nick? Você esta bem? – perguntou com o rosto muito próximo do meu.

Tive que balançar a cabeça algumas vezes para voltar completamente ao normal e ver a distancia entre nós. Ela ainda estava sentada no meu colo me mirando preocupada.

- Nick? – voltou a perguntar.

- To, to bem. – falei ainda meio distraído.

Ela me sorriu ainda preocupada, mas logo se virou para a escada onde aparecia Matsumoto com Orihime, que usava algo igual ou mais provocativo do que usava Luna. Ela usava uma jaqueta que tampava apenas os seios da cor preta, uma saia tão curta e justa quanto a de Luna da cor vermelha e uma pequena bota de couro com salto alto.

Vi de canto de olho Kaito cruzar as pernas e desviar o olhar no mesmo instante. Quase morri de ri da cara dele quando vi essa reação.

- Orihime! – exclamou Renji ao chegar na sala. – Vai tirar isso e colocar algo mais decente agora mesmo!

- Calma ai né pai. – falou Orihime com seu típico tom desinteiriçado e reclamão. – Só to me divertindo um pouco.

- Nada de "mas". – falou em um tom autoritário. – Vá logo trocar essa roupa!

Orihime suspirou e começou a subir a escada dando passadas pesadas. Pude ouvir como Kaito suspirava de alivio.

- E você também mocinha. – falou o capitão Hitsugaya virando-se para Luna.

- Nem precisa falar de novo. – disse Luna se levantando e indo na direção da escada.

Mas antes que pudesse chegar vários elementares apareceram atravessando as paredes e nos cercando dentro da casa. Posicionei-me na frente de Luna nesse mesmo instante.

- Como é que tem tantos deles? – perguntei olhando ao redor.

- Não sei, mas é melhor a gente...

- Ora, ora, ora. Parece que esse mundo é mesmo bem interessante. – falou uma voz um pouco grave vindo da porta.

Todos nos olhamos para a porta e de lá apareceu um homem de mais ou menos uns vinte e vinte e cinco anos, de cabelos loiros e olhos vermelhos como o fogo. Ele apenas usava uma calça jeans e sapatos sociais, mais nada. Tinha cinco esferas flutuando em suas costas, cada uma de uma correspondente a um elemento.

- Elements. – sussurrou Luna segurando com força minha jaqueta. Sua foz tinha uma mistura de medo e raiva.

- Como ele pode já estar acordado? – esbravejou Kaito sendo segurado por dois Elementares.

- Ora, meu caro. – disse Elements com um tom divertido. – Sou mais inteligente que vocês. Ao parecer meu eu do futuro previu sua tática e mandou alguns Elementares para me acordar um pouco antes do previsto para poder impedir que vocês me destruíssem.

Os Elementares haviam segurado a todos exceto eu e Luna. Elements foi ate nossa direção ate ficar frente a frente conosco.

- Vejo que realmente é certo. – falou pensativo e com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. – Você possui mesmo o dom do fogo e da água juntos. E é realmente linda.

Ele olhava de cima a baixo o corpo de Luna, que estava tremendo, não sei se de medo ou raiva. Isso me irritou muito. Escondi Luna atrás de mim para que ficasse longe do olhar pervertido do homem a minha frente e mirei o mesmo desafiante.

- Fique longe dela. – ameacei.

- Ou o que? – falou desafiante e confiante. – Vai me matar? Ora garoto! Você não tem força pra isso.

- Tenho força suficiente para te mandar longe daqui. – rebati confiante.

- Não me venha com essa seu garoto intrometido. – esbravejou levando uma mão ao meu pescoço e me tirando do chão. Ele não era muito maior do que eu, mas conseguiu me levantar ate ficar mais alto que ambos. – Pode ser um capitão, mas não vai conseguir me deter.

- C-como sabe que sou um c-capitão? – perguntei sem fôlego e tentando tirar a mão dele de meu pescoço, mas tudo inútil.

- Eu sei tudo sobre vocês. Fui informado de tudo sobre esse presente e o futuro da onde vocês vieram. Sei sobre esse seu poder estranho e escuro que você carrega. – falou levando uma mão a meu peito e a encravando bem no lugar do coração.

Gritei e me contorce de dor. Ele estava usando o fogo para conseguir perfurar minha carne e alcançar meu coração.

- Nick! – ouvi meus pais gritarem meu nome, mas não pude vê-los já que fechei os olhos com força por causa da dor insuportável que sentia.

- Nick! – Luna gritou, dessa vez pude abrir ligeiramente um olho e mira-la. Ela tinha uma cara cheia de preocupação e temor.

- L-luna. – pude pronunciar entre gritos e arfados de dor.

- Solta ele! Vai matá-lo! – voltou a gritar só que dessa vez para o homem que me segurava.

- Se é o que você quer minha bela dama. – disse para logo me lançar contra a parede, que se quebrou ao impacto.

Voltei a respirar só que com dificuldade e ainda sentindo aquela dor insuportável no peito. Com dificuldade olhei para onde estava Luna que começava a correr ate minha direção com um olhar de preocupação, ate que Elements a puxou pelo braço, trazendo-a para se contra a vontade dela que se debatia sem parar.

Ele sussurrou algo em seu ouvido e começou a passar a mão em sua perna subindo ate sua saia.

- Sai de perto dela. – falei erguendo a mão na direção dele e concentrando minha heatsu na mesma. No mesmo instante apareceu uma bola de energia negra e azul que foi lançada contra ele, que desviou soltando Luna que caiu no chão.

Suspirei aliviado ao vê-la livre, mas logo meu corpo voltou a ficar tenso quando ele apareceu na minha frente com a cabeça do lado da minha e uma mão no meu ombro.

- Melhor cuidar bem dela. – sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Porque eu logo, logo vou pega-la para mim.

- Nem pense que vou deixar você levá-la. – falei sem fôlego.

- Nossa! Está bem corajoso para alguém que mal consegui falar. – falou divertido para logo esmurrar meu estomago me deixando sem ar e esculpir um pouco de sangue. – Ela vai ser minha e você... Não pode fazer nada para me impedir.

Ele desapareceu de novo me deixando atônito no lugar. Luna veio correndo ate mim e se ajoelhou ao meu lado. Mal podia distingui-la por causa da minha visão que estava embaçada.

Meus sentidos iam se debilitando a cada instante. Podia ouvir ela me gritando para ficar acordado e segurando meu rosto para que a mirasse. Não agüentei mais e perde a consciência.

Comecei a acordar lentamente. Podia sentir ainda meus ferimentos latejando de dor, mas estavam melhores do que antes.

Comecei a me levantar lentamente do que parecia ser um sofá. Ainda estava fraco, mas consegui sentar no sofá e olhar em volta. Estava na casa de meu pai, para ser mais exato na sala deitado em um dos sofás.

Não havia mais ninguém alem de mim. Bom... Pelo menos isso era o que eu pensava ate ouvir uma voz doce e preocupada.

- Você esta bem Nick? – perguntou Luna sentando do meu lado no sofá.

- Acho que sim. – falei ainda meio atordoado. – Só estou um pouco dolorido, mas o que aconteceu?

- Depois que você desmaiou nossos pais junto com Kaito e Orihime saíram para procurar Elements que havia desaparecido junto com os elementares. – falou com um sorriso triste no rosto.

- E por que não foi com eles? – perguntei.

- Como que "por que"? Fiquei para te ajudar. – falou meio ofendida. – Não sabe o susto que me deu quando desmaiou daquele jeito. Usei kido para curar um pouco de seus ferimentos, mas ao parecer você teve uma pequena hemorragia interna então foi um pouco complicado.

- E você esta bem? – voltei a perguntar.

- Eu estou ótima. – falou com um sorriso no rosto, mas eu sabia que era falso.

- Não precisa fingir um sorriso, se quiser chorar pode. – falei olhando distraído para frente.

Sabia que ela ia chorar, mas não sabia que ela ia fazer o que fez. Ela me olhou confusa por alguns segundos para logo seus olhos se encherem de lagrimas e saltar contra mim me abraçando com força e escondendo seu rosto em meu peito enquanto chorava sem controle.

- Lu-luna. – disse sentido meu rosto começar a corar.

- Me desculpe. – disse entre soluços chamando minha atenção.

- Por que esta se desculpando?

- Porque isso não teria acontecido se não fosse por minha causa. – falou quase gritando.

- Como que por sua culpa? – perguntei desconsertado. Ela estava voltando a se culpar.

- Se eu não tivesse tão assustada e estática podia ter te ajudado quando ele te atacou. Mas eu fui uma covarde e deixei o medo me dominar na hora em que eu devia estar te ajudando.

- Não se culpe. Isso não tem nada haver. – falei irritado. – Pare de se culpar que você não teve nada haver com isso tudo que me passou.

- Claro que tive! – gritou me fazendo calar. Ela levou a mão ate o lugar onde estava meu coração e o tocou de leve. Foi só nesse momento que percebe que estava sem camisa, e sentir esse toque tão leve dela me passava calafrios pelo corpo todo. – Eu quase te perdi e tudo por meu medo. Eu quase fiquei sem a ultima pessoa que me restava por causa de uma coisa tão besta.

- Era comum você ter medo. – falei a abraçando pelo ombro com carinho. – Depois de tudo o que ele fez com você.

- Mas não era razão para deixar que isso me domine e faça com que os outros se sacrifiquem por mim. – falou mais calma.

- Se eu fiz isso é por uma razão. – falei a apertando mais contra mim.

- Sou fraca. – sussurrou quase caindo no sono. – Fui fraca para defender meus pais e agora fui fraca para te proteger.

- Você não é fraca. – sussurrei acariciando sua cabeça – Você é a pessoa mais corajosa e forte que eu já conheci. E não venha negar por que é. Agora vá descansar, tivemos um dia cheio hoje.

Ela apenas assentiu e logo depois de chorar mais um pouco caiu em um sono profundo. Fiquei mais alguns minutos assim ate decidir me levantar e levá-la para o quarto de minhas tias, que era aonde ia dormir.

- Por que a defende? – perguntou minha tia aparecendo na escada. – Ela não merece isso.

- E por que não merece tia Karin? – perguntei desconsertado.

- Olha só o que ela te fez. – falou apontando para meus ferimentos. – Ela deixou que ele te ferisse desse jeito. Ela viu o que ele estava fazendo com você e não fez nada.

- Não foi culpa dela. – falei mirando o rosto adormecido de Luna que estava em meus braços.

- Não? – perguntou minha tia desconsertada. – Ela é uma capitã, devia controlar o medo e enfrentar o perigo de frente, ela devia...

- Sabe o que ele fez com ela para que ela ficasse daquela maneira? – perguntei a interrompendo. Minha tia apenas negou com a cabeça. – Pois fique sabendo que ele matou os pais dela na frente dela quando ela tinha apenas sete anos, sem falar que a quase violou quando ela tinha apenas quatorze. Não seria motivo para ter medo?

Minha tia ficou em silencio. Não queria contar isso sem a permissão de Luna, mas não ia permitir que falassem dela desse jeito.

- Se seu ódio por ela é só pelo fato de ela ser filha da Hinamori-san e do Hitsugaya-taichou pode ir repensando seus atos. – falei fazendo com que ela arregalasse os olhos. – Se você realmente amasse o capitão Hitsugaya o deixaria ser feliz ao invés de odiar quem ele ama. Pare de ser grossa com as duas por um fato que não faz o menor sentido.

Tia Karin abriu e fechou a boca varias vezes ate encontrar as palavras que queria dizer.

- Você a ama. – não era uma pergunta, mas mesmo assim responde.

- Sim, a amo com toda a minha alma. – falei voltando a mirar a bela imagem que tinha nos braços. – Ela foi quem me ajudou a achar o caminho da felicidade mesmo que eu não merecesse já que sou um monstro.

- O que quer dizer?

- Sou um hibrido. Metade hollow, metade shinigame e metade humano, uma criatura que não devia nascer e vivia na escuridão por causa disso. Ate ela aparecer e me tirar de lá. – um pequeno sorriso apareceu em meu rosto, mas continuei falando. – E não vou deixar que ninguém, nem mesmo você a magoe mais. Por isso darei minha vida para que aquele desgraçado não a tenha e a faça sofrer ainda mais.

Minha tia abaixou a cabeça, mostrando que tinha se sentido culpada pelo que havia dito sobre Luna e deixou um espaço para eu passar. Não perdi mais tempo e comecei a caminhar pelas escadas.

- Por que ele a quer? – perguntou minha tia quando havia acabado de passar por ela.

- Não sei. – falei em um suspiro. – O único que sabia o que ele queria era o Hitsugaya-taichou, mas ele morreu antes de poder dizer para mais alguém alem da Hinamori que também morreu. Mas sei que ele quer algo alem do que o capitão Hitsugaya pensava.

- E o que mais ele quer? – voltou a perguntar.

- O corpo dela. – falei. – Ele quer que ela seja sua esposa.

Depois disso voltei a subir as escadas ate chegar no quarto das minhas tias que era onde ela iria dormir. Tudo lá dentro já estava preparado, ficou meio apertado por ter tantas meninas na casa, mas coube tudo.

Coloquei Luna em um dos colchões que tinha no chão. Ela começou a se contorcer e a fazer caretas enquanto dormia, mas isso não era estranho. Todas as noites ela tinha pesadelos que a faziam acordar todas as noites gritando. E devo dizer que ela tinha pesadelos com a morte dos pais.

Não sei como isso aconteceu exatamente porque só a encontrei depois que havia sido correndo do local em que tudo aconteceu. Mas foi tão marcante que todas as noites ela sonhava com a mesma coisa e eu sempre a consolava, não que estivesse reclamando.

- Não, não! – exclamava em meio a sonhos com o cenho franzido e os olhos apertados com força.

Levei uma mão ate seu rosto e o acariciei com delicadeza. Ela começou a relaxar, mas dava para notar que ainda estava tendo o pesadelo. Parecia que não dava para evitar esses pesadelos noturnos. Acho que só vai acabar quando resolvermos tudo isso.

- Não se preocupe Luna. – sussurrei com um leve sorriso no rosto. – Vamos acabar com isso e você não terá mais pesadelos e poderá dormir em paz finalmente. É uma promessa.

Aproximei-me de seu rosto lentamente e dei um pequeno beijo em seus lábios. Já fazia isso a muito tempo, mas não contava como um beijo verdadeiro. Queria beijá-la quando estava acordada e podia me corresponder, mesmo que considerasse isso um sonho impossível.

Seu rosto relaxou no mesmo instante e um leve sorriso apareceu em sua face. Ela se aconchegou mais na cama suspirando.

- Nick. – falou entre suspiros. Devo dizer que isso me alegrou um pouco, afinal, quando uma garota suspira seu nome logo depois de beijá-la devia ser um bom sinal.

Levantei-me e olhei para ela, percebendo só agora o que ela estava usando. Era o mesmo vestido que estava usando antes. Sua figura delicada naquele vestido era perfeita sem nenhum exagero.

Sai do quarto e fui direto para o quarto de meu pai que era onde ia ficar. Deitei no colchão e tentei pegar no sono.

Mesmo que parecesse estar dormindo vi quando todos voltaram, quando todos foram dormir e quando Luna acordou no meio da noite gritando. Mas dessa vez ela foi consolada pela mãe e não por mim.

Só depois disso consegui dormir.

* * *

_Espero que tenham gostado (se é que tenho mais algum leitor T-T) e me desculpem por ter demorado tanto, mas é que eu estava consentrada em outras fics._

_Nessa teve mais OOCs do que qualquer coisa, mas garanto que logo, logo vou colocar um Hitsuhina e um IchiRuki de arrebentar. _

_Más noticias: Para aqueles que não sabem e não acompanham mais Bleach tenho noticias aterradoras! O Hitsugaya morreu TT-TT! Junto com varios outros capitães, mas para sorte de algs que gostão d Byakuia do Zaraki e o Myuri(não sei se ecreve assim) eles foram os unicos que sobreviveram. Um miuto de silencio para o mais fofo do anime... T-T_

_B-bjs_


	8. Chapter 8

**Filhos do futuro.**

**Segredo revelado.**

**LUNA POV.**

Fazia minha ronda pelo lado leste da cidade antes mesmo do sol terminar de nascer no horizonte. Havíamos acordado cedo para patrulhar a cidade para ver se achávamos alguma pista do Elements.

Nick insistiu para vir comigo, mas desde o que havia acontecido ontem com o Elements eu preferi vir sozinha e poupá-lo de um possível encontro com aquele demônio dos elementos.

E nunca fiquei tão agradecida comigo mesmo por essa decisão. Já havia enfrentado uns nove ou dez elementares e eles não paravam de aparecer a cada rua que virava, sem falar que cada vez parecia mais difícil derrotá-los.

Parei ao chegar na ultima rua da ala leste. Já estava cansada de tanto usar minha força espiritual. Mas guando estava pronta para voltar para a casa do pai do Nick ouvi uma risada que sempre me fazia paralisar vinda de trás de mim.

Virei rapidamente com a espada erguida só para ver Elements com um sorriso divertido no rosto e com uns quatro Elementares atrás dele.

- Vejam quem esta aqui. – falou divertido. Fiquei em posição de ataque, mas podia sentir meu corpo tremer de medo. – Se não é minha adorável Luna. O que faz aqui querida.

- Fique longe de mim. – falei quando o vi se aproximar. – Se der mais um passo na minha direção vou acabar com você aqui mesmo.

Ele riu e continuou a andar na minha direção. Quase que imediatamente comecei a lançar bolas de fogo e gelo para ele, mas os Elementares entraram na frente e interceptaram meu ataque com outro.

Corri por entre a fumaça que havia se formado e com movimentos rápidos acertei cada ponto frágil de cada um, eliminando-os. Logo depois me concentrei em acertar Elements que estava no mesmo lugar tranqüilo. Fui ate ele correndo e tentei cortá-lo com minha espada que se dividiu em duas, cada uma em uma mão.

Mas antes que pudesse acertá-lo ele desapareceu. Olhei para todos os lados procurando a onde ele podia estar, ate ser atingida por uma bola de raios que pegou certeiro nas minhas costas, me lançando contra um prédio.

A parede do prédio se quebrou quando meu corpo se chocou contra o mesmo, me deixando cheia de hematomas e arranhões, mas por sorte nada grave. Tentei me levantar e tirar as pedras de cimentos que haviam quebrado no impacto.

- Vamos minha garota. – falou já perto de mim com uma mão em meu queixo, levantando-o para que o visse. – Não quero te machucar, mas você não me da escolha se continuar com aqueles shinigames idiotas.

- Se ainda não percebeu eu sou uma shinigame! – exclamei fazendo com que soltasse meu rosto.

- Mas você não é como os outros. – disse se aproximando de mim. – Você é especial, mas eles não vêm isso, não é mesmo? Eles não enxergam suas verdadeiras habilidades e te tratam como um lixo, enquanto você sempre os defende.

Fiquei calada. Odiava admitir, mas ele estava certo, ninguém me entendia realmente. Sempre fui sozinha... não, não sou sozinha tenho o Nick e agora o Kaito e a Orihime, mesmo que esses dois últimos não me entendessem muito bem.

- Você esta errado. – falei. Podia sentir minha heatsu começar a se liberar lentamente.

- Como?

- Você esta errado! – repeti levantando o rosto com mais confiante. – É, tem pessoas que não me entendem, mas eu tenho amigos em que confio e tenho certeza que não vão me decepcionar. Por isso não vou me juntar a você nem que você me ofereça o próprio mundo.

Me joguei contra Elements me impulsionado com os destroços da parede do prédio e tentei cortá-lo com minhas espadas gêmeas. Mas ele desapareceu. Arrastei meus pés pelo chão ate parar e olhei para trás logo em seguida.

Pude ver como Elements vinha em minha direção com um sorriso no rosto e uma esfera de raios na mão. Mas antes que pudesse me atingir, uma sombra negra apareceu na minha frente e o atingiu com um murro na cara.

- Demorou para chegar. – falei com um sorriso no rosto, não precisava adivinhar para saber quem era quem havia me salvou.

- Desculpa. – falou Nick com um sorriso divertido no rosto – Mas parecia que você não precisava de ajuda.

Ele então desapareceu e reapareceu na frente do Elementes que ainda parecia estar atordoado com o ultimo golpe que Nick lhe dera. Nick começou a dar vários golpes em Elements em movimentos rápidos que a custo consegui ver.

- Eu já disse pra ficar longe dela! – dizia enquanto proferia vários golpes variando entre o rosto e o estomago.

Cheguei a pensar que Nick ia continuar batendo em Elements ate o mesmo morrer ou desmaiar, mas ao parecer Elements cansou de apanhar e desapareceu. Nick parou e ficou lá parado por um tempo ate suspirar e se voltar para mim.

- Vamos! – falou esboçando um pequeno sorriso no rosto. – Todos já voltaram e só estão te esperando.

Usamos o shupun para ir para a casa do Ichigo-san, mas na metade do caminho minhas ultimas gotas de energia se esgotaram me fazendo parar e quase cair no chão, mas algo me segurou antes disso.

- Devia gastar menos energia em suas missões. – falou Nick sorrindo divertido para logo depois me colocar em suas costas e voltar a usar o shupun.

- Não precisava fazer isso. – disse ao chegarmos em casa e ele me colocou no chão.

- Não podia te deixar lá sozinha andando ate aqui. – rebateu abrindo a porta.

- Vamos fazer um piquenique!

Foi isso que ouvimos logo depois que Nick abriu a porta. Mais uma distração, foi isso que pensei ao ver Matsumoto pulando de um lado para o outro arrumando a cesta do piquenique e outras coisas.

Meu pai a mirava irritado enquanto minha mãe tentava acalmá-lo. Os pais de Nick tinham uma gotinha na cabeça e o pai de Orihime estava tentando parar a briga dela com o Kaito.

Hoje seria um dia e tanto.

**HINAMORI POV.**

Não sei como consegui convencer o Hitsugaya a deixar a Matsumoto viva e vir a esse piquenique que a mesma havia organizado. Estressado ele ainda estava, mas pelo menos não tentava matar ninguém.

- Hitsugaya, relaxa e como o bolo que tá uma delicia! – falei, mas ele continuou de cara emburrada e de braços cruzados nem tocando na comida deliciosa que tinha na sua frente.

- Desiste Hinamori. – falou Matsumoto comendo um sanduiche que Yuzu havia feito. – Quando ele se estressa ninguém tira essa cara de emburrado dele.

- Eu sei. – sussurrei voltando a comer o pedaço de bolo que tinha na mão.

- AAAAAHHHHHH!

Olhei para trás só para ver Nick e Luna chocando suas espadas. Esses dois pareciam não ter tempo para brincadeiras, logo que chegamos foram direto treinar. Seus guingais estavam encostados em uma arvore ale perto de olhos fechados com as cabeças encostadas uma em cima da outra. Qualquer um que visse acharia que eram dois namorados dormindo juntos em um encontro.

- E esses dois? – perguntou Matsumoto mirando na mesma direção que eu. – Não deixam o trabalho para nada? Qual é o problema de uma boa diversão?

- Essa é a diversão deles. – disse Orihime tomando um suco enquanto Kaito que estava a seu lado assentia e devorava tudo o que via na frente.

- O que quer dizer Orihime-san? – perguntei. Todos que estavam sentados prestaram atenção, ate mesmo Hitsugaya deixou de estar emburrado para prestar atenção no que Orihime falava.

Ela se virou para olhar os dois treinando com um leve sorriso no rosto. Dei uma olhada nos dois e, em alguma parte dos movimentos rápidos que faziam pude ver um sorriso na face dos dois. Realmente, pareciam estar se divertindo.

- Sempre que tinham uma oportunidade de treinar eles o faziam. Nunca tiveram um bom relacionamento com os outros shinigames que não fossem eles dois ou seus pais então o meio que eles encontraram para se distrair era treinando suas habilidades para mostrar a todos o que eles eram capazes de fazer. – dizia Orihime olhando distraída para os dois. – Eles treinam lutando um contra o outro e ficam assim ate um ou os dois caírem rendidos ao chão sem poder se mover mais.

Todos voltaram seus olhares para Luna e Nick. A primeira fazia um kido e lançava contra o segundo que também lançava um nela. A luta era rápida e dava apenas algumas pequenas pausas quando chocavam as espadas.

- Mas o que mais me deixa triste ao ver os dois assim. – voltou a falar Orihime só que dessa vez com um tom triste e melancólico. – É que ajudamos para que eles fossem tão isolados do mundo e tão mergulhados no sofrimento.

- Quando era pequeno sempre ouvia minha mãe falar sobre ela. – dessa vez era Kaito que falava. – Sempre falava sobre a filhinha do seu antigo taichou. Como ela era fofa quando bebê, como era parecida com sua amiga Momo, tanto em aparência quanto em personalidade, como era apegada ao pai e coisas do tipo. Mas eu nunca ousei chegar perto dela já que as outras crianças sempre diziam que eles eram aberrações e que quem chegasse perto deles podia morrer.

- Faz pouco tempo que viramos amigos. – voltou a falar Orihime. – Tudo por culpa de uma missão que nos obrigaram a fazer com eles. Luna me protegeu com seu próprio corpo enquanto Nick arriscou a vida para salvar Kaito.

- Eles pareciam não se importar com as suas próprias vidas, principalmente Luna. Sempre seria, concentrada, calculista e fria. Só a vi sorrir algumas vezes antes de virmos para cá. – falou Kaito. – E sempre foi com o Nick.

- Ela parecia não ligar mais se morria ou continuava viva. – continuou Orihime – Nas missões sempre se arriscava ao máximo, protegia a todos que podia e não ligava se estivesse com um corte profundo ou leve. Nick já era mais preocupado com o bem estar de ambos. Ele a curava, a protegia, a ajudava, fazia tudo por ela. E já vi terem varias discussões sobre o modo que ela se arrisca. Não sabemos muita coisa sobre eles já que são muito reservados, mas sei que podemos confiar nos dois.

Todos ficaram em silencio só observando o casal lutando com todo o empenho que tinham. Não conseguia imaginar Luna seria e fria. Eram pocas as vezes que a havia visto assim, mas acho que é pelo fato de poder ver eu e Hitsugaya de novo. Fico preocupada em saber que perder a gente tão sedo cause um impacto tão grande nela.

Com o passar do tempo o assunto foi sendo esquecido. Matsumoto guardava as coisas do piquenique enquanto Kaito e Orihime brigavam por causa de um pedaço de bolo. Ichigo e Renji haviam dormido enquanto Rukia observava Luna e Nick treinando. Virei para ver o Hitsugaya. Ele estava deitado na grama olhando distraidamente para o céu claro. Seu rosto estava pensativo e preocupado. Andei ate sua direção e me sentei ao seu lado.

- O que houve Hitsugaya-kun? – perguntei o mirando um pouco preocupada.

- Estava pensando no motivo pelo qual aquele cara esta atrás da nossa filha. – falou sem me mirar. – Ichigo me contou que a irmã dele disse para ele que Nick havia lhe contado que no futuro eu sabia o por que dele estar tão interessado nela, mas que não pude contar a mais ninguém alem de você antes de morrer. Ele também falou que ele esta atrás dela porque quer que ela se torne sua esposa.

Um calafrio percorreu meu corpo quando ele falou tudo aquilo. Só a idéia do Hitsugaya morrer já me entristecia, mas ainda com o fato de que um maníaco maluco quer que minha filha seja sua esposa me deixava completamente aterrada.

- E o que você acha que é o outro motivo para ele querê-la? – perguntei com a voz um pouco tremula.

- Andei pensando no que ele havia dito lá na casa do Kurosaki sobre ela ter o poder do fogo e da água juntos. – não pude evitar segurar com força minha calça ao me lembrar do que havia acontecido ontem. A sena dele quase matando o filho da Rukia-san e quase violando a minha filha era o bastante para me apavorar. – Bom... – voltou a dizer Hitsugaya chamando minha atenção. – Foi então que comecei a analisar os tipos de Elementares ele fazia e me dei conta de que não havia nenhum que tivesse a mistura de fogo e água.

- E o que isso quer dizer? – perguntei ainda não entendendo a linha de raciocínio.

- Talvez ele não possa juntar esses dois elementos. E talvez ele precise disso para poder dominar completamente todos os elementos e nos destruir finalmente. – dizia Hitsugaya – talvez seja por isso que ele a queira tanto. Para ter seu poder e dominar a todos.

- Mas o que aconteceria se ele pudesse unir todos os elementos? – perguntei.

- Não sei. – sussurrou um pouco frustrado.

O clima que nos rodeava ficou tenso. Minhas mãos já começavam a doer de tanto apertá-las e começava a imaginar minha filha com aquele cara a maltratando e abusando dela. Também podia ver Hitsugaya tenso fechando os olhos com força e contraindo seus músculos do braço.

Podia imaginar a preocupação que ele estava sentido. Já estava percebendo como ele adquiria um instinto paterno com relação a Luna e como se preocupava com ela, começava a ter ate um pouco de inveja, mas sabia que era bobagem.

- Agora chega Hitsugaya! – falei chamando sua atenção. – Senta!

- Mas pra que Hinamori? – perguntou confuso.

- Só senta. – ele se sentou e eu me posicionei atrás dele. Me ajoelhei para poder ficar pelo menos da sua altura e comecei a massagear seus ombros.

- O que esta fazendo Momo? – perguntou fincando um pouco tenso.

- Você anda muito estressado, e nada melhor para o estresse do que uma boa massagem. – falei sorrindo e continuando a massageá-lo. – Agora relaxe.

Ele não falou mais nada e deixou que eu fizesse a massagem. Aos poucos sentia seu corpo relaxar debaixo das minhas mãos o que me deixava satisfeita. Quando ouvi um pequeno bocejo reprimido vindo dele sorri e me afastei um pouco, para logo depois puxar de leve seu corpo para trás ate deitar sua cabeça em meu colo.

Ele me mirou um pouco confuso e eu apenas lhe sorri levando uma mão ate seu cabelo e o penteando com os dedos. Raramente tocava o cabelo de Hitsugaya e quando o fazia sempre me impressionava com a maciez que era.

Comecei a cantarolar uma pequena musica que eu e Hitsugaya adorávamos e sempre ouvíamos quando vínhamos ao mundo humano. Sabia a letra de cor por causa de tantas vezes que a havia ouvido. Me sentia um pouco constrangida com Hitsugaya me mirando com tanta atenção, mas mesmo assim continuei acariciando seus cabelos e seu rosto enquanto cantava a canção baixinho, só para ele ouvir.

Não pude evitar sorrir com ternura ao ver os olhos dele se fecharem lentamente enquanto ele tentava inutilmente deixá-los abertos. Ajeitei meu corpo para que pudesse deixar sua cabeça de lado em meu colo e poder acariciar seu rosto melhor.

Por mais que Hitsugaya não gostasse que o comparasse com um garoto pequeno eu não podia evitar fazê-lo. Mesmo ele tendo crescido as feições de seu rosto continuavam como as de um garoto, com um pouco mais de rudez, mas mesmo assim a de um garoto. E eu adorava isso e não queria que mudasse.

Quando os olhos de Hitsugaya finalmente se fecharam ele virou a cabeça na minha direção e o pressionou contra meu ventre respirando fundo logo em seguida. Sorri e terminei de cantar a canção, mas ainda continuei acariciando seu cabelo. Isso era uma oportunidade única que tinha de ficar tão perto dele e não ia desperdiçá-la.

- Kawai! – ouvi Matsumoto exclamar a meu lado.

- Shhh! - disse colocando um dedo nos lábios. Ela assentiu com a cabeça, mas não tirou o sorriso do rosto. Voltei a olhar o Hitsugaya.

- Momo você é incrível! – exclamou novamente Matsumoto só que dessa vez em um tom mais baixo. – nunca vi meu taichou tão relaxado!

- Ele estava mesmo precisando relaxar. – falei mexendo em seus cabelos brancos.

- Nossa! – ouvi exclamarem de novo, só que dessa vez não era Matsumoto e sim Rukia que se aproximava de nós. – Esse é o mesmo capitão Hitsugaya que tem a fama de ser frio e Mal humorado?

- É ele sim! A Hinamori fez o impossível! – falou Matsumoto se ajoelhando ao meu lado. – Kawai! Ele fica tão lindo dormindo! Parece uma criança!

Eu e Rukia assentimos. De repente Hitsugaya se contorceu incomodo em meu colo, eu apenas acariciei-lhe o rosto e ele parou, levou os baços ate minha cintura e a envolveu com força.

- Hinamori. – sussurrou em suspiro em meio a sonhos, fazendo meu rosto corar.

- KAWAI! – disseram Matsumoto e Rukia ao mesmo tempo me fazendo corar mais ainda.

- Se vocês acham isso Kawai tinha que ver quando eles dormiam na varanda de casa. – falou Luna chegando perto de nós já com seu guingai. – Abraçados e sussurrando o nome um do outro em suspiros.

Se antes já estava fortemente corada agora já devia ser estar mais vermelha que o próprio vermelho. Imaginar eu e o Hitsugaya desse jeito era o meu mais belo e impossível sonho. Ele só me via como uma irmã, fico admira só pelo fato de termos uma filha.

- Isso seria impossível. – falei fazendo com que toda me mirassem. – Ele só me vê como uma amiga ou irmã. Não tem como eu ficar assim com ele, sem falar que ele tem a Karin.

- Não fale besteira Momo. – disse Matsumoto – Ele ama você tanto quanto você ama ele. Não percebe o jeito que ele olha pra você? Nunca vi alguém olhar com tanto carinho e amor outra pessoa. Por mais que ele tente esconder fica obvio que ele também te ama.

- Como sabe que eu o amo? – perguntei olhando surpresa para ela. Matsumoto podia ser minha melhor amiga, mas mesmo assim nunca contei nada desse tipo para ela (também do jeito que ela era '-.-)

- Por favor, Hinamori. Notasse de longe que vocês se gostam. – falou com cara de obvio.

- Se servi de consolo. – começou a falar Luna colocando a mão em meu ombro. – Ele vai fazer a mais linda declaração que você ou qualquer uma já poderia ter ouvido.

- E como é? – perguntei curiosa. Matusumoto e Rukia também pareciam querer saber já que prestaram bastante atenção.

- Isso eu não posso dizer. – falou se deixando cair de costa no chão e fechando os olhos. Suspirei um pouco decepcionado, mas me consolava com o fato de poder ouvi-la algum dia e da pessoa que quero.

- E o Nick? Já se declarou? – perguntou Matsumoto fazendo eu e Rukia a miramos com um pouco desaprovação, afinal o instinto materno nos fazia ficar preocupadas com o relacionamento de nossos filhos.

Mas para falar a verdade não me importaria que minha filha namorasse com o filho da Rukia-san. Ele parecia ser um garoto responsável, sem falar no carinho que ele parecia ter com Luna. Seriam um casal bem bonito.

- Declarou? – perguntou Luna abrindo os olhos e mirando a Matsumoto com um olhar confuso, mas com um ligeiro tom vermelho no rosto.

- Não venha dar uma de inocente. Sei muito bem que vocês dois se gostam. – falou Matsumoto com um olhar acusador.

- Claro que nos gostamos, somos amigos. – falou desviando o olhar.

- Você sabe que tipo de gostar eu estou me referindo. – Luna parecia nervosa e seu rosto toma um tom cada vez mais forte de vermelho. – Vamos Luna, você pode falar. Você gosta do Nick.

- Gosto. – sussurrou com o rosto bastante corado e ao mesmo tempo melancólico. – E daria tudo para que ele sentisse o mesmo.

- E quem disse que ele não sente? – perguntou Rukia que se pronunciava somente agora. – Ele tem o maior carinho com você e tem ate medo que você se afaste dele. Com certeza ele sente o mesmo.

- Falando nisso, onde ele está? – perguntei olhando para os lados.

- Em cima daquela arvore. – falou apontando para a arvore que Ichigo-san estava dormindo. – Ele queria terminar o treino cedo para podermos poupar energia. Sempre se preocupa de mais.

Olhei para a arvore que Ichigo-kun estava deitado e pude ver uma silhueta em um dos galhos. Olhei de volta para as garotas e vi como Rukia-san mirava de Nick para Ichigo, acho que ela tinha muito apresso pelos dois e mais do que ela mesma podia saber.

De repente Luna se levantou de golpe sendo seguida por Ichigo, Nick, que saltou da arvore e Hitsugaya, que se sentou tão rápido que me assustou. Os quatro pareciam ter um olhar preocupado e se voltaram para cima, bem na direção do céu.

Segui seu olhar ate me deparar com nuvens negras começando a tampar completamente o céu. Elas se fundiram e começaram a formar um redemoinho com raios azuis que atravessavam tanto as nuvens quanto o próprio ar indo ate o chão.

Comecei a sentir uma pressão espiritual muito forte vinda do centro de tudo aquilo. Ela fez com que o vento soprasse com mais força fazendo todas as arvores chacoalharem e com que tivéssemos que nos segurar para não sermos arrastados junto.

- É ele. – falou Luna em um sussurro saindo de seu guingai – Parece que se fortaleceu. Mas como isso pode ter acontecido tão rápido?

- LUNA! – gritou Nick fazendo com que todos virássemos para trás.

Elements estava atrás de Luna com um grande sorriso no rosto. Ele a segurou pelo pulso e pela cintura a arrastando para o lugar debaixo do centro do redemoinho. Já ia me levantar e sair do meu guingai quando uma sombra passou rapidamente por nós e foi na direção dos dois. Era Nick que retirou sua zanpakitou da bainha e tentou atacar Elements, que para desvia teve que soltar Luna.

Não perdi mais tempo e sai do meu guingai junto com todos. Hitsugaya foi o segundo a atacar Elements que havia reaparecido a poucos metros de nós. Ele materializou uma espada rodeada de raios e começou a se defender dos golpes de Hitsugaya que não parava de atacar.

Quando Hitsugaya ia proferir mais um golpe Elements desapareceu e reapareceu atrás dele formando uma bola de fogo e raios com a mão apontada para as costas de Toushiro.

- Hitsugaya! – gritei, mas foi tarde de mais. Elements soltou a bola de fogo e raios que atingiu em cheio a Hitsugaya que foi lançado para frente com tanta força que quando bateu em uma arvore a mesma se partiu.

Corri ate Elements e lancei-lhe uma bola de fogo que ele desviou com facilidade. Tentei acertá-lo com mais algumas, mas ele sempre desviava. Pulei e tentei acertá-lo com minha zanpakitou só que ele a segurou com facilidade e me jogou com força para um dos prédios que tinha ali perto.

Choquei contra um prédio que estava perto do parque. Meu corpo dolorido caiu no chão como se eu fosse apenas uma boneca de pano. Olhei para onde estava acontecendo a batalha. Todos tentavam atingir Elements, mas o mesmo se defendia com muita facilidade e os derrubava com mais facilidade ainda.

Levantei-me com dificuldade e corri ate ele novamente. Aproveitei que ele estava de costas e o ataquei com a minha espada. Mas ele se virou e antes que pudesse fincar minha espada em sua cabeça ele ficou sua própria espada em meu ventre.

Minha visão ficou turva e embaçada enquanto sentia-o retirando a espada de meu ventre e meu sangue escorrendo por meu corpo. Cai de joelhos para logo depois desmoronar em cima da grama que nesse momento parecia tão confortável.

A ultima coisa que pude ver foi o olhar preocupado de Hitsugaya e o de Luna. Depois já não conseguia ver mais nada, sabia que estava consciente, mesmo que só por um triz de desmaiar, mas já não podia ver mais nada, apenas escutar.

**LUNA POV.**

Vi como Elements atravessava a espada em minha mãe e a mesma cai no chão inerte quando a espada foi retirada de seu corpo.

- Hinamori! – ouvi meu pai gritar com a voz desesperada e preocupada. Voltei a vê-lo e me surpreendi quando o vi. Ele tinha os olhos marejados e cheios de medo, só o vi assim uma vez e foi no dia em que morreram ele e a mamãe. – Hyorimaru!

O dragão de gelo que caracterizava sua espada saiu a tona rodeando Elements e lançava vários cristais de gelo pontiagudos contra o mesmo. Hyorimaru parecia maior e mais poderoso do que havia visto em anos. Ele tinha uma cor mais azulada e forte e por todo seu corpo de gelo tinha partis parecidas com espinhos bem resistentes.

Olhei para meu pai e o mesmo tinha uma expressão cheia de fúria e os olhos transbordando de ódio e tristeza. Nunca o vi dessa maneira, já ouvi boatos que na guerra de inverno ele ficou com tanta fúria que passara a agir por instinto, mas não pensei que ele ficasse dessa maneira. Dava ate medo. Ate sua heatsu estava monstruosamente grande.

Elements conseguiu escapar das agulhas de gelo, mas antes que pudesse se afastar Hyorimaru o rodeou e o apertou como uma cobra. Podia ver Elements se contorcendo e tentado usar algum dos elementos, sem sucesso. De repente os espinhos que tinha em Hyorimaru aumentaram encravando-se em Elements que gritou de dor.

- S-seu desgraçado! – falou Elements logo que os espinhos voltaram ao normal. – S-se eu não t-tivesse planos c-com você j-juro que te m-matava.

- Cale a boca! – gritou meu pai fazendo com que Hyorimaru o tacasse longe. Tanto que o perdi de vista.

Logo depois meu pai correu ate o corpo de minha mãe que estava deitada no chão ainda sangrando. Fui na mesma direção e me ajoelhei do lado dela enquanto ele fazia o mesmo, só que ele a pegou com delicadeza levantando um pouco sua cabeça. Os olhos dela estavam abertos e iam de um lado para o outro parecendo procurar alguma coisa.

- Momo. – sussurrou meu pai com a voz quebrada. – Momo, por favor, aquenta.

- S-shiro...chan – falou ela com a voz quebrada e levando uma mão ate o rosto de meu pai que a segurou com suma delicadeza e pressionado-a um pouco contra seu rosto – É v-você?

- Sou eu Momo. Não se preocupe tudo vai ficar bem. – disse com os olhos já começando a escorrer lagrimas. – Eu te prometo. Prometo que tudo vai ficar bem.

Ela sorriu um pouco, mas isso durou pouco já que começou a tossir sangue. Não agüentei mais e, com lagrimas escorrendo por meus olhos, usei kidou para curar a ferida de minha mão. Tentava concentrar o máximo de energia que podia para que a ferida se cicatrizasse rápido.

- Rukia! – ouvi gritarem atrás de mim e me virei só para ver Elements golpeando a mão de Nick que saiu voando para longe arrastando de vez em quando no chão.

Olhei para Elements e o mesmo tinha o rosto sombrio, cheio de fúria. Seu corpo já estava cicatrizado e o único vestígio de que havia se machucado eram as pequenas cicatrizes que tinha na parte superior de seu corpo.

Voltei a ver a ferida de minha mãe que ainda estava um pouco aberta, mas pelo menos não saia mais sangue e havia se fechado um pouco. Fiquei um pouco indecisa entre lutar contra Elements e cuidar de minha mãe.

- Pode ir. – falou meu pai me tirando dos meus pensamentos. – Eu cuido dela agora.

Sorri-lhe e me levantei indo na direção da batalha. Sabia que não tinha chance alguma contra Elements, mas não podia deixar que ele machucasse mais alguém.

- Fire-Ice! – gritei fazendo com que da minha espada dois dragões gêmeos surgissem, um azul e outro vermelho.

Eles me rodearam me fazendo sentir um pouco mais confiante e segura. Eles eram meus pequenos guardiões desde que era pequena e sempre adorava quando eles apareciam , igual eles adoravam quando eu os chamava.

- Hora de arrebentar rapazes! - gritei, os dois rugiram fortemente e aumentaram de tamanho. – Redemoinho do Inferno, União de dois dragões!

Fire e Ice se jogaram para frente na direção de Elements, girando em volta um do outro formando um redemoinho de fogo e gelo. Elements se virou, mas já era tarde de mais, o redemoinho o atingiu em cheio, fazendo com que gritasse de dor.

Entrei no meio do redemoinho e tentei atingi-lo com a minha espada, mas ele a segurou como se não estivesse acontecendo nada e me tacou para fora do redemoinho, fazendo com que o mesmo desaparecesse. Acabei arrastando pelo chão ate parar perto da floresta.

Podia sentir o sangue escorrer por meu rosto caindo um pouco em minha boca. Olhei na direção de Elements e o mesmo vinha andando em minha direção. Fire e Ice se materializaram novamente e foram na direção do mesmo que fez apenas um pequeno movimento de braço para fazê-los desaparecer.

- Não chegue perto. – avisei tentando manter minha voz rude.

- Ora minha querida, eu não teria que fazer isso se você não tivesse tentado me atacar. – falou se ajoelhando na minha frente.

- Você quase matou minha mãe! - esbravejei tentando me mover, mas ao parecer ele havia sido mais esperto e prendido meu corpo com as raízes das arvores.

- Não era minha intenção fazer aquilo. – disse com um sorriso divertido – Preciso dela para meu plano, então não posso matá-la.

- Ora seu... Deixe meus pais fora dessa. – falei me contorcendo para escapar das raízes.

- Não seja tão precipitada. – ele segurou meu queixo e levantou um pouco meu rosto. – O que eu vou fazer é a melhor coisa que você poderia querer.

- Nunca vou querer uma coisa vinda de você! – gritei fazendo meu corpo liberar partículas espirituais que o esquentaram de tal maneira que queimou as raízes que me prendiam e fez Elements se afastar.

Ele suspirou e ergueu a mão em minha direção começando a formar uma esfera de energia com os elementos terra, ar, água e trovão. Tentei me levantar e sair correndo de perto dessa concentração de energia tão forte, mas ao parecer uma das raízes havia conseguido sobreviver e segurava meu tornozelo me impedindo de sair de lá.

Olhei para todos os lados procurando alguém que pudesse me ajudar, mas ao parecer estava sozinha. Meu pai cuidava de minha mãe e devia estar muito cansado por usar tanta energia, Rukia-san estava inconsciente, Ichigo-kun tinha a perna e o braço machucado o impedindo de se mover direito, Kaito tinha um ferimento na cabeça e estava inconsciente, Orihime tinha um ferimento grave no estomago e uma queimadura na perna, mas mesmo assim havia se arrastado ate Kaito e tentava acordá-lo, tia Matsumoto havia sido jogada longe e não a vi mais, Renji-san estava debaixo dos destroços de arvores que haviam sido destruídos por Elements e Nick não sabia onde estava.

Voltei a olhar Elements que tinha o rosto serio e a energia em sua mão aumentava cada vez mais. Fechei os olhos com força esperando meu final que prestes me atingiria, mas o mesmo nunca chegou. Voltei a abrir os olhos bem a tempo de ver Nick atacando Elements e o mesmo perdia a concentração fazendo a esfera de energia desaparecer.

Nick continuou batendo em Elements ate que o mesmo segurou uma de suas mãos e fez com que a mesma eletrocutasse Nick, que saiu voando para trás. Não deu tempo dele se recuperar, já que Elements apareceu na frente dele e começou a dar murros em seu rosto e estomago.

Quando os murros cessaram Nick estava meio consciente e com os olhos sem nenhum brilho. Continuava de pé, mas acho que era de maneira involuntária.

- Você já esta me irritando garoto! - falou Elements materializando uma espada em sua mão. – Ora de acabar com você.

- Nick sai daí! – gritou o pai de Nick.

Tentei me soltar de todas as formas que podia, mas a raiz era forte de mais e parecia apertar cada vez mais meu tornozelo. Tinha que sair de lá e ajudar a Nick antes que Elements o mata-se, tinha que ajudá-lo antes que pudesse perdê-lo para sempre.

Entrei em pânico quando Elements erguer a espada preparando-a para cortar Nick ao meio. Meu coração falhou uma batida e o tempo pareceu passar em câmera lenta enquanto via Elements se preparar para matar meu melhor amigo e o garoto que mais gostava.

- NICK! – gritei desesperada já sentindo as lagrimas escorrendo por meu rosto lamentando a morte de meu amigo.

Mas antes que a espada o pudesse alcançar ele a segurou com a mão, impressionando a todos que estavam acordados naquele momento. A sombra de seu cabelo tampava seus olhos e um sorriso sinistro apareceu em seu rosto enquanto alguma coisa branca vinda do nada descia ate o mesmo.

- Mas que diabos... – ouvi Elementes dizer ao mesmo tempo em que o sorriso de Nick aumentava e quebrava a espada com a própria mão.

Elements se afastou de Nick, ficando a uns três metros do mesmo. Nick deixou o braço cair do lado do corpo sem desfazer o sorriso do rosto.

- O que é você? – perguntou Elements com a voz um pouco preocupada. Nick riu, uma risada esganiçada e fina que faria qualquer um ter calafrios, para logo levantar o rosto.

Surpreendi-me ao ver seu rosto. Um lado era seu rosto normal com uma expressão de insanidade pura, os olhos cheios de divertimento tétrico e loucura. Mas o que mais me sustou foi ver o outro lado de seu rosto. Ele tinha uma...

- Mascara de hollow. – falei alto vendo a mascara branca com detalhes em vermelho e azul. – Então era isso que ele escondia de mim esse tempo todo. Ele é metade hollow.

Um pouco de medo invadiu meu corpo, mas por alguma razão sabia que isso não era necessário. Sabia que ele não me iria ferir.

- O que sou? – perguntou Nick se referindo a pergunta de Elements com uma voz fina e esganiçada, totalmente diferente da própria. – Você sabe o que sou. Ou o seu eu do futuro não te explicou direito?

Ele voltou a rir e logo desapareceu. Vi Elements se desesperar um pouco, olhando para todos os lados. Nick só foi reaparecer atrás dele com uma espada totalmente negra, o que era estranho já que a espada dele é tão branca quanto a minha.

Logo depois ele fincou a espada nas costas de Elements e a retirou na mesma velocidade, rindo em todo o processo. Elements cambaleou para frente para logo virar para ver Nick que ria sem controle.

- Não sei como esse idiota não te matou antes! – exclamou Nick – Você é tão fraco.

Nick desapareceu de novo e reapareceu bem perto de Elements fincando a espada em seu estomago, para logo tirá-la e desaparecer de novo. Nick ficou assim por um bom tempo, fazendo cortes profundos em Elements e, de vez em quando lançava raios de energia pretos azulados. Enquanto isso Elements tentava sem sucesso se defender.

Alguns Elementares apareceram para lutar contra Nick, mas foram facilmente destruídos. Depois de alguns minutos Elements já estava a beira da morte enquanto Nick nem cansado estava ainda.

- Não me diga que é tudo o que tem. – falou Nick divertido.

- Ora seu garoto miserável. – falou Elements com a voz cortada. – Logo você vai ter o que merece.

Logo depois Elements desapareceu junto com os Elementares que ainda haviam sobrado. O sorriso de Nick desapareceu de seu rosto no mesmo instante, mas ao se virar para mim ele surgiu novamente e começou a se aproximar de mim.

Já estava livre daquela raiz que me segurava antes, mas mesmo assim não me movi do lugar. Fiquei apenas olhando ele se aproximar lentamente de mim. Meu coração batia acelerado em meu peito, mas mesmo assim não sentia medo, nem nada do tipo. Estava calma.

Ele se ajoelhou na minha frente e levou uma mão ate meu queixo. A mascara de hollow parecia aumentar cada vez mais em seu rosto e seus olhos estavam amarelos, coisa que não havia notado antes.

- Ele realmente não sabe aproveitar o que tem. – falou examinando todo o meu rosto.

- Nick, você é um hollow? – perguntei com a voz calma e serena. Ele me mirou um pouco estranhado no inicio, mas logo sorriu.

- Ele não te contou não foi? – perguntou se aproximando um pouco mais do meu rosto. – Pois é isso Luna. Eu sou um hollow, mas não sou aquele fraco do Nick.

- Se você não é ele, então onde ele está? – perguntei ainda calma.

- Corajosa. Bom... Ele está onde eu fico normalmente. – falou dando murros fracos da própria cabeça. E logo depois voltou a se aproximar de mim. – Agora eu posso fazer o que tanto queríamos.

Mas quando seu rosto ficou a apenas alguns centímetros do meu ele se afastou gemendo de dor e com as duas mãos na cabeça.

- Mas o que você esta fazendo? – exclamou para o nada. Eu apenas mirava preocupada tudo o que acontecia. – Estávamos tão perto, por que esta...

Ele de repente levou uma das mãos ate a masca e começou a puxá-la. Vi como a mascara saia lentamente e Nick gritava com aquela voz esganiçada, ate que finalmente a mascara saiu fazendo o rosto e os olhos de Nick voltarem ao normal.

Ele respirava com dificuldade e a metade do rosto do hollow em sua mão desapareceu logo em seguida. Ele levantou o rosto e me mirou, podia ver em seus olhos a tristeza, a suplica e o desespero que sentia, e isso me reprimia o coração.

- Desculpe. – sussurrou para logo depois sair correndo na direção da cidade.

- Nick! Espera! – gritei para logo me levantar e sair correndo, sem me importar que meu tornozelo estivesse sangrando e doendo. Sem me importar que minha cabeça estivesse doendo junto com meu corpo.

Tudo que queria era encontrá-lo e esclarecer tudo o que estava acontecendo. Não queria perde-lo por uma coisa tão simples depois do que quase aconteceu com Elements.

* * *

_E aqui tem mais um capitulo de Filhos do futuro, espero que tenha sido do gosto de vocês._

_ Mais noticias do mundo de Bleach! Para aqueles que fiaram furiosos com o que eu falei no outro capitulo e querem culpar alguem entãoculpem o Aizen ao invez do se cachorro ou do seu irmão mais novo, fo ele que matou o Toushiro. Para os fãns do casal GinRangiko tenho boas noticias! Na verdade o Gin não é do mal (por mais que pareça), ele na verdade odeia o Ainzen e esta sendo controlado pelo mesmo ao igual que o Thousen, só que o ultimo foi morto pelo Aizen._

_ No proximo capitulo eu dou mais noticias. Ate mais, e nã esquessam do reviews!_

_ Bjss!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Filhos do futuro**

**Indo para a Sociedade das Almas.**

**LUNA POV.**

Corria por toda a cidade procurando Nick por todas as partes que pensava que ele poderia estar. Minhas energias já estavam quase no final, mas não iria desistir.

Quando estava prestes a cair exausta no chão lembrei que Nick quando queria ficar sozinho ele ia para cima dos prédios para poder observar a tudo da cidade. Agora que os prédios estavam inteiros acho que seria mais fácil para ele pensar.

Fui ate uma área entre dois prédios a comecei a saltar de um prédio para outro subindo cada vez mais ate que cheguei em cima de um dos prédios. Olhei em volta para ver se ele estava perto e me concentrei em achar sua preção espiritual.

Ele não estava perto, mas podia sentir sua preção espiritual a alguns quilômetros de onde estava. Pulei de prédio em prédio ate chegar a um próximo aos arredores da cidade. Vi Nick sentado na ponta do prédio vendo sabe se lá o que.

Me aproximei lentamente dele ate sentar ao seu lado. Ele parecia ainda não perceber minha presença já que não tirou os olhos da cidade.

- Por que fugiu daquele jeito? – falei virando minha cabeça na direção da cidade.

- L-luna? – falou. Parecia ter caído finalmente em si. – O que esta fazendo aqui?

- Estava te procurando. – falei - Por que fugiu daquele jeito?

- Você viu o porque. – ele abaixou a cabeça e com um tom triste.

- Então era por isso que todos te chamavam de hibrido. – falei dessa vez o mirando. – E por que você não me contou?

- Não ta com medo de mim? – perguntou confuso.

- Por que eu estaria?

- Vamos Luna, olha o que eu sou. – exclamou se levantando com o s punhos cerrados - Sou um monstro, não percebeu ainda?

- Você não é um monstro. – retruquei desconcertada. – Você só é diferente.

Ele riu sem humor. Eu apenas me levantei e fui ate ele. Seus olhos estavam fechados com força e os punhos serrados com tanta força que começou a sair sangue. Sorri um pouco e lhe abracei fazendo com que se sobressaltasse um pouco.

- Você não é um monstro e eu nunca teria medo de você. – senti como ele duvidava um pouco, mas logo me abraçou de volta. – Você é meu amigo e estou aqui para te ajudar. Não teria medo de você nem se quisesse. Mas por que não me contou?

- Tinha medo de que você se afastasse de mim como os outros. – falou. – Eu juro que ia te contar quando estivesse pronto. Não queria que você descobrisse dessa maneira.

- Tudo bem, acredito em você. – falei me separando um pouco dele. – Agora vamos para casa para curarmos esses ferimentos.

Ele assentiu para logo pegar minha mão e sair correndo, pulando entre os prédios. Estava cansada, mas consegui usar o shupun para chegar ate a casa do pai de Nick. Ao abrirmos a porta, encontramos todos na sala colocando os curativos e curando suas feridas.

- Luna-chan. – olhei para o lado e vi Yusu com uma caixa de primeiro socorros na mão. – Deixa que eu coloco os curativos em suas feridas.

- Claro Yusu-san. – falei sorrindo levemente e a segui ate sentar em um dos sofás. Só havia um assento sobrando então, sem escolha me sentei nele.

Yusu começou a limpar a ferida que tinha em meu rosto, tirando o sangue seco do mesmo. Olhei em volta para ver como estavam os outros.

Minha mãe e a mãe de Nick ainda estava inconsciente e cheias de faixas no corpo. Kaito já estava acordado e tinha uma faixa rodando sua cabeça e o peito cheio de pequenos curativos. Tia Matsumoto estava cheia de hematomas e parecia ter quebrado uma perna e algumas costelas. Orihime nem estava aqui, acho que devia estar em algum quarto descansando. Meu pai era o que tinha menos ferimentos, apenas alguns curativos de machucados pequenos. O pai de Nick tinha faixas no rosto, no peito, no braço e na perna. E Reinji estava com a mão e o braço completamente enfaixados e o peito enfaixado.

Todos estavam exaustos e acabados por causa daquela luta e não duvidava nada de que demoraria alguns dias para podermos lutar de novo.

- Obrigada Yusu. – falei quando a mesma havia acabado.

BIP, BIP, BIP.

Todos olhamos para meu pai que pegou o celular e colocou no viva voz. Eu pelo menos não queria ouvir, tinha a impressão que não seria coisa boa a que íamos ouvir.

- Capitão Hitsugaya falando. – disse meu pai com o tom serio e frio que usava como capitão.

_- Vocês ficaram malucos?_ – gritou Shusuei-taichou do outro lado da linha. _– Venham para a Seretei agora! _

- Tem que ser agora mesmo? Tivemos alguns problemas e não acho que seria... – começou a dizer Matsumoto, mas logo foi interrompida.

_- É uma ordem! Venham para a cá imediatamente! _

- Desculpe capitão Shusuei, mas temos uma capitã e uma tenente desacordadas e uma shinigame ferida gravemente. Não vamos sair daqui ate que elas estejam em condições adequadas. – falou meu pai em um tom cortante. Isso ai pai, mostra quem é que manda!

_- Tudo bem, mas quando a capitã e a tenente acordarem você vão vir para cá no mesmo instante. –_ falou Shusuei para logo depois desligar.

- O que será que aconteceu? – perguntei me levantando. – Fizemos algo errado?

- Não que eu saiba. – falou meu pai. – Mas seja o que for parece ser grave.

- E a Orihime? – perguntou Renji preocupado. – Não podemos transportá-la com ela naquela situação.

- Acho que seria o melhor para ela. – falei chamando a atenção de todos. – Pelo menos lá na Sociedade das Almas a Unohana-taichou vai poder fazer alguma coisa para tampar as feridas dela mais rapidamente.

- Ela tem razão Renji. – falou minha mãe que acabara de acordar. – Lá poderemos ser curados mais rapidamente para que possamos lutar quando Elements voltar a aparecer.

- Mãe. – falei e fui ate ela para abraçá-la. Era bom vê-la acordada depois do que havia acontecido.

- Não acho que ele vá aparecer tão sedo. – falou Ichigo. – Depois do que Nick fez com ele vai demorar um pouco para ele dar as caras.

Nick abaixou um pouco a cabeça, mas logo sorriu ao ver o pai lhe sorrir e fazer um gesto de aprovação.

Tivemos que esperar um pouco mais de tempo para Rukia-san acordar, nesse período comemos alguma coisa para recuperarmos um pouco das nossas forças e eu e minha mãe fomos usar kidou para acelerar um pouco a cicatrização dos ferimentos de Orihime para que ela pudesse ir para a SS.

Quando Rukia-san acordou abrimos logo o portal para irmos. Um calafrio percorreu meu corpo quando ouvi um grito.

- Nee-san! – quando olhei para trás vi apenas uma bola laranja se jogando contra Rukia que se abaixou no mesmo instante, fazendo com que essa coisa me atingisse em cheio.

Cai dentro do portal com o impacto repentino e fechei os olhos pelo susto. Quando os voltei a abrir já estava na Seretei e todos estavam a minha volta. Senti alguma coisa me abraçando e olhei para baixo para ver o que era. Vi um leão de pelúcia laranja com a juba amarela.

- Ei! – disse Nick pegando o leão pela cabeça. – Ainda não te ensinaram respeito não, em Kon?

- Me solta Ichigo, e arrume a sua. – Kon olhou para Nick e logo depois olhou para Ichigo que estava do lado dele. – Ahh! Dois Ichigos? Isso só pode ser um pesadelo!

Meu pai me ajudou a levantar e, no mesmo instante pequei Kon das mãos de Nick que discutia com ele junto com Ichigo. Os três me miraram confusos, mas não me importei.

- O Kon. – falei em um tom doce. Podia sentir a mirada confusa de Nick sobre mim, mas não me importei.

- Sim~ - cantarolou com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Que ter uma bela vista de toda a Sociedade de Almas? – perguntei, ele assentiu rapidamente. Imagino que ele estava pensando que eu iria levá-lo para um encontro romântico, pois que continue sonhando.

O taquei para cima e quando estava prestes a cair no chão lhe dei um chute com toda a minha força, fazendo com que saísse voando céu acima ate desaparecer completamente em uma estrela **(N\A: igual a equipe roquete de Pokémon).** Coloquei uma mão em forma de concha na testa e olhei para cima com um sorriso e com a outra mão na cintura.

- Ate que morar com sua tia, Nick, tem suas vantagens. – falei o mirando.

- H-hai. – sua cara tinha um expressão assustada igual a de muitos outros presentes. Eu apenas fiz um cara inocente e dei de ombros.

Ouvimos uma tossi que chamou a atenção de todos. A nossa frente estavam todos os capitães e tenentes da Seretei. Seja lá o que fizemos, não deve ter sido coisa boa.

- Vejo que estão em boas condições. – disse o capitão Kuchiki com o seu típico tom sério e frio. Eu apenas ri nervosa e comecei a dar passos para trás ate me esconder atrás do meu pai igual quando fazia quando criança.

Pude ouvir minha mãe e meu pai rindo levemente o que me vez sorrir. Adorava ver os dois assim novamente, mas logo lembrei que nessa época ninguém estava acostumado a ver meu pai rir ou muito menos sorrir.

Olhei em volta só para me deparar com todos os olhares surpresos e intrigados, tanto dos capitães que estavam na nossa frente quanto aos nossos amigos que estavam do nosso lado.

- Ainda não me acostumei com isso. – falou Matsumoto-san levando uma mão a testa e com uma cara de enjôo.

- Ta bom. O que esta acontecendo aqui? – perguntou o vovô Ukitake olhando para mim e para Nick. – Quem são esses dois? E por que liberaram tanta força espiritual no mundo humano sendo que não tinha nada lá de perigoso?

Todos nos entreolhamos confusos ate que voltei a lembrar que ainda não haviam inventado o localizador de força natural. Suspirei cansada e sai de trás do meu pai para encarar a todos.

- Vocês não localizaram nenhum inimigo porque seus equipamentos são impróprios. – falei confiante chamando a atenção de todos. – Os equipamentos que tem aqui na Seretei são preparados para rastrear almas e não energia natural.

- Do que esta falando garotinha? – falou Myuri-taichou. – Mau equipamento é o mais moderno de toda a Seretei! Não tem como eu não localizar o inimigo!

- Não nessa época. – falei – Pelo visto Yamamoto-soutaichou não contou nada a vocês então... Meu nome é Luna Hitsugaya, e venho de um futuro não tão distante onde a Sociedade das almas caiu nas mãos de um terrível vilão. Como vocês sabem tudo que é vivo é composto de dois elementos: o espiritual e o natural. Nosso inimigo controla a energia natural, ou seja, os cinco elementos.

- Hitsugaya? – ouvi alguns perguntarem e mirarem a meu pai que desviou a mira um pouco constrangido.

- E como saberemos se isso é verdade? – perguntou Myuri com cara de desconfiado maníaco, o que fez com que um calafrio percorresse meu corpo. – Afinal, quem acreditaria n essa historia de viajem no tempo?

- Sei que pode ser difícil de compreender, mas é verdade. – falou Nick se aproximando. – Eu sou Nick Kurosaki, parceiro da Luna e na nossa época somos capitães do 10º e 13º esquadrão e um dos únicos sobreviventes dos ataques do novo inimigo.

- E poderíamos saber que inimigo é? – perguntou vovô Ukitaki.

- Ele é um tipo de demônio, seu nome é Elements. – falei. Nick colocou a mão em meu ombro para me dar forças e eu agradeci internamente. – Ele pode controlar os cinco elementos e misturá-los formando os Elementares que servem como capangas para fazer os seus trabalhos.

Todos os capitães que estavam na nossa frente se entreolharam com um pouco de desconfiança, mas depois de um tempo eles voltaram a nos ver.

- Sigam-me. – falou Byakuia começando a andar na direção do quinto esquadrão junto com Ukitaki enquanto os outros capitães se dispersavam. Não antes de dar uma ultima olhada em mim e no Nick.

Nos entreolhamos e começamos a caminhar atrás de Byakuia e Ukitaki, mas o ultimo parou e se virou para nós com um sorriso no rosto.

- Desculpe Abarai-kun, Rangiko-san, mas vocês não podem vir. – falou Ukitaki. Olhei triste para os dois, mas eles apenas sorriram.

- Tudo bem. – disse Renji dando de ombros. – Vou ver como está a Orihime.

E saiu andando na direção do quarto esquadrão. Também queria ir vê-la, mas agora não era o momento mais adequado.

- Eu vou ver o Gin. – falou Matsumoto quase saltando de animação. – Ele deve estar ainda um pouco confuso sobre o que contamos a ele pelo monitor.

Todos assentiram e continuaram seguindo Ukitaki e Byakuia. Quando ia segui-los também Matsumoto me puxou pelo braço e me abraçou com força. Era pequena, admitia, tanto que batia apenas um pouco abaixo dos seios de Matsumoto, mas mesmo assim esse abraço parecia arrancar cada ar que ficava em meus pulmões me deixando sem nada.

- T-tia Ma-matsumoto... V-você t-tá me s-sufocando. – disse quase sem fôlego.

- Desculpe. – falou me soltando. Respirei quase com desespero tentando recuperar o fôlego. – Mas é que saber que eu vou ser tia me deixa tão...

- Não devia ser grande coisa. – falei sorrindo ligeiramente. – Afinal você também vai ser mãe.

- Eu sei, mas só a idéia de que finalmente meu taichou vai criar coragem e se declarar para Hinamori me deixa tão feliz. – disse com os olhinhos brilhando. – Agora é melhor você ir antes que os perca de vista.

- Te vejo depois tia Matsumoto. – falei acenando com a mão e correndo para alcançar os outros.

Ao parecer ninguém havia notado minha ausência já que ninguém perguntou nada, o que era estranho já que Nick era tão preocupado que eu não podia sumir por um segundo de perto dele. Mas acho que dessa vez ele estava preocupado de mais com a reação de seu tio que havia perdido completamente o senso da realidade.

Fiquei do lado dele e comecei a emanar um pouco da minha heatsu de fogo tornando o ambiente perto de nós mais confortável e relaxante. Ele me mirou e lhe sorri com ternura.

- Não se preocupe. – sussurrei – Tudo vai dar certo.

- Isso eu espero. – sussurrou de volta. – Tenho medo de acabar não nascendo.

Não pude evitar rir com o comentário. Chegamos ate a casa do Byakuia-taichou e nos acomodamos na sala. Olhava tudo com muito interesse já que só havia vindo aqui uma vez e era muito pequena para me lembrar direito de como era.

- Então vamos começar com o básico. – falou Byakuia. – Como assim eles têm o sobrenome de vocês dois?

Eu juro que quase cai para trás quando ouvi ele gritar. Sim eu esperava que ele ficasse surpreso e com raiva ao saber nossos nomes, mas não esperava que viesse tão de repente.

- Calma Nii-san. – falou Rukia-san com uma gotinha estilo anime na cabeça. – vamos explicar tudo, mas se acalme.

Havia me escondido atrás de Nick por causa do susto e quando vi que ele começava a se acalmar sai de lá lentamente. Ele sempre me metia medo quando ficava com raiva, era incrível. Acho que voltar para casa sempre me fazia agir como quando era feliz, ou seja, quando era bem pequena.

- Agora que o Byakuia-taichou se acalmou vocês podem nos dizer exatamente o que esta acontecendo? – falou Ukitaki.

- Claro Vovô Ukitaki. – respondi sem poder evitar o apelido. Ele me mirou um pouco surpreso, mas eu não me importei. – Como já dissemos eu e o Nick somos do futuro e viemos para cá para tentar salvar o futuro de todos. Eu sou filha do capitão Hitsugaya e da capitã Hinamori e o Nick é...

Olhei para Nick um pouco duvidosa procurando saber se deveria falar ou não. O mesmo suspirou e fechou os olhos com um pouco de medo.

- Sou filho de Kurosaki Ichigo e Kuchiki Rukia. – falou com a voz firme, mas podia perceber o quão nervoso estava.

- É o que? – gritou Byakuia-taichou fazendo eu e Nick tremermos. – KUROSAKI!

Ichigo-san já não estava mais aqui. Não sei quando ele havia ido embora nem como conseguiu sem que alguém perceber. Byakuia não perdeu tempo e mandou vários de seus empregados atrás dele enquanto Rukia tinha uma gotinha na cabeça e negava com a mesma algumas vezes.

Ukitaki-taichou se aproximou de mim e me abraçou com força. Para um velho doente ele tinha bastante, credo.

- Finalmente! Já estava demorando para o Shiro-chan me dar netos. – falou ainda me abraçando. – Meus parabéns Hitsugaya.

- Cala a boca! – falou meu pai um pouco corado e com o rosto virado para outro lado.

- Mas olha como é linda! – exclamou Ukitaki se distanciando um pouco de mim e me mirando atentamente me fazendo corar. – Tinha que ser filha da Hinamori, puxou toda sua beleza. E me diga Luna, qual é a sua heatsu?

- Fogo e gelo vovô. – falei um pouco constrangida, mas, mesmo assim com um sorriso no rosto.

- Mas os dois? Isso é raro. – falou pensativo, mas logo voltou a sorrir – E como chama sua zampakitou?

Antes que eu pudesse responder um garoto de cabelos vermelhos arrepiados, olhos da mesma cor com um dragão vermelho tatuado no lado esquerdo de seu rosto, do meu tamanho e de pele morena usando uma calça vermelha, uma blusa e sandália branca apareceu junto com outro garoto também do meu tamanho de pele pálida, olhos azuis, cabelos também azuis arrepiados e um dragão azul tatuado no lado direito de seu rosto que usava uma blusa branca igual a sandália e uma calça azul.

Eles tinham um sorriso extenso no rosto e colocaram o braço em volta de meu pescoço e se aproximaram de mim. Não pude evitar sorrir.

- Fire. – disse o de cabelos vermelhos apontando para se mesmo com o polegar e piscando o olho esquerdo.

- Ice. – disse o de cabelos azuis também apontando para se mesmo com o polegar e piscando o olho direito.

Todos que estavam no local miraram com os olhos arregalados os dois garotos que estavam um a cada lado meu. Menos Nick, que tinha uma cara de enfado ao ver os dois dragões gêmeos.

- Quem são eles? – perguntou meu pai se aproximando de nós.

- Eles são Fire e Ice. – disse apontando para cada um respectivamente. – Eles são os dragões gêmeos, minha zampakitou.

- E as criaturas mais chatas e irritantes de todo o planeta. – falou Nick com raiva. Ele tinha um pequeno trauma com minha zampakitou que era preferível nem comentar.

- O que foi cabelo de cenoura? – perguntou Fire se aproximando de Nick que o mirou com cara de poucos amigos.

- Ainda ta estressado pelo que aconteceu a dois anos atrás? – completou Ice sorrindo igual ao irmão e também se aproximando de Nick.

- Ora seu dragões do inferno, eu ainda vou ter minha vingança! – exclamou Nick já preparando o punho, mas de repente apareceu um garoto de cabelos negro azulados, olhos um da cor azul e outro negro e uma pele pálida que usava uma capa preta que tampava a blusa uma calça também preta e uma bota também preta.

- Da pra vocês ficaram quietos ? – exclamou com um deixe de irritação – Vocês estão começando a me deixar irritado com essas briguinhas suas.

- Não enche Hades! – exclamou Nick com uma veia saltando da testa. – Agora volta para aquele seu mundinho sombrio da onde você veio.

- Isso mesmo cara de caveira! – falou Ice cruzando os braços na frente do peito, enquanto seu irmão fazia a mesma coisa ao mesmo tempo.

- Não tem nada para você se meter aqui. – completou Fire. Eu suspirei ao ver que de novo esse quatro estavam brigando. Isso era assim desde que eu e o Nick conseguimos nossas zampakitous, ou seja, isso era bem antigo mesmo.

- Agora vamos parar que se não tem gente aqui que vai ter um ataque cardíaco de tanta surpresa. – falei me colocando entre os quatro e apontando para os outros que estavam na sala, que no momento tinham os olhos mais que arregalados e o queixo completamente caído.

- Maus. – disseram os dragões gêmeos juntos enquanto Hades e Nick apenas bufavam irritados. Hades voltou para seu mundinho dentro de Nick, mas Fire e Ice ficaram mais um pouco.

- O Luna. – chamou Ice me fazendo virar para vê-los. Estranhei ao ver a expressão triste dos dois já que normalmente eles eram as criaturas mais brincalhonas e divertidas que alguém poderia conhecer.

- Queríamos pedir desculpas por não termos conseguido te defender quando lutou contra o Elements. – disse Fire completando a fala do irmão.

- É. Te deixamos na mão em uma hora critica sendo que devíamos ser seus guardiões. – falou Ice. Os dois abaixaram a cabeça notavelmente deprimidos.

- Não se preocupem rapazes. – falei sorrindo e tentando animá-lo. – Não vão conseguir me proteger todo o tempo, mas o que importa mesmo é que tentaram e que se preocupam.

Os dois levantaram a cabeça e sorriram extensamente. Me abraçaram e logo antes de irem embora incomodaram um pouco a Nick que quase tinha fumaça saindo do ouvidos de tanta raiva.

- Alguém poderia me explicar o que esta acontecendo? – perguntou o tio de Nick que estava tão confuso quanto os outros.

- Gemen. – falei fazendo uma pequena reverencia. – Mas é que esses três adoram aparecer, principalmente Fire e Ice.

- E como eles conseguem se materializar assim como assim? – perguntou meu pai ainda impressionado.

- É que eu e a Luna descobrimos uma maneira de fazer nossas zampakitous aparecerem sem que precisem ser chamadas. – falou Nick ainda um pouco irritado. – É como se fizéssemos um contrato com eles. Ao invés de usá-los de acordo com nossos desejos, fazemos uma troca. Eles nos ajudam e nos protegem enquanto nos damos mais poder a eles.

- É uma boa maneira de manter a união de zampakitou e shinigame, assim o ocorrido na luta das zampakitous não vai se repetir. – falei sorrindo.

- Ok. Acho que vocês já podem ir. – falou meu avô sorrindo levemente para nos. Eu, meu pai, minha mãe, Ruikia-san e Nick começamos a sair do local quando Biakuya chamou nossa atenção.

- Vocês dois ficam. – falou apontando para Nick e Rukia-san que estremeceram. – Temos muito o que conversar.

- Eu quero nascer. – ouvi Nick sussurrar antes de sair da sala com meus pais. Não pude evitar soltar um risinho ao ouvir essa pequena suplica dele.

De repente um bocejo saiu de minha boca involuntariamente. Podia sentir meus olhos começarem a pesar e meu corpo a ficar da mesma maneira. Acho que não tinha percebido o quanto estava cansada ate agora.

- Está com sono Luna? – perguntou minha mãe com um sorriso gentil e maternal no rosto se colocando ao meu lado.

- Só um pouco. – confessei levando a mão a boca para tentar impedir mais um bocejo, sem sucesso. – Nada que precisem se preocupar.

De repente meu corpo amoleceu e comecei a cair para frente enquanto fechava os olhos. Mas antes que pudesse encostar no chão alguma coisa macia se colocou na minha frente sustentando meu corpo e me erguendo do chão com facilidade. Duas mãos haviam sido colocadas na minha perna, uma em cada, para que eu não escorregasse ou caísse para trás. Era um corpo frio que estava me segurando e bem grande pelo que pude comparar com o meu.

Abri ligeiramente os olhos só para ver que estava deitada nas costas de meu pai que me carregava com cuidado. Tentei sair, mas estava muito fraca e mau conseguia me mover direito.

- Não precisa me carregar pai. – menti. Na verdade sentia minhas pernas tão moles que era capas de quando me colocassem no chão eu cair na hora.

- Claro que precisa. – falou ele em um tom autoritário que sempre usava quando precisava agir como capitão, mas mesmo assim podia notar um pouco de carinho nela. – Agora descanse que vamos te levar para casa.

Não falei mais nada. Passei meus braços pelo pescoço de meu pai e me deixei relaxar em suas amplas palavra, somente aquela palavra me convencera que não precisava me mostrar forte, que não precisava me sentir tão preocupada em continuar me mantendo em pé. Por que sim, estava em casa.

Acordei tempos depois. Estava deitada em um futon macio com uma coberta fina sobre meu corpo. Levantei-me lentamente e me sentei no futon. Olhei para todos os lados e percebi que estava no quarto de meu pai e não pude evitar sorrir, ao parecer havia mesmo caído completamente dormida. Como costumava acontecer antigamente quando eu voltava da escola.

Deixei-me cair mais uma vez no futon lembrando daqueles tempos. Se tudo desse certo as coisas podiam ser como antes. Teria meus pais e seriamos felizes como éramos antes. Sinto falta das brincadeiras de meu pai, de quando minha mãe se dedicava a arrumar meu cabelo, de quando passeávamos juntos, de quando treinávamos juntos, de quando meu pai me ajudava com os deveres de casa, de quando ajudava minha mãe no jardim...

Respirei fundo e me levantei calçando minhas sandálias que havia acabado de perceber que estava sem. Sai da casa de meu pai e comecei a andar sem rumo pelos dormitórios do décimo esquadrão, lembrando de quantas vezes havia corrido por esses lugares e como o conhecia de cor.

Só parei quando vi minha mãe encostada no tronco de uma arvore de cerejeira. Ela não pareceu me notar, mas quando ia ate ela vi como meu pai se aproximava lentamente com um ligeiro rubor no rosto. De repente uma lembrança surgiu em minha mente. Minha mãe me contava como meu pai havia se declarado.

Essa seria a chance perfeita para ver como foi. Escondi-me em um arbusto próximo e escondi minha preção espiritual para que não notasse e esperei. Vi como meu pai se aproximava e quando ficou bem próximo de onde estava minha mãe ele a chamou fazendo dar um pequeno solto pelo susto. Logo ela levantou a cabeça para vê-lo e lhe sorriu com doçura. Ele retribuiu o sorriso com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Ele se ajoelhou ao lado dela e hesitou um pouco.

- Hinamori... – ouvi como dizia um pouco hesitante enquanto seu rosto ficava ainda mais corado. Ela o mirava confusa e ansiosa, mas não falava nada, eu me esforçava para escutar, não podia perder nada.

- O que está faz... – falou uma voz atrás de mim, mas antes que ele pudesse terminar de falar e atrapalhar o momento eu tampei sua boca e o puxei para baixo fazendo com que ficasse do meu lado. Só depois que percebi que era Nick.

Fiz um pequeno moimento com o dedo mostrando que era para fazer silencio e logo apontei para onde estavam meus pais. Nick apenas assentiu e os dois prestaram atenção na conversa.

- Sabe por que eu me tornei um shinigame se eu os odiava tanto? – perguntou meu pai coisa que minha mãe apenas negou. – Porque, alem de querer controlar minha heatsu, eu queria ficar perto de você. Queria poder te proteger e saber se estava bem ou não. Queria poder ver seu sorriso como via lá no rucongai, queria ver você mais do que só uma de vez em quando.

Podia ver os olhos da minha mãe se arregalarem a cada palavra que meu pai dizia, enquanto eu prendia o fôlego de tanta animação. Quantas vezes havia ouvido minha mãe repetir essas palavras para mim contando cada detalhe desse maravilhoso momento, mas devo dizer que nada se compara ao real, ao que estou vendo agora.

- Sei que você só me considera seu irmão ou seu amigo, mas quero que saiba que sempre, desde que vivíamos no Rucongai, eu te amo mais do que como uma simples irmã ou amiga. – continuava ele olhando diretamente para os olhos de minha mãe, mostrando a sinceridade de suas palavras. – Você não sabe o quanto eu sofro de ver você com outros homens ao invés de estar comigo. Você não sabe o quanto eu sofri quando via você com o Aizen, o elogiando e falando tanto dele, enquanto a mim você nunca falava nada alem de eu ser seu amigo. Você não sabe o quanto eu sofri quando você me pediu para salvá-lo, para que o trouxesse de volta.

Cada palavra, cada frase, pareciam tão sinceras que meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas e pensava que aquilo não podia ficar mais perfeito. E pior que ficou. Um vento forte soprou contra a arvore fazendo algumas das flores rosas voassem tornando o que via quase irreal.

- Te amo tanto que acho que posso enlouquecer a cada instante que estou pensando em você. Meu coração só bate quando você está perto, só deixo de ser quem sou quando você está do meu lado, só me sinto completo quando ouço sua voz pronunciando meu nome, só consigo sentir que sou eu mesmo se tiver você. – ele então abaixou a cabeça com um semblante triste, fazendo com que uma sombra tampasse seus olhos. – E mesmo que você não sinta o mesmo por mim fico feliz por ter tirado isso dos ombros.

De repente minha mãe pulou em cima de meu pai, abraçando-o pelo pescoço enquanto lagrimas escorriam por seus olhos. Meu pai estava surpreendido e mal conseguira se equilibrar com o ato surpresa de minha mãe.

- Ah! Hitsugaya você não sabe quanto tempo eu esperei para ouvir isso! – exclamou ele com um grande sorriso no rosto. – Eu também te amo. Te amo muito!

Logo minha mãe juntou seus lábios com os do meu pai em um beijo que parecia ser doce e apaixonado. Percebi que esse era o momento de cair fora. Fiz um sinal para Nick e nos dois saímos correndo do lugar. Eu não conseguia borrar o grande sorriso que tinha no rosto. Ver aquilo foi bem melhor que escutar.

Eu e Nick só paramos de correr quando chegamos em um corredor do décimo terceiro esquadrão. Nossas respirações estavam aceleradas por tanto correr. De repente algo começou a tocar dentro do meu bolso que ficava dentro do meu quimono. Tirei meu comunicador do bolso e atendi a chamada.

- Capitã Luna falando. – disse em um tom formal tentando esconder minha respiração agitada.

- O que porcaria vocês estão fazendo ai no passado! – gritou uma voz feminina do outro lado. Infelizmente era minha tenente que ao parecer estava acompanhando nossos passos desde o futuro.

- Por favor Kaname, não grite. – disse depois de colocar novamente meu comunicador no ouvido. – Por que esse escândalo todo? Algo errado?

- Claro que tem algo errado sua aberração idiota e desserebra... – antes que ela pudesse continuar com os insultos a interrompi com um tom de repreensão e frio.

- Olha como fala tenente. Lembre-se que eu sou sua capitã e como tal exijo respeito de meus subordinados. – pude ouvir um leve murmuro para logo depois um suspiro.

- Ok, me desculpe _capitã. – _ela cuspiu a ultima palavra como se fosse algo difícil de dizer. – Mas o que diabos você estão fazendo ai no passado? Estão demorando de mais para derrotar o Elements e já perdemos metade do pessoal que havia sobrevivido! Sei que estão felizes por reencontrarem os pais, mas outras pessoas também querem isso.

- Olha tenente Kaname tivemos alguns problemas com relação a Elements. – falei . Não gostava que duvidassem de minhas capacidades e que seria tão ante profissional para deixar meu trabalho de lado por coisas pessoais. – Ele acabou se libertando mais sedo porque o Elements do futuro conseguiu mandar alguns de seus elementares para cá. Ele está ficando forte cada vez mais rápido e esta chegando cada vez mais perto de nos matar. Orihime está em um estado critico por causa de nossa ultima batalha enquanto os outros estão muito cansados.

- E o meu preciso Nick? Ele está bem não está? – perguntou com uma voz chorosa e melosa que fez meu estomago revirar.

- Ele está bem Kaname, está aqui do meu lado nesse exato momento. – falei virando para ver Nick que no momento se empalideceu e ficou estático no liga. Ao parecer ele estava tentando sair de fininho do lugar.

- Verdader? – gritou ela do outro lado do comunicador. Eu o tirei do ouvido e o ergue na direção que estava Nick. Sorte que Kaname estava falando tão alto que aposto que ele podia escutar direitinho. – Oh meu Nick! Estou tão feliz que você esteja bem! Queria tanto estar ai para poder te ajudar! Ah...

Antes que ela pudesse continuar com seu falatório Nick desligou o comunicador as pressas e suspirou de alivio. Não pude evitar rir com essa cara que ele fez. Ele me mirou desconcertado e com um olhar acusador enquanto eu ria.

- Por que fez isso? – perguntou enquanto eu ria sem controle e tentava me conter para que não acabasse ficando sem ar. – Você sabe muito bem que não gosto de ficar ouvindo essa garota falar.

- Eu só queria dar o gostinho para sua admiradora de poder te ouvir. – falei tentando controlar meu ataque de risos. – E quem sabe dar algumas gargalhadas também!

- Ora sua... – Nick ia pular encima de mim quando de repente ouvimos barulhos vindos de um pouco mais a frente no corredor.

Nick me puxou para dentro de uma das portas que tinha no lugar onde estávamos e que por sorte não havia ninguém , mas estava tão escura que não conseguia enxergar um palmo a frente do meu nariz. Antes que pudesse reclamar Nick tampou minha boca me fazendo ficar calada e logo depois juntou sua cabeça com a porta, me obrigando a fazer o mesmo.

- Dessa vez quase que seu irmão me mata. – ouvi a voz do pai do Nick do lado de fora, mas ainda estava um pouco distante. – Ele é um maluco!

- Não fale assim do meu Nii-san! – reclamou a mãe de Nick com um tom de repreensão. – É comum ele estar assim depois da noticia, mas logo ele se acostuma.

- É. Antes ou depois dele me castrar? – perguntou Ichigo-san com um tom de raiva na voz. Um longo silencio se instalou do lado de fora, mas logo ele foi quebrado por Ichigo. – Rukia. Você queria ter o Nick?

- Do que está falando? – perguntou Rukia-san tão surpresa quanto eu e Nick. – Claro que eu quero tê-lo!

- Não é isso que eu quero dizer, é só que... – Ichigo-san parecia um pouco hesitante, mas logo voltou a falar. – Você iria querer ter um filho comigo?

A pergunto pegou de surpresa a Ruikia-san que começou a gaguejar sem controle. Podia estar atrás daquela porta sem poder vê-lo, mas sabia que ela estava corada. Um longo silencio se instalou no lugar e podia jurar que eles havia parado de frente para a porta onde estávamos. Rukia-san quebrou o silencio com um pequeno murmuro que não consegui entender.

- O que? – perguntou Ichigo-san que ao parecer também não tinha escutado.

- Queria. – sussurrou ela mais uma vez só que em um tão audível e envergonhado. – Queria sim.

- Rukia... – ouvi Ichigo sussurrar para logo depois o silencio tomar conta do lugar de novo. De repente houve uma exclamação de surpresa do lado de fora. – Eu também queria.

Eu e Nick ficamos estáticos, prendendo a respiração e esperando para ouvir o resto da conversa. Ele tinha tirado a mão da minha boca e agora os dois tinham os rostos pregados na porta tentando ouvir o máximo que podíamos.

- Te amo Ichigo. – ouvimos Rukia-san dizer em um tom baixo.

- Também te amo Rukia. – falou Ichigo e logo tudo ficou em silencio novamente. Supus que estava se beijando.

Esperamos mais alguns minutos ate a heatsu deles finalmente desaparecer. Suspiramos aliviados ao mesmo tempo enquanto nos escorávamos na porta.

- Ao parecer nos dois iremos nascer. – falei divertida lembrando do medo que ele estava tendo quando chegamos aqui.

- Fale isso por você. Quando meu tio ficar sabendo disso ai sim ele vai matar o meu pai. – não pude evitar rir com o comentário. Realmente, se Byakuia ficasse sabendo disso o pai de Nick teria seus dias contados.

Quando íamos abrir a porta para sairmos desse lugar escuro eu acabei tropeçando em alguma coisa. Quando estava caindo segurei em Nick para ter algum tipo de apoio só que ele se desequilibrou também e caiu junto comigo, ficando em um posição meio desconfortável. Ele encima de mim.

Mesmo na escuridão podia ver seus olhos safiras escuros. Nossos rostos estavam tão perto que podia sentir sua respiração e seu tronco estava tão colado ao meu que podia sentir seu coração batendo loucamente contra o meu. Por alguma razão uma intensa tentação de beijá-lo passou por mim.

Por que eu tinha que estar atraída por meu melhor amigo?

* * *

**Mil desculpas pela demora, mas é que a falta de criatividade me pegou. Sem falar que agora que estou com uma conta no Nyah to meio enrolada com as fics daqui. Mas vou continuar escrevendo essa dessa vez a temino!**

**Bjsss**


	10. Chapter 10

**Filhos do Futuro**

**As coisas complicam**

**HITSUGAYA POV.**

Um mês já havia passado desde o ultimo ataque de Elements. As coisas estavam mais calmas do que o esperado e melhores se me atrevo a dizer.

Luna, Nick, Kaito e Orihime agora estão treinando alguns dos shinigames da Seretei e dando informações importantes para os capitães. Os quatro também estão treinando mais que o normal, principalmente Luna e Nick que parecem pressentir algo ruim. Matsumoto agora está visitando mais a Gin, sendo acompanhada de vez em quando por seu filho. Eu e Hinamori estávamos juntos finalmente, e por mais que eu ainda não acreditasse sempre tinha ela do meu lado para me lembrar. Kurosaki e a Kutiki também estavam muito juntos também.

No momento estava sentado na frente do quarto da Hinamori no quinto esquadrão esperando ela ficar pronta. Via como alguns shinigames de menor escalão passavam despreocupados pelo jardim, alguns conversando e outros apenas apressados para completar seu trabalho.

- Yachiro-chan! – ouvi um grito e de repente Luna passou correndo com Yachiro correndo logo atrás dela. – Por favor, me deixa em paz eu já falei que meu cabelo é natural e não tem nada haver com a lua!

- Mas ele é prata igual a lua, Prata-chan! – gritou Yachiro correndo o máximo que podia atrás de Luna que tinha lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto e o rosto suplicando piedade.

- Eu preferia quando você era adulta e nos obrigava a correr a seretei inteira! – gritou Luna tentando escapar da garota que sempre chegava a um triz de pegá-la. – Pai! Halpe me! Socorro! Aiudame!

- Ficou maluca? – perguntei com um sorriso no rosto. – Não quero virar o alvo dessa daí nem que tenha que enfrentar os arrankares de novo!

- Isso é maldade! – gritou Luna de volta. De repente Nick apareceu na sua frente e ela acabou trombando nele sem querer, caindo encima dele e dando a oportunidade perfeita para se pendurar nas costas de Luna.

- Te peguei Anã-chan! – disse Yachiro feliz enquanto Luna chorava em silencio. Nick mirava tudo sem entender nada.

- Mudou de apelido de novo! – reclamou Luna sem conseguir se levantar.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Nick olhando confuso para as duas garotas encima de se.

- O clone do cenourinha! – disse Yachiro subindo ate a cabeça de Luna e puxando o cabelo de Nick. –Você é namorado da Lua-chan?

- Que? – gritaram Luna e Nick ao mesmo tempo com os olhos arregalados e os rostos corados. Não gostei muito disso, mas decidi não intervir. – Não!

- Hehehehe! Os dois são namorados ~! Os dois são namorados ~! – cantava Yachiro fazendo os dois corarem ainda mais. Já estava preste a levantar e interferir quando de repente dois braços passaram pó meu pescoço delicadamente. Não precisava ser adivinho para saber o quem era.

- Não se preocupe tanto. – sussurrou Hinamore com um tom gentil no meu ouvido fazendo meu coração acelerar de uma maneira que eu nem conhecia. Era um dos efeitos que Hinamori tinha em mim, e mais um dos que eu tinha que me acostumar. – Ela sabe escolher bem.

- Instinto de pai quando pega não larga. – falei sorrindo ligeiramente para logo ver como Kaito e Orihime chegavam bem nesse momento e tentavam tirar a Yachiro de Luna e Nick, mas a mesma estava pregada igual chiclete. – E como vamos contar?

- Não sei, mas logo teremos que dizer. – disse Hinamori em um suspiro.

De repente uma borboleta infernal apareceu perto de mim e Hinamori, enquanto outra aparecia perto dos garotos.

- São convocados os sinigames: Hinamori Momo, Hitsugaya Touchiro, Matsumoto Rangiko, Abarai Renji, Kuticki Rukia, Kurosaki Ichigo, Htsugaya Luna, Kurosaki Nick, Abarai Orihime, Ichimaru Kaito para o primeiro esquadrão.

Nem precisou dizer mais uma palavra e os garotos já haviam desaparecido. Eu e Hinamori rimos ao ver a cara confusa de Yachiro e logo nos levantamos para irmos ate o primeiro esquadrão, onde provavelmente o soutaichou nos esperava para dizer algo importante.

Íamos de mãos dadas por todo o caminho. De vez em quando Hinamori colocava a cabeça em meu ombro e fechava os olhos levemente. Sabia que isso era por causa de seus atuais e costumeiros enjôos. Acho que depois disso, vocês já devem ter adivinhado o que ela tinha não é? Pois se você pensou em grávida está completamente correto.

Já fazia um mês que Hinamori estava assim, só não tínhamos falado ainda com ninguém. E ainda não sabíamos como contar. Pedimos a Unohana-taichou que não contasse nada e que esperasse que estivéssemos preparados. Mas Momo não era a única a ter essa pequena sorte. Rukia também tinha descoberto no mesmo dia que estava grávida, só que alguns dias a mais que Hinamori.

Ela era a que mais tinha medo de contar já que seu irmão não devia gostar muito da noticia. O mesmo ainda estava atrás de Ichigo por causa da noticia que tinha tido sobre Nick, mas havia diminuído mais do que a alguns dias atrás.

Quando chegamos a sala do Yamamoto-soutaichou tivemos que esperar ainda Matsumoto que pra variar estava atrasada. Depois de **TODOS **estarem reunidos na sala soutaichou deu a informação que poderíamos voltar para Karakura e voltar a procurar o esconderijo de Elements. Claro que não ia deixar a Hinamori ir dessa vez. Se Elements descobrisse que ela estava grávida as coisas poderiam se complicar ainda mais.

Depois que o recado fora dado, saímos da sala do soutaichou e fomos nos preparar para ir ao mundo amanhã de manhã. Luna saia olhando para todos os lados para ver se não encontrava com Yachiro mais uma vez enquanto eu e Hinamori apenas sorriamos com a cena. Eu tinha um braço ao redor da cintura dela enquanto ela tinha a cabeça em meu ombro.

- Dessa vez... – começou Hinamori chamando minha atenção. Ela tinha um sorriso doce no rosto enquanto mirava a Luna com suma atenção. – Quero passar todo o meu tempo com ela, e não vou a deixar nunca.

Apertei ainda mais Hinamori contra mim e dei-lhe um beijo na cabeça, enquanto prometia em silencio que faria a mesma coisa. Gostava de Luna assim, como era agora e não como Kaito e Orihime a descreveram. Ela seria alegre como demonstrava e não triste e fria.

O resto do dia passou tranqüilo. Luna dormiu rapidamente enquanto escutava Hinamori cantar a canção que tanto gostávamos e acariciar seus longos cabelos. Eu agora estava na janela olhando a maravilhosa lua cheia que pairava esplendorosamente no céu azul escuro com pequenas estrelas pratas. De repente Momo se colocou do meu lado ficando bem perto de mim.

- A lua é linda não é? – perguntou Hinamori coisa que eu apenas assenti. – Acho que sei porque demos o nome de nossa filha de Luna.

- A é? – perguntei confundido e curioso. – E qual seria o motivo?

- Nós dois adoramos a lua. Sempre a observávamos quando tínhamos tempo e era isso o que nos juntava mais. – dizia Hinamori e eu apenas prestava bastante atenção. – E Luna é exatamente isso. Ela nos juntou ainda mais e nos tornou a família mais feliz que poderia imaginar. E em todos os tempos que sonhei em ser mãe como toda a mulher sonha nunca pensei em ter uma família tão unida como Luna diz que éramos.

Não pude evitar sorrir ao ouvir aquilo. Momo fala toda a verdade. Nem eu mesmo esperava isso e não trocaria por nada. Luna era a cola que unia eu e Hinamori ainda mais, ela fora a prova do amor que nós dois sentimos um pelo o outro e a luz que nos fez esquecer os tempos sombrios que foram a guerra de inverno.

Abracei Hinamori com força acariciando delicadamente seu ventre. Se algo acontecesse com as duas meu mundo acabaria completamente.

No dia seguinte acordamos bem sedo e nos dirigimos a área em frente ao primeiro esquadrão. Despedi-me de Hinamori com um beijo e algumas caricias e logo atravessei o portal junto com os outros. Rukia também tinha ficado porque ao parecer Ichigo tinha a mesma idéia que eu.

**HINAMORI POV.**

Andei junto com Rukia-san ate o segundo esquadrão para fazer o exame diário com a Unohana-taichou para que ela tivesse a garantia que não haveria nenhum risco em nossa gravidez. Mesmo que ainda não conseguisse acreditar totalmente que estava mesmo grávida. E pensar que tudo aconteceu tão rápido a um mês atrás.

_Flashback_

_Hitsugaya corria atrás de mim em uma brincadeira de pega que havia começado a pouco tempo. Riamos e nos divertíamos com essa pequena brincadeira infantil indo ate o décimo esquadrão, perto do dormitório de Toushiro._

_Quando estávamos a alguns metros do quarto de Hitsugaya o mesmo conseguiu me alcançar e me abraçou pela cintura, me fazendo para junto com ele. Tentei escapar, mas ele era bem mais forte que eu me segurando com força e delicadeza. _

_Paramos de rir gradativamente e logo unimos nossos lábios em um beijo que começou inocente, mas depois de um tempo ele começou a se esquentar passando para um exigente. Não percebi quando chegamos dentro do quarto do Hitsugaya, só sei que quando dei por mim já estava deitada no futon com o mesmo em cima de mim beijando meu pescoço com desejo e paixão._

_Em poucos instantes a parte de cima do kimono de Histdugaya já estava no chão revelando seus bem formados músculos, mas nem um pouco exagerados. Simplesmente perfeitos iguais a ele. Não demorou muito para a parte de cima do meu Kimino também se juntar ao dele, me deixando apenas de sutiã._

_Gemia um pouco enquanto ele mordia e lambia meu pescoço e acariciava minha cintura e meus quadris. Parecia não se atrever a passar daquilo. Eu passei minhas pernas por seu quadril e apertei mais meus braços envolta de seu pescoço. _

_- Tem certeza Hinamori? – perguntou com a voz insegura e um pouco entrecortada por causa da respiração agitada._

_- Mais do que certeza Shiro-chan- sussurrei em seu ouvido. Não me perguntem da onde eu tirei coragem para aquilo, nem para dizer o que disse. – Quero ser sua hoje. Apenas sua..._

_Depois a noite se encheu de beijos e gemidos. No dia seguinte nem acreditava no que tinha feito, mas a prova estava do meu lado, deitado e dormindo tranquilamente. Dois dias depois descobri que estava grávida._

_Fim Flashback _

Ainda estava um pouco atordoada com a noticia, mas mesmo assim estava feliz e esperando ansiosa para que meu pequeno bebê nasça. Rukia-san também parecia estar no mesmo estado que eu. Se notava a quilômetros o quanto estava feliz com tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Entramos na sala de Unohana-taichou e nos sentamos nas cadeiras enfrente ao escritório dela, como fazíamos de costume agora. Unohana fez suas costumeiras perguntas de: como vai a gravidez... Se os enjôos continuam... Se sentimos algumas dores... Esse tipo de coisas. Eu simplesmente estava me sentindo ótima. Nunca fiquei tão feliz na minha vida.

- Esperem um minuto que eu já volto. – disse Unohana-taichou saindo da sala deixando eu e Rukia sozinhas. A mesma fez uma pequena careta e começou a ter a respiração agitada.

- Rukia-san, você está bem? – perguntei preocupada colocando uma mão em seu ombro.

- Estou. – falou quase sem fôlego – Nick emana muita energia igual a Ichigo, por isso de vez em quando fica difícil sustentá-lo.

- Sei como é. – falei sorrindo. Luna também fazia a mesma coisa. Sua pressão espiritual era incrivelmente grande e de vez em quando era difícil ate de me mover por causa da força.

De repente o telhado se quebrou encima de nós. Consegui fazer um kidou de escudo para que não fossemos atingidas, pelas toras de madeira que caiam, mas quando vi a imagem acima de nossas cabeças meu sangue gelou e o Kidou se desfez.

Elements estava flutuando a uns dois metros do chão e tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Seus olhos brilhavam de uma maneira ameaçadora e sinistra enquanto mirava a mim e a Rukia, mas sabia que era a mim que ele queria. Sentia que de alguma forma ele sabia que eu esta a grávida de Luna e viera aqui para ter o que tanto queria. Meu pequeno bebê.

Desembainhei minha zampakitou e tirei algumas bolas de fogo na direção de Elements, que acabaram saindo mais fortes do que pretendia. Ele simplesmente as parou e absorveu toda a sua energia. Logo depois ele tacou alguns raios em nós, mas eu e Rukia conseguimos esquivar.

Rukia também desembainhou sua zampakitou e tentou atingi-lo com suas bolas de gelo, mas nada funcionava. Ele absorvia nossa energia e a usava contra nós. Em um momento ele conseguiu soterrar Rukia em uns destroços de madeira, mas quando ia ajudá-la Elements se posicionou atrás de mim e me segurou com força.

- Você vem comigo. – disse ele em um sussurrou enquanto algumas chamas trepidavam perto de onde Rukia estava. Me contorcia sem parar tentando me livrar dos braços de Elements que estavam envolta de minha cintura.

- Não!- gritei dando uma cotovelada em seu estomago o que fez ele me soltar e eu cair no chão. Tentei me levantar e sei correndo de lá ate Rukia para tirá-la de debaixo dos destroços, mas Elements segurou meu cabelos soltando-o e me levantou forçosamente do chão.

- Preciso de você para tê-la. – disse acariciando meu ventre indicando que realmente sabia o que eu mais temia e Hitsugaya também. – Então não me faça me estressar com você.

Ele puxou ainda mais meu cabelo me fazendo gritar de dor. Alguns fios de cabelo caiam em meu rosto se molhando com as lagrimas que escorriam por ele. Implorei em minha mente que Hitsugaya e Luna pudessem fazer alguma coisa, porque no momento me sentia impotente. Minhas energias estavam quase a zero, e tenho certeza que isso tinha relação com essa absorção que ele conseguia fazer.

De repente senti uma forte dor em meu pescoço, me fazendo perder os sentidos lentamente, ate cair completamente inconsciente. Agora era com os outros, porque eu já não podia fazer mais nada.

**LUNA POV.**

Vi meu pai cair no sofá da casa de Ichigo com os olhos arregalados e o telefone caindo da mão. O mirei sem entender, mas pelo seu rosto sabia que algo tinha acontecido, e algo não muito bom. Um calafrio percorreu minhas costas quando vi ele passar as mãos tremulas pelo cabelo.

- Não posso acreditar. – sussurrou com a voz rouca e cheia de dor. Ele levou as duas mãos à cabeça e bagunçou os cabelos arrepiados com desespero. - Droga!

- O que houve pai? – perguntei mesmo temendo a resposta.

- Sua mãe. – sussurrou ele com a voz cheia de dor e culpa. – E-ele a levou.

- Elements? – perguntei com medo, meu pai apenas assentiu devagar. – Mas por que? O que ele poderia... Não me diga que ela esta... – meu pai assentiu de novo fechando os olhos com força. – QUE DROGA!

Meu pai se levantou e me abraçou com força enquanto eu apenas enfurnava minha cabeça em seu paito e gritava com ódio e fúria. Gritos abafados, mas audíveis.

- Luna se acalma, por favor. – disse meu para me abraçando com força. Eu levantei a cabeça desconcertada.

- Ficar calma? Ficar ? Como quer que eu fique calma com isso? – gritei enquanto meus olhos pinicavam ameaçando deixar as lagrimas acumuladas saírem. – Não tem como eu me acalmar sabendo de uma coisa dessas!

Sabia que os outros estavam na sala também, não sabia quando tinham chegado, mas sabia que estavam lá. Escapei dos braços de meu pai e comecei a andar de um lado para o outro. Queria gritar e bater em alguma coisa. Queria descontar toda a raiva que sentia nesse momento.

- Luna... – começou a dize meu pai mais eu o interrompi.

- Temos quer ir salvá-la! Temos que achar o esconderijo dele agora mesmo! – falei continuando a andar de um lado para o outro. Estava desesperava. Se conhecia bem os planos de Elements minha mão estaria em perigo. – Temos que ir rápido!

- Luna não se desespere. – disse meu pai e eu me virei para ele com os olhos já começando a escorrer as lagrimas.

- Claro que eu tenho que me desesperar! Quando eu nascer... Quando ela me der a luz... – falei com a voz cheia de dor e os olhos escorrendo todas as lágrimas de raia e frustração. – Ele vai matá-la quando eu nascer!

**HINAMORI POV.**

Acordei lentamente. Minha cabeça latejava um pouco e meu corpo tinha pequenas dores. Fiquei feliz ao sentir a confortável preção espiritual de meu pequeno bebê em meu ventre. Mas tinha outras coisas a me preocupar também.

Olhei desesperadamente para os lados e vi que me encontrava em um quarto grande, com paredes negras, a cama de casal com lençóis roxos, o piso de mármore negro e os moveis de um marrom muito escuro. Corri ate a única janela que tinha no quarto e tentei abri-la, mas a mesma parecia estar emperrada, e como não tinha minha zampakitou nem energia para quebrar o vidro podia se dizer que estava presa.

Observei também que estava usando uma roupa diferente. Tinha um longo vestido branco que se destacava com meus cabelos castanhos agora grandes e que estavam soltos em minhas costas. Era um vestido delicado e que se delineava bem em meu corpo, sendo justo em cima e apenas um pouco largo na saia. Ele tinha as mangas longas que iam ate meus pulsos e que tampavam um pouco de minha mão. Ficaria ate feliz de estar usando algo tão bonito, mas no momento não me agradava nada estar assim em um lugar como esse que parecia mais um castelo medieval.

- Que bom que acordou. – disse uma voz atrás de mim me fazendo virar rapidamente na direção da porta onde Elements estava posicionado. – Espero que tenha gostado do vestido.

- O que vai fazer comigo? – perguntei ignorando completamente o que ele tinha dito antes.

- Por enquanto nada. – disse se aproximando de mim lentamente com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. – Tudo o que vou fazer é te manter aqui ate minha preciosa Luna nascer.

- Não vou ficar aqui por todo esse tempo! – gritei desafiante olhando com ódio para ele. – O Hitsugaya vai vir aqui me salvar e acabar com você! E mesmo se ficasse nunca iria entregá-la para você!

- Se você acha mesmo que aquele estúpido capitão pode me derrotar está completamente enganada. – falou colocando uma mão em meu queixo e o levantando levemente. – Eu o derrotei uma vez e vou fazer de novo. Logo depois vou me livrar de você assim não vai ter ninguém que possa tirar minha querida Luna de mim.

- Ela nunca vai ser sua! – gritei novamente batendo em sua mão que estava em meu queixo, a afastando de mim.

- Isso é o que veremos. – disse ele para logo desaparecer me deixando sozinha novamente no quarto. Não suportei mais e cai no chão de joelhos enquanto as lagrimas escorriam por meu rosto. Levei minhas mãos ao mesmo tampando-o junto com meu cabelo.

Rogava. Rogava em minha mente que Hitsugaya conseguisse me salvar e que assim pudéssemos criar nossa Luna sem nos preocupar com pessoas como Elements. Tudo o que queria era que pudesse ter minha filhinha em paz! Que pudesse criá-la como queria e com quem queria! Era pedir de mais?

Agora tudo o que me restava era esperar e desejar...

* * *

_Pequeno, sim, mas devo admitir que não esta tão ruim. O proximo já começa a luta final, mas estou em duvida se termino ela no proximo cap mesmo ou se deixo para temirnar em outro. Ah! Na hora eu descido. Se eu ver que começou a ficar muito grande eu deixo um pouco para o proximo cap._

_Espero que tenham gostado ee não me matem pelo o da Hinamori, adoro colocar meus personagens de refens, se é que já perceberam xDDD. Nem acredito que terminei, e olha que estava com falta de criatividade! O jogozinho milagroso esse que meu colega me emprestou, to com a criatividade para bleach a mil! UUUUUHHUUUUUU!_

_Bjsss_


	11. Chapter 11

**Filhos do Futuro**

**A luta final! Sayonara e Ashiteru.**

**LUNA POV.**

Estava nervosa, mais que nervosa. Não sabia como achar minha mãe e sentia que tudo fosse culpa minha. Afinal Elements tinham uma cisma por mim e se não fosse por isso minha mãe ainda poderia estar aqui, a salvo. Meu pais também parecia estar se culpando. Acho que poderia imaginar o que passava por sua cabeça. Devia estar quase se matando por dentro por ter deixado minha mãe longe dele e de não poder protegê-la.

Me encontrava agora no telhado da casa do pai de Nick olhando distraidamente para o céu. As lagrimas escorriam por meu rosto enquanto lembrava de tudo o que aconteceu em meu passado. Dos tempos felizes que tive com meus pais, dos esforços que eu e o Nick fizemos para chegar a onde chegamos, de quando eu e ele viramos capitães e a falta que meus pais fizeram nesse dia, a morte deles...

As lágrimas saíram com mais força nessa hora. Aquele dia marcou minha vida inteira. Tinha pesadelos com aquilo e ainda sentia medo de pensar que isso aconteceria de novo. Só uma coisa me acalmava nessas horas e era a lembrança de minha mãe cantando aquela pequena canção de ninar para mim. Aquela que tantas vezes ouvi ela dizer que era a canção favorita dela e do meu pai. Um pequeno sorriso surgiu em meus lábios quando lembrei dela e não pude evitar começar a cantá-la.

Watched my life pass me by  
in the rearview mirror  
Pictures frozen in time  
are becoming clearer  
I don't wanna waste another day  
Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes  
yeah

(Assisto minha vida passar  
Na visão de trás do espelho  
Retratos paralizados no tempo  
Vão se tornando mais nítidas  
Não quero disperdiçar mais um dia  
Preso na sombra dos meus erros)

Era apenas mais uma cansão que de tantas vezes havia escutado pude decorar sua letra e que inacreditavelmente combinava perfeitamente com a historia de meus pais. Fechei os olhos e me deixei levar por aquela incrivel cansão que tanto amava. Aquela que sempre me fazia lembrar de meus pais, aquela que sempre me acalmava, aquela que minha mãe sempre dizia que era magica.

Transportava-me para outro mundo toda vez que a cantava. Um mundo onde nada disso acontecia. Um mundo onde era feliz com meus amigos, onde podia viver feliz com meus pais e quem eu mais amava. O mundo onde eu era simplesmente feliz com o simples.

'cause I want you  
and I feel you  
crawling underneath my skin  
like a hunger  
like a burning  
to find the place I've never been  
now I'm broken  
and I'm fading  
I'm half the man I thought I would be  
But you can have  
What's left of me

I've been dying inside  
Little by little  
Nowhere to go  
But goin' out of my mind  
In endless circles  
runnin' from myself until  
You gave me a reason for standing still

(Porque eu quero você  
E eu sinto você  
Espalhando-se debaixo da minha pele  
Como a fome  
Como uma queimadura  
Para achar um lugar que eu nunca estive  
Agora estou despedaçado  
E estou perdendo força  
Não sou metade do homem que eu pensei que seria  
Mas você pode ficar com  
O que restou de mim

(Estou morrendo por dentro  
Aos poucos  
Sem rumo  
Mas perdendo a cabeça  
Em círculos que não acabam  
Fugindo de mim mesmo até  
Que você me dê uma razão pra continuar de pé)

As vezes me perguntava porque trouxe essa desgraça para todos a minha volta. Por eu ser diferente, por eu ser quem sou, condenei a todos a minha volta. Via todas morrerem ao meu redor, todos caindo e sabia que a culpa era minha, e mesmo estando aqui para reverter o passado e consertar tudo o que havia causado não teria salvação. Se eu pudesse pelo menos puxar o sofrimento de todos para mim, se eu pelo menos pudesse ser a unica a sofrer, se eu... suspirei. Não existia o "se". Ele nunca existiu e nunca vai existir. As coisas são o que são por mais que a gente não goste, por mais que a gente lute, ou deseje contra. As coisas eram como deveriam ser.

Queria gritar, queria morrer de uma vez para nunca mais fazer alguem sofrer. Sou fraca, mesmo tendo treinado todo esse tempo. Sou covarde, fugi de todos os meus temores esse tempo todo fazendo os outros sofrerem. Sou idiota, acreditei que poderia fazer o que estou fazendo, mas na verdade não consigo fazer nada. Sou uma inutil, não sei nem como proteger minha propria familia imagina salvar todo o mundo. No que eu estava pensando quando aceitei essa missão?

'cause I want you  
and I feel you  
crawling underneath my skin  
like a hunger  
like a burning  
to find the place I've never been  
now I'm broken  
and I'm fading  
I'm half the man I thought I would be  
You can have  
What's left of me

Falling faster  
Barely breathing  
Give me somethin' to believe in  
Tell me it's not all in my head

(Porque eu quero você  
E eu sinto você  
Espalhando-se debaixo da minha pele  
Como a fome  
Como uma queimadura  
Para achar um lugar que eu nunca estive  
Agora estou despedaçado  
E estou perdendo força  
Não sou metade do homem que eu pensei que seria  
Mas você pode ficar com  
O que restou de mim

(Caindo rapidamente  
Mal consigo respirar  
Dê-me algo em que acreditar  
Diga-me que não é tudo da minha cabeça)

Tudo era culpa minha. Como poriam confiar em mim ainda se a culpa era toda minha? Como poderia continuar sendo meus amigos sendo que tudo o que estava acontecendo era por minha causa? Como poderia ainda seguir viva depois de tudo o que causei? Como continuo lutando sendo que nem mais confiança tenho? Como posso proteger a quem amo sendo que nem a eu mesma eu consigo proteger? Como posso salvar a aqueles que aprecio se eu mesmo já era um caso perdido?

Por que? Simplesmente por que, eu tinha que ser quem sou? Por que eu não poderia ter nascido com apenas uma forma de heatsu? Por que eu não poderia ser normal?

Take what's left of this man  
Make me whole once again

'cause I want you  
and I feel you  
crawling underneath my skin  
like a hunger  
like a burning  
to find the place I've never been  
now I'm broken  
and I'm fading  
I'm half the man I thought I would be  
You can have  
All that's left  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
What's left of me

(Leve o que restou desse homem  
Torne-me completo novamente

Porque eu quero você  
E eu sinto você  
Espalhando-se debaixo da minha pele  
Como a fome  
Como uma queimadura  
Para achar um lugar que eu nunca estive  
Agora estou despedaçado  
E estou perdendo força  
Não sou metade do homem que eu pensei que seria  
Mas você pode ficar com  
O que restou de mim  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
o que restou de mim..)

Será que ainda tinha salvação? Temo que não. Será que ainda tenho o perdão? Acredito que não. Será que ainda me resta força? Tenho certeza que não.

Tenho medo. Tenho muito medo. Sinto que não vou conseguir completar essa missão, que finalmente vou dar o luxo a todos que não me querem a me ver cair. A me ver desmoronar na frente deles. A me ver desistir de tudo e acreditar que realmente não sou forte, que realmente sou uma aberração, que sou algo que nunca deveria ter nascido. Então por que estou aqui? Só para causar o sofrimento de todos os que amo? Era só para isso que vivo? Tem que ter outro motivo.

I've been dying inside you see  
I'm going out of my mind  
Out of my mind  
just runnin' in circles all the time  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Of me  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Take what's left of me

(Eu estou morrendo por dentro, veja  
Estou perdendo a cabeça  
Perdendo a cabeça  
Estou simplesmente correndo em círculos o tempo todo  
Você vai levar o que restou?  
Você vai levar o que restou?  
Você vai levar o que restou?  
De mim  
Você vai levar o que restou?  
Você vai levar o que restou?  
Você vai levar o que restou?  
Levar o que restou de mim..)

Terminei de cantar, mas não abri os olhos. Ainda tinha todas aquelas perguntas em minha cabeça e me sentia ipotente em responde-las. Quando ouvi um pequeno barulho atras de mim limpei rapidamente as lagrimas e olhei para tras me encontrando com o olhar preocupado de Nick.

- O que houve Nick? – perguntei o mirando como se não tivesse acontecido nada. Não queria que ele me visse nesse estado tão fragilisado, na verdade não queria que ninguém visse, mas era principalmente ele.

- O mesmo te pergunto. – falou ele se sentando do meu lado e me mirando atentamente. Eu penas desviei o olhar. Era nesses momentos que odiava que ele conseguisse me descifrar como se fosse um livro aberto. – Não tem que se culpar de tudo Luna. A culpa nunca foi sua de tudo isso estar acontecendo.

- Mas... – tentei protestar fechando os olhos com força, mas ele me interrompeu me abraçando. Arregalei os olhos, mas retribui o abraço apertado.

- Nunca foi sua culpa Luna. Nunca, me entendeu? – dizia com a voz suave. Me sentia cada vez mais relaxada cada vez mais alegre naqueles braços. Queria ficar assim para sempre, queria me sentir protegida e alegre assim para sempre. – Todos lá em baixo estão contando não só com você. Estão contando com nossas informações e com as habilidades que conhecemos. Não podemos fraquejar agora, não agora. Precisamos fazer alguma coisa e para isso precisamos dar todas as informações que temos a eles.

- Vocês quer dizer que... – não consegui terminar de dizer. Me separei um pouco dele e o mirei nos olhos. Ele apenas assentiu.

Não tinha outro geito, uma hora eles teriam que saber a verdade. Uma hora eu teria que contar isso para alguem. Descemos para a sala onde estavam todo mundo e Nick anunciou o que ia contar. Enquanto isso eu me preparava mentalemente não querendo mostrar fraquesa enquanto estivesse contando tudo o que passei naquele dia. Respirei fundo mais uma vez e comecei.

_Flashback_

_Toda a Sociedade das Almas estava alerta. Eram mais de cinco ataques por dia em todas as areas e os shinigames morriam rapidamente. Meu pai e minha mãe trabalhavam sem parar e por alguma razão meu pai sempre me levava junto a ele aos lugares em que tinha que ir e quando ia para uma missão me deixava com minha mãe. Nunca me deixava sozinha e nem minha mãe sabia o porque. _

_Um dia em um dos ataques meu pai entrou em casa afobado e com o rosto cheio de preocupação. Minha mãe foi correndo ate ele para perguntar o que havia acontecido e ele disse alguma coisa para ela que eu não pude ouvir. Minha mãe ficou isterica, andava de um lado para o outro se perguntando o que devaria fazer. Eu me aproximei e segurei a barra de sua capa de capitão chamando sua atenção._

_- O que está acontecendo papai? – perguntei. Estava assustada, nunca tinha visto meus pais tão afobados assim e meu pequeno cerebro de sete anos não conseguia compreender nada que pudesse assustar meus pais. Dois capitães renomados da Seretei. _

_- Nada minha pequena. – disse meu pai em um tom tranquilizador se abaixando e ficando da minha altura para acariciar meu rosto. – Só estamos com alguns problemas e temo que tenhamos que sair daqui._

_- E para onde vamos papai? – voltei a perguntar. Ele se levantou e segurou minha mão a puxando levemente para os fundo da mãe já nos esperava lá. _

_- Para um lugar bem longe. – disse ele, mas eu não sabia o que realmente estava acontecendo e não queria deixar meu lar, aquele que eu era tão feliz._

_- Mas e o Nick pai? – perguntei já com meus olhinhos cheios de lagrimas. Ele não teve tempo de me responder já que uma forte explosão na nossa casa fez com que meu pai se virasse alerta. _

_Vi Elements parado frente a frente para meu pai. Ele me mirou e sorriu de orelha a orelha, mas meu pais se posicionou na minha frente enquanto minha mãe me abraçava. Na epoca eu não sabia quem era o homem que tinha nos atacado aquela noite, mas depois daquilo passei a odiá-lo com todo o meu ser. Ele se jogou contra nós com uma espada na mão, mas meu pai a interceptou antes que nos alcansasse. _

_- Corram! – gritou virando ligeiramente o rosto para tras. Minha mãe pegou minha mãe e saimos correndo juntas para a floresta que tinha ali perto. _

_- O que está acontecendo mamãe? – perguntei desnorteada e tentando acompanhar o passo de minha mãe. Ela tinha o rosto marejado com as lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto igual no meu._

_- Não se procupe meu bem, só não olhe para tras, Ok? – mas já era tarde de mais. A curiosidade foi maior que a obediencia e não pude evitar virar o rosto, me encontrando com a terrivel sena de meu pai sendo perfurado por uma espada bem no estomago. _

_Meus olhos se arregalaram e tive que forçar para não soltar um grito de dor e susto. Minha mãe me levou correndo por toda a floresta penetrando cada vez mais nela, me levando a não sei a onde. Uma hora nos paramos e ela me levou para tras dos arbustos, me escondendo lá. _

_- Mãe o papai... Ele...Ele... – não conseguia falar. As lagrimas escorriam sem parar e a cena que tinha visto antes passava varias e varias vezes em minha cabeça me torturando mais do que eu poderia suportar._

_- Não se preocupe, tudo vai dar certo. Papai está bem, ele está bem. – mesmo sendo pequena pude perceber que ela tentava convenser a se mesma disso. – Agora diminua sua pressão espiritual, sei que você é boa nisso, e não saia dai para nada, Ok?_

_Eu assenti meio relutante e fiz o que minha mãe mandou. Ela saiu de onde eu estava e começou a correr, mas não foi muito longe já que Elements apareceu e a segurou pelo pescoço a prendendo em uma parede. Tampei minha boca para não gritar com o que via. Mal consegui a respirar e meus olhos não conseguiam se desviar da cena a minha frente. _

_- Onde ela está? – ouvi o homem perguntar precionando mais o pescoço de minha mãe que parecia sentir muita dor. – Onde ela está?_

_- Nunca vou te dizer. – minha mãe tirou sua zampakitou da bainha e tentou cortar o braço do homem, mas ele se separou dela antes que conseguisse. Minha mãe começou a soltar varias bolas de fogo no mesmo, mas ele apenas desviava com facilidade e destreza. Eu apenas mirava tudo orrorizada e sem poder me mover. _

_Em um momento aquele homem conseguiu se aproximar de minha mãe a acertar um murro em seu rosto a lançando em uma arvore. Ela não teve tempo nem mesmo de recuperar o folego já que logo aquele homem a estava esmurrando no estomago e no rosto com brutalidade e velocidade. Ele a segurou pelo cabelo e a tacou no chão. Ainda segurando o cabelo dela levantou sua cabeça, mostrando os varios rastros de sangue e machucados que ela tinha._

_- Agora você vai me dizer onde ela está. – disse o homem para logo materializar uma espada e colocá-la nas costas de minha mãe, perfurando-a lentamente. – Ou se não vou fazer a mesma coisa que fiz com o patetico do seu marido. _

_Já ia sair do meu esconderijo para pedir para aquele homem parar quando um vulto branco passou rapidamente e perfurou o estomago do homem com força. Era meu pai que estava ferido, mas mesmo assim lutava. Ele tirou o homem de cima da minha mãe e tentou desferir mais golpes nele, mas o homem sempre desviava como se não fosse nada. De repente minha mãe apareceu atras dele e tentou cortá-lo, mas o homem apenas desapareceu um pouco antes de minha mãe desferir o golpe. _

_Ele reapareceu atras dela e antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa ele a perfurou com a espada para logo depois lançar varias descargas de eletricidade por seu corpo. Minha mãe gritou de dor enquanto eu e meu pai miravamos orrorizados a cena. O homem tirou a espada de minha mãe e ela caiu no chão com os olhos arregalados e sem vida._

_- Hinamori! – gritou meu pai cheio de dor, mas antes que pudesse se aproximar dela aquele homem o perfurou com a espada mais uma vez, e mais uma, e mais outra. _

_Exausto e machucado meu pai caiu no chão. Ele, ainda dolorido, se arrastou ate onde estava minha mãe a ageitando em seus braços e acariciando seu rosto, fechando levemente os olhos dela. Ate eu sabia que ela estava morta e que meu pai estava a um passo de seguila. As lagrimas escorriam por meu rosto enquanto forçava para não gritar de dor e desespero. Meus olhos arregalados não conseguiam se desviar da sena por mais que eu quisesse. Estava fadada a ver aquilo. _

_Vi as lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto de meu pai enquanto abraçava minha mãe com as ultimas forças que lhe restavam. Ela parecia estar dormindo tranquilamente, mas a verdade é que ela nunca iria acordar desse sono. Vi meu pai virar o rosto para cima e com os olhos quase opacos ele disse em um sussurro que foi trazido pelo vento ate mim._

_- Fuja Luna. – e logo fechou os olhos e seu corpo amoleceu. Vi aquele homem começar a destruir tudo a sua volta gritando e gritando. Ele estava procurando alguma coisa. Com medo sai correndo do lugar deixando os corpos de meus pais para tras, deixando minha felicidade para tras. _

_Corri, corri e corri sem parar, o máximo que minhas perninhas conseguiam correrm. As lagrimas borravam minha visão, mas eu não conseguia pará-las, elas apenas almentavam mais e mais. Eu tropessava, mas não parava. Queria sair dali, queria escapar daquele homem, queria escapar de tudo. Meus soluços eram altos e eu forçava para não gritar. Em uma hora eu cai no chão e não consegui levantar mais. Fiquei ali chorando com minhas mãos doloridas, meus joelhos ardendo, e meu rosto completamente sujo e arranhado. _

_Duas figuras de dois garotos parecidos, só que com cores diferentes, e da minha idade apareceram e tentaram me levantar, mas eu já não conseguia, tudo que podia fazer era chorar. Eles diziam meu nome, tentavam me animar a continuar correndo, mas eu nada fazia. Não podia fazer nada sem meus pais que sempre estavam do meu lado me apoiando. De repente Nick apareceu e ajudou Fire e Ice a me levantar. _

_Eu o abracei com força e chorei mais ainda. Contei tudo o que havia acontecido para Nick entre soluços, enquanto ele me levava lentamente para a a Seretei. Quando chegamos lá fomos mandados para os cuidados das tias de Nick, já que os pais dele tinham morrido tambem e ele não queria se separar de mim por causa de meu estado. _

_Passei três dias chorando e lamentando e quando parei já não sorria mais._

_Fim Flashback_

Todos estavam em silencio depois de eu contar a historia da morte de meus pais. Eu tinha o rosto baixo e forçando para não chorar. Era algo dificil de lembrar. Minha garganta tinha um nó daqueles bem fortes enquanto podia sentir meu corpo todo tremendo. Ainda tinha pesadelos com esse dia.

- Depois de sermos enviados para minha tia. – falou Nick de cabeça baixa. – Começamos a treinar o dobro do que faziamos antes. Tudo para livrar o mundo desse miseravel. Mas ate hoje não conseguimos.

Não suportei mais. Chega de chorar. Chega de ficar sentada esperando. Era hora de tomar um atitude para isso. Levantei-me e peguei o comunicador. Liguei para minha tenente que não ficou muito satisfeita ao ouvir minha voz.

- O que quer? – perguntou, mas eu não tinha tempo para isso.

- Preciso que localize o esconderijo de Elements. – falei seria e com um tom frio e cortante. – Ele deve ter o mesmo esconderijo que tem ai no futuro e preciso que você o localize para mim para irmos atras dele.

- E como você quer que eu faça isso? – perguntou minha tenente um pouco intimidada com meu tom de voz.

- Utilize o localizador que o Urahara fez para nós. – falei andando pela sala impaciente. – A força de Elements deve estar mais forte do que nunca agora, então deve ser facil localizá-lo. Ele deve estar na maior consentração de energia natural.

- Só um minuto. – disse minha tenente e eu apenas esperei. Batia o pé rapidamente tentando parar a ansiedade, mas era quase impossivel. Tinha tomado uma descisão e se era preciso morrer para salvar aqueles que eu amava era exatamente isso que iria fazer.

Alguns minutos se passaram quando recebi a informação em meu celular. A localização do esconderijo de Elements. Não pude evitar que um sorriso malevolo aparecesse em meu rosto. Era hora da vingansa.

- Vamos voltar para a Sociedade das almas!

**HINAMORI POV.**

Andava de um lado para o outro naquele quarto. Olhava para a janela de vez em quando como se a qualquer minuto os outros aparecessem, mas seria impossivel se eles não solbessem onde estava o castelo de Elements. Isso mesmo, um castelo. O cara parecia tem um ego enorme já que era um castelo de pedra de uns seis andares. E eu me encontrava exatamente no ultimo.

Podia ver lá em baixo os varios os varios Elementares que protegiam a entrada. Eram mais de mil deles por todas as partes e a energia que emanava do lugar era mais poderosa do que poderia imaginar. Muitas vezes ela ficava pesada de mais para eu suportar e acabava caindo no chão consada. Elements planejava alguma coisa. E das grandes.

Me deixei cair no colchão macio vagando em pensamentos. Queria tanto que o Hitsugaya estivesse aqui. De repente senti uma forte pressão espiritual. Me levantei e corri ate a janela vendo como o portão da entrada do castelo era arrebentado e Luna, Hitsugaya, Nick, Rukia, Kaito, Orihime e Ichigo entravam no local, todos com seus bankais. Luna, Nick, Hitsugaya e Ichigo tinha forças muito elevadas e eliminavam facilmente e os outros já tinham um pouco mais de dificuldade.

De repente vi como Luna apontava na direção da janela onde estava e gritava alguma coisa para Hitsugaya que tambem mirou na minha direção. Vi como ele sorria e não pude evitar retribuir o sorriso. Ele vinha me salvar. Era como nos contos de fadas que tanto lia. Mas dessa vez tinha a possibilidade do principe não conseguir chegar vivo. E isso era o que me preocupava.

**NICK POV.**

- Qual o plano Luna? – gritei enquanto abriamos passagem para dentro do castelo. Luna estava muito diferente desde que chegamos e isso me preocupava. Não queria que ela a perder aqui e sabia que essa era sua intenção. Morrer para salvar a todos.

- Kaito e Orihime vão para a sala de controle, onde a maquina de Elements deve estar! – gritou e os dois mencionados assentiam. – Ela deve estar no subsolo! Os outros vão comigo ate onde Elements esta e enquanto alguns lutam com ele os outros liberam minha mãe!

Todos assentiram, mas eu ainda estava um pouco inseguro com isso. Quando a ouvi dizer alguns sabia que ela se referia a ela mesma. O grupo se separou e, enquanto Kaito e Orihime corriam para as escadas que iam para baixo, eu e o resto corriamos paras as que subiam, derrotando os elementares que tinham no caminho.

Uma hora acabamos chegando em uma sala que tinha apenas uma porta. Hitsugaya-taichou já ia se dirigir para ela onde se suponhe que estava a capitã hinamori quando uma forte onda de energia nos antige e nos manda ate a parede.

- Ora, ora. Se não é minha querida princesinha. – disse uma voz inconfundivel. Luna virou a cabeça no mesmo instante na direção de Elementes o mirando com odios e raiva. – Se eu solbesse que você viria teria arrumado um pouco as coisas.

- Cale a boca Elements! – gritou Luna se colocando de pé. Um alarme interno se ativou em meu interior. Algo ruim ia acontecer e sabia que se não fizesse alguma coisa perderia o que mais apreciava.

"_Preste atenção!" _falou meu lado hollow com furia. Eu, mesmo fastidiado por sua presença, escutei. "_Você não gosta de mim nem eu gosto de você, mas nós dois queremos uma coisa: ela! Então que tal fazermos algo de util ao inves de brigarmos um com outro pelo corpo e não deixar que ela se machuque?"_

"Está dizendo para trabalharmos juntos?" perguntei um pouco ironico.

" _Por mais que não me agrade sim" _disse el decidido. Eu apenas sorri e me levantei.

"Fasso tudo por ela" disse e quando ela estava prestes a se lançar em Elements, percebi uma enorme barreira pegando boa parte da sala. Rapidamente me joquei na direção de Luna a empurrando para o lado enquanto eu mesmo entrava na barreira que se tornou completamente visivel e me prendeu dentro do local, deixando os outros de fora. Não havia como entrar e nem sair.

- Nick! – gritou Luna se levantando e correndo ate o escudo o esmurrando com força. – O que está fazendo?

- O que devo fazer. – respondi fazendo uma mascara de Hollow aparecer em meu rosto. – Não vou deixar que se sacrifique por todos Luna!

- Sabe que tenho que fazer isso! – gritou de volta esmurrando ainda mais o escudo. – Sabe que sou eu que devo me redimir com todos!

- Já te falei que você não tem culpa de nada Luna! Não precisa se redimir com ninguem. – rebati me preparando para o ataque de Elements que parecia estar cada vez mais estressado.

- Você já atrapalhou de mais meus planos garoto! – gritou se lançando contra mim e materializando uma espada. Eu me defendi com a minha. Percebi que a força de Elements estava bem mais forte que antes.

Essa seria uma luta que não poderia vencer.

**ORIHIME POV.**

Eu e Kaito já tinhamos chegado ao subsolo e estavamos lutando contra os varios Elementares que tinha no local. Eram varios e estava cada vez mais dificil chegar ate a maquina que Luna tinha dito que serviria para sugar toda a força natural dos seres vivos. Mesmo utilizando o Bankai podia sentir como era dificil matar os Elementares e me preocupava se ia sair mesmo com vida dessa vez.

- Sabe! – gritou Kaito desde onde estava chamando minha atenção. – Se caso sairmos vivos dessa você sairia comigo?

- E a que vem essa pergunta tão fora de hora? – perguntei me defendendo de um ataque de um dos Elementares. – Você não dozia que era a machinha que nenhum garoto ia querer sair comigo?

- É, digamos que... – ele se aprosimou de mim e me abraçou pela cintura, me roubando o primeiro beijo. – Eu gosto de garotas machinhas como você.

Corei violentamente ao ver esse seu costumeiro sorriso se alargar ainda mais. Ele era uma peste, mas mesmo assim gostava dele. E muito. Me defendi de mais um golpe de um dos Elementares enquanto ele se defendia de outro. Logo depois fui ate ele e deilhe um ligeiro beijo.

- Se caso sairmos vivos, sim. – falei antes de matar mais um Elementar. Esse era mais um insentivo para sair vivinha dessa increnca.

**NICK POV.**

A luta contra Elements estava complicava. Ele estava bem mais forte que o esperado e determinado a me matar. Conseguia desviar de alguns golpes e proferir alguns, mas eram muito poucos. Ele já havia cortado profundamente um de mesu braços, quebrado um pouco minha mascara, me ferido na cintura e na perna. Ainda não sabia como conseguia me manter em pé.

Lançava alguns Kidou nele, tentava tacar minhas chamas azuis nele, mas nada parecia estar dando certo. Ele cada vez parecia mais proximo de matar e eu sabia que conseguiria.

"_Fale para ela!" _disse meu lado Hollow tambem dando o máximo de se na luta "_Fale para ela antes que seja tarde de mais!"_

- Luna! – disse chamando sua atenção. Ela esmurrava fortemente o escudo tentando entrar de todas as maneiras. Em seu olhar podia ver o desespero que sentia. – Se lembra de quando nos conhecemos? Desde aquela epoca eu já pensava: nossa ela é tão especial! Nunca olharia para alguem como eu. – ao falar isso não pude evitar sorrir. Era hora de colocar tudo para fora. – Quando nos tornamos amigos eu nem pude acreditar. Fiz de tudo para mostra a você, e só a você, do que eu era capaz. Com o tempo percebi que sentia algo mais por você, mais do que amizade.

- Nick, não fale como se estivesse se despedindo. – disse ela já começando a ter lagrimas nos olhos. Eu lhe sorri.

- Percebi que todo esse tempo te admirava, te idolatrava, te queria mais do que queria minha propria vida. – dizia sem me importar com os outros. Elements estava ficando cada vez mais furioso com o que falava e seus ataques almentavam, mas eu não parei. – Te apoiei, te defendi, e não me importei em perder a vida por você. Sua tristeza era a minha, sua felicidade tambem. Não suportava te ver longe de mim e muito menos triste ou sofrendo.

- Nick... – a ouvi sussurrar enquanto seus olhos se tornavam cristalinos.

- Quantas vezes briguei com você porque você se arriscava de mais? Quantas vezes me preocupei por você quando tinha um ferimento profundo? Quantas vezes implorei durante uma luta que você não morresse? – já não podia me parar mais. – Quantas vezes me vi tentado a te dizer um te amo, mas ao mesmo tempo ter medo de você me regeitar? Quantas vezes me vi tentado a ser mais que um amigo, mas temia que você não quisesse o mesmo? Simplesmente isso Luna. Te amo desde o momento em que te vi. Te amo mais do que amo a minha vida. Te amo, simplesmente te amo.

- Eu tambem te amo Nick. Te amo de mais! – gritou do outro lado do escudo batendo com mais força nele. – Por favor, não fale isso como se estivesse se despedindo. Sai dai, por favor, fica comigo! Você é o ultimo que me resta, eu não quero te perder!

- Queria tanto ter falado isso antes. – disse antes que Elements ultrapassasse minha defesa e enfiasse a espada em meu peito, bem no local onde estava meu coração.

- NICK! NÃO! – enquanto sentia Elements tirar lentamente a espada de dentro de mim pude ver como Luna chorava e cai no chão de joelhos, com os olhos arregalados e cheios de dor. Lhe sorri enquanto sentia meu sangue escorrer por meu corpo e pelo canto de meus labios.

- Sayonara e Ashiteru... Luna.

- NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOO!

* * *

_Uhuuuu! Esse ficou maior! Serio quase chorei quando tava escrevendo a parte da morte do Hitsugaya e da hinamori e esse final ai tambem. Como eu podia ser tão dramatica? Mas devo adimitir o cap ficou otimo. E anne não me mate pelo final por favor T-T! Se você me matar nunca vai saber o final da historia!_

_O proximo cap vai ser a continuação e parte final da luta. Isso se eu estiver viva ate lá O.o. Espero que tenham gostado porque me esforcei pra caramba nesse e graças aquele jogo de Bleach eu consegui terminar e chegar ate o finalzinho da fic. Ta acabando em galera, aproveitem!_

_Bjssss_


	12. Chapter 12

**Filhos do futuro**

**Vitoria! Mas será realmente?**

**LUNA POV.**

Não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Não era possível que isso tivesse acontecido. Tinha que ser um pesadelo, um dos piores que eu já tinha tido.

Nick caiu no chão imóvel enquanto eu apenas podia mirar e os pais dele chorarem pela sua morte. Quando a barreira se desfez e eu vi Elements sorrindo não suportei mais e me lancei contra ele, mesmo com meu pai me gritando. Elements conseguiu esquivar e o escudo voltou a se ativar.

Fui para perto de Nick e o segurei delicadamente. Ele ainda estava vivo, disso eu tinha certeza. Usei meu Kidou para tentar curar suas feridas, mas ele segurou minha mão. O voltei a ver um pouco confundida e ele apenas me sorriu, um sorriso fraco, mas que fez meu coração saltar.

- N-não adianta. – falou com a voz sumindo lentamente. – Já não posso agüentar mais.

- Não fale besteira! – gritei com os olhos ainda soltando varias lagrimas. – Você vai conseguir. Você sempre consegui.

- Dessa vez não Luna. – sussurrou sorrindo e me puxando um pouco para baixo. Seus olhos perdiam cada vez mais o brilho enquanto seu corpo começava a perder sua forma solida, ficando transparente e com pontinhos dourados escapando do mesmo. Ele estava desaparecendo lentamente. – Queria tanto ter te falado isso antes Luna...

E antes que desaparecesse completamente roçou seus lábios com os meus, me causando uma sensação de paz e tranqüilidade, mas isso não durou muito já que ele logo desapareceu. Fiquei ali, sentada no chão olhando para o nada enquanto as lagrimas ainda continuavam a escorrer. A ultima coisa que me restava... O único que ainda tinha... Se foi. Estava sozinha, havia perdido tudo e todos.

- Não fique assim minha linda. – disse Elements limpando a espada que tinha o sangue de meu melhor amigo e do garoto que mais amei em minha vida. – Você logo, logo vai se esquecer dele e vai vir para o meu lado. – serrei os punhos com força. Minha raiva e meu ódio aumentável em um nível que nem eu mesma conhecia. – Afinal, você não precisa dele. Ele só era mais um obstáculo em nosso caminho e sei que você não vai ter muita dificuldade em esquecê-lo. Logo, seremos os reis desse mundo! E acho ate que vou garantir que ele não nasça nunca!

Antes que ele pudesse se quer pensar em como matar os pais de Nick senti minha heatsu se descontrolar. As asas do meu bankai ficaram maiores as leves brasas ao meu redor se transformaram em chamas e meu kimono ficou completamente negro. Não iria permitir que ele continuasse com vida, não ira permitir que ele matasse mais alguém. Era hora dele provar o seu próprio remédio.

Levantei-me lentamente enquanto as pedras ao meu redor se soltavam do chão e flutuavam a minha volta. Fire e Ice saíram em sua forma mais poderosa, como dois enormes dragões de fogo e gelo que me rodeavam rugindo e grasnando alto. Pude ver a cara de pavor de Elements ao me ver e devo dizer que isso me agradou muito.

- Você vai pagar... – falei com minha voz ecoando junto com a de Fire e Ice. – Vai pagar por tudo o que você me fez!

Era hora da minha vingança.

**HITSUGAYA POV.**

O estado de Luna havia me assustado. Nunca a vi tão furiosa em todo o tempo em que ela havia chegado, mas acho que estaria do mesmo jeito se isso tivesse acontecido com a Hinamori. Ao me lembrar dela sai correndo na direção da porta e tentei abri-la, mas a mesma parecia estar trancada. Rapidamente congelei a tranca e dei um chute na porta fazendo com que a tranca se quebrasse a porta abrisse.

Hinamori se jogou em meus braços me envolvendo em um forte abraço que eu não duvidei em corresponder. Podia ver o quão linde ela estava com aquele vestido branco e com os cabelos soltos, mas não era hora de pensar nisso. Voltei meu olhar na direção de Luna que começava a se aproximar de Elements. Comecei a ter dó do coitado ao enfrentar a fúria dela.

- O que houve com a Luna? – perguntou Hinamori olhando aterrorizada para nossa filha.

- Digamos que Elements causou a ultima fagulha para fazê-la finalmente estourar. – disse apertando ainda mais Hinamori contra mim. Ela me mirou confusa e eu apenas suspirei. – Ele matou o Nick.

Hinamori arregalou os olhos e olhou para Rukia e Ichigo que estavam do outro lado do quarto. Rukia chorava sem parar enquanto Ichigo a abraçava como se estivesse tentando consolá-la. De repente o teto se quebrou por causa da força de Luna fazendo algumas pedras caírem quase encima de nós.

A coisa não ia ficar muito boa.

**LUNA POV.**

Lancei-me contra Elements com minha espada erguida em sua direção. Ele conseguiu defender, mas com muita dificuldade. Ice então apareceu atrás dele e, mordendo a gola de sua blusa, o lançou no escudo. No mesmo instante Fire foi ate ele e mordeu sua perna o tacando para cima onde os dois dragões gêmeos o atingiram com chamas e espinhos de gelo. Quando ele caiu no chão gemendo de dor eu me aproximei e coloquei um pé encima de suas costas machucadas, o pressionando mais contra o chão.

- Nunca, simplesmente nunca iria querer ficar com você. – falei e logo levantei a pé e o desse rapidamente pisando com mais força em suas costas. Ele gritou de dor. – Você tirou tudo de mim. Minha mãe, meu pai, meu melhor amigo... Acha mesmo que eu ia querer ficar do seu lado depois de tudo o que você me fez? – chutei seu estomago. – Sempre fui criticada por meus poderes e meu único refugio eram as pessoas que amava e você as tirou de mim. Acha mesmo que depois disso ei ia querer ter um estúpido como você como meu namorado ou marido? Hahahaha! Só pode estar sonhando!

Levei minha mão ate a gola de sua blusa e o levantei dando logo em seguida um murro em seu rosto, logo depois um em seu estomago e um joelhada em seu queixo o mandando para trás e o fazendo cair de costas no chão. Finquei minha espada em seu braço o mantendo no lugar.

- Tudo na minha vida era ótimo, por mais que eu fosse humilhada, ate você aparecer e estragar tudo! – apertei mais minha espada em seu braço enquanto colocava meu pé encima de seu estomago. – Matou a todos. Machucou-me e machucou aqueles que amava. Fez a todos sofrerem, inclusive a mim! E isso não bastou não foi? Você ainda queria mais! Veio para o passado e seqüestrou minha mãe, tudo por sua estúpida obsessão!

Ice o tacou novamente na parede do escudo. Deixei que ele se levantasse e materializasse sua espada, logo depois me lancei contra ele dando golpes rápidos e precisos enquanto ele tentava fazer de tudo para se defender.

- Nick, ele sim foi alguém que merece ter alguma coisa! – gritei enquanto proferia os golpes. – Ele me ajudou, ele se esforçou, ele enfrentou a tudo e a todos pelo que ele é e nunca se deixou mudar! Ele foi forte ate o fim e fez de tudo pelos outros! E você simplesmente o matou e ainda fala que vai ser fácil esquecê-lo? Pois fique sabendo que ele nunca será esquecido! Tudo que ele fez será lembrado por aqueles que o conhecem e sabem quem ele é! E te garanto que no futuro ele vai nascer e continuar sendo o melhor!

Nesse momento consegui ultrapassar sua defesa e enfiar a espada em seu estomago, perfurando-o com todas as minhas forças. Elements esculpiu um pouco de sangue, mas não me importei. Sabia que ele não iria morrer só com isso. Retirei minha espada e a finquei novamente, para logo fazer com que dela saísse chamas. Elements gritou de dor ao sentir seu corpo sendo queimado. Retirei novamente minha espada só para fincá-la mais uma vez em seu corpo, só que dessa vez liberei gelo congelando seu corpo lentamente.

- E-eu não entendo. – sussurrou ele enquanto suas pernas e seu braço se congelavam. – P-por q-que v-você o a-ama e a m-mim n-não? E-eu t-te oferece t-tudo. R-riquesa, p-poder, o r-respeiro d-daqueles q-q-que te m-maltrataram . O q-que e-ele t-te d-deu q-que e-eu n-não p-possa?

- Ele me deu amor, aconchego, carinho, coisas que você nunca poderá entender. – falei antes do corpo dele se congelar completamente. Retirei minha espada lentamente e olhei bem para aquela imagem congelada. Depois de todo esse tempo ia cumprir minha promessa, depois disso tudo ia conseguir salvar a todos a que amava.

Ergui minha espada e com um grito a desci rapidamente na direção da estatua de gelo que era Elements. Quando o atingi ele se despedaçou em milhões de pedaços que cintilaram a minha volta. Deixei minha espada cair no chão enquanto minha roupa voltava ao normal. Estava sem forças, havia usado todo o meu poder e agora a duras penas conseguia ficar em pé. Mas pelo menos tudo havia acabado e finalmente poderia ter uma vida como queria. Uma vida feliz, mas ele não estava aqui para comemorar comigo.

Levantei o olhar bem no momento em que a chuva começava a cair e passava o grande buraco que tinha no local do telhado. Sabia que os Elementares haviam sido destruídos no mesmo momento em que matei Elements por isso a maquina já devia estar destruída a uma altura dessas, só que ele não estava aqui para compartilhar isso comigo, para comemorar a minha vitoria. Havia ganhado, mas ao mesmo tempo perdido.

A chuva mascarava as lagrimas que caiam de meus olhos. Os fechei levemente me perguntando se era Nick que chorava lá encima pelo mesmo motivo que eu chorava aqui em baixo. Seja onde for que os shinigamis iam quando morriam sabia que ele estava lá, agora me restava saber se estava sofrendo tanto quanto eu estou agora.

Minhas roupas estavam completamente molhadas. A chuva levava consigo todos os sofrimentos que haviam sobrado no local, mas por algum motivo não conseguia limpar os meus. Ela apenas os fazia aumentar ao lembrar das vezes em que passava debaixo dela com Nick, brincando e nos divertindo juntos.

Sorri. Queria tanto que ele estivesse aqui do meu lado, segurando minha mão e dizendo: "Você conseguiu Luna. Você cumpriu nossa promessa." Mas não ele estava em outro lugar agora, um lugar onde eu só poderia ir quando morresse, um lugar onde talvez nunca conheceria.

"Gosto de seu cabelo solto Luna. Porque você sempre o prende? Ele fica mais bonito caído nos ombros" O primeiro dia em que brincamos na chuva ele havia dito isso. Levei a mão ate o cabelo e o desprendi deixando que caísse em minhas costas. "Sorria mais Luna! Seu sorriso é muito bonito!" outra coisa que ele havia me dito e abri um extenso sorriso quando abri os olhos e olhava para cima.

Queria que ele visse. Queria que ele falasse. Queria que ele brincasse. Queria tê-lo de volta do meu lado. Mas sabia que era impossível e por mais que sorriso esse era apenas uma mascara que colocava para disfarçar a dor que sentia.

- Luna. – me virei e vi meu pai a alguns passos de mim. – Você está bem?

Eu apenas sorri e me joguei em seus braços chorando ate não poder mais. Gritando e soluçando, como fazia quando era criança. Mas se chorar adiantasse alguma coisa...

Será que esse sofrimento nunca iria acabar?

* * *

_Pequeno T-T, muito pequeno. Devia ter deixado isso para o cap anterior. Mas que droga! Eu escrevendo a parte mais triste do cap e começa a tocar musica triste! MAS QUE MERDA SÓ!_

_Ta pequeno! *Tá todo mundo já entendeu ¬¬* Mas tá ora, o que possso fazer? Se arrependimento matasse T-T, já estaria no tumulo a muito tempo T-T._

_Bjsss e ate o proximo e penultimo cap!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Filhos do Futuro**

**Reencontro. Adeus e ate o futuro!**

**HITSUGAYA POV.**

Caminhávamos de volta para a Sociedade das almas. Kaito e Orihime comemoravam a vitoria estando muito próximos um do outro, Rukia e Ichigo ainda tinham um toque fúnebre pela perda do filho e eu e Hinamori caminhávamos em silencio, preocupados com nossa filha. Ela não dizia nada, não sorria, não levantava a cabeça e por mais que Kaito e Orihime tentassem irritá-la ou fazê-la rir ela simplesmente ficava quieta.

Sua franja branca tampava os olhos, e não dava para saber se estava chorando ou se eram as gotas de água que escorriam por seu rosto por causa da chuva. Ela tinha o rosto sombrio e o passo lento, quase arrastado. Sua roupa completamente molhada junto com os cabelos e o corpo davam um ar mais triste do que aparentava. Ela estava praticamente morta.

De repente a chuva parou, bem no momento em que chegamos aos portões de entrada da Sociedade das almas. Todos comemoravam e recebiam nossa chegada com gritos de entusiasmos, era uma euforia só. Kaito e Orihime entraram nela de cara gritando e acenando para todos. Hinamori foi levada por Unohana-taichou para ver se estava tudo bem. Ichigo e Rukia tentavam de tudo para sorrir enquanto Luna nem se esforçava. Mesmo com todos a felicitando ela continuava do mesmo jeito. Sem vida.

Aproximei-me dela passando apertadamente pela multidão. Coloquei uma mão em seu ombro, mas ela não levantou a cabeça. Continuou do mesmo jeito que estava antes. Eu suspirei, não gostava de vê-la desse jeito.

- Luna... – comecei. Tinha que dizer alguma coisa para animá-la, mas não sabia como. – Vamos sorria. Ele não iria querer vê-la dessa maneira. Você salvou a todos, devia estar feliz!

Ela assentiu levemente e se aproximou de mim colocando seu rosto em meu peito. A abracei delicadamente sentindo o leve chacoalhar de seus ombros. Ela estava chorando, será que era desde aquela hora ou havia recomeçado?

- Mas quem realmente deveria ter salvado eu não consegui. – falou com a voz sufocada pelas lagrimas. Ela parecia fazer de tudo para não mostrar que estava chorando. Parecia estar se esforçando ao máximo para ficar neutra.

De repente ouvi um monte de exclamações. Olhei para onde as pessoas se afastavam um pouco e vi uma coisa que me deixou de queixo caído.

- Luna. – chamei meio sem voz. – Acho melhor você olhar isso.

Ela levantou a cabeça pela primeira vez me mirando confusa e quando voltou seu olhar para onde todos estavam olhando pude ver seus olhos se arregalarem. Bem na nossa frente vários pontinhas de luz dourada se juntavam e formavam uma forma humana muito conhecida. Aos poucos ela ia criando outras cores ate e tendo um formato mais delineado criando a forma de um garoto alto de olhos safira, cabelo alaranjados, pele morena e usando a roupa de shinigame igual a de Kaito.

- Wow. – exclamou Nick olhando para suas próprias mãos sem acreditar que estava realmente ali. – Não pensei que seria tão rápido. – ele olhou para onde estávamos e sorriu para Luna. – Oi de novo Luna.

A mesma nem mais estava perto de mim. Em um piscar de olhos ela havia corrido ate Nick e se jogado encima dele, o abraçando com força e o beijando. Tive o ligeiro impulso de ir parar aquilo quando de repente senti como alguém segurava minha mão com delicadeza. Olhei para o lado só para me encontrar com Hinamori sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Deixa. – sussurrou ela apertando de leve minha mão. – Ela sabe escolher bem.

Sorri um pouco relutante e voltei a olhar a cena. Nick mal conseguiu se manter em pé com o súbito abraço de Luna, mas mesmo assim parecia estar retribuindo o beijo com a mesma intensidade que ela. Quando se separaram pude ver como ele tinha um extenso sorriso no rosto ao igual que ela.

- Nossa! – exclamou ele. – Queria ser recebido assim sempre!

- Seu bobo. – disse Luna o abraçando com força enquanto algumas lágrimas escorriam de seu rosto. Nick acariciou sua cabeça com delicadeza enquanto sorria também.

- Deixou o cabelo solto? – perguntou surpreso. Realmente Luna só deixava o cabelo solto quando era obrigada, mas agora ela o deixara por livre espontânea vontade. Ela lhe sorriu ainda mais e o abraçou com mais força.

- Ei pombinhos! – gritou Kaito fazendo os dois olharem. O filho de Matsumoto sorria segurando levemente a mão da filha de Renji que também sorria. – Hora de irmos. Nossa missão está completa aqui.

Agora era a hora mais difícil. A despedida. Todos nos concentramos na frente do primeiro esquadrão e bem no momento em que Luna fez uma pequena chamada um portal azul apareceu. Os quatro se viraram e se aproximaram. Luna veio na direção de mim e da Hinamori.

- Foi bom ver vocês de novo. – disse ela nos abraçando com força. – E espero que possa continuar vendo por muito tempo.

- Também esperamos isso minha linda. – disse Hinamori também a abraçando. Algumas lágrimas escorriam do rosto dela ao mesmo tempo em que ela tinha um sorriso extenso no rosto. Luna se separou um pouco de nós e sorriu.

- Logo, logo estarei ai para criar mais confusão. – disse ela soltando uma ligeira gargalhada.

- Desde que não roube meu posto tão cedo. – disse bagunçando um pouco seu cabelo. Nós três rimos. Éramos uma família, e devo dizer que uma das mais felizes.

- Luna esta na hora. – disse Nick junto com os outros perto do portal. Luna assentiu com a cabeça e se aproximou deles.

Um a um eles entraram no portal. Primeiro foi Kaito que acenou para seus pais, Gin fora liberado para vir se despedir. Logo depois foi Orihime que acenou escandalosamente. Logo foi Nick que acenou para os pais e para o tio timidamente. Luna chegou perto do portal e logo se virou sem deixar de sorrir nem uma vez. Ela levantou a mão e acenou.

- Adeus e ate o futuro! – disse para logo entrar no portal. Finalmente as coisas andariam normalmente na Sociedade das almas.

**LUNA POV.**

Quando abri os olhos estava em casa. No futuro que agora não era mais tão devastador quanto eu me lembrava. As lembranças que eu tinha em minha mente mudaram e agora tinha as recordações dos tempos a mais que passei com meus pais, do respeito que recebi tanto dos adultos quanto das crianças por eu ter salvado o futuro. Os meus tempos com o Nick e dessa vez tinha com Kaito e Orihime também. Lembranças mais felizes que as que tinha agora eram impossíveis de se existir.

- Luna! – olhei para o meio da multidão e vi meus pais. Ali, vivos, como sempre deveria ser. Corri até eles e os abracei com força. – Bem vinda minha pequena.

Era estranho pensar que havia acabado de voltar do passado, por que afinal se eu o mudei quer dizer que nunca tinha ido para ele de inicio de conversa. Isso quer dizer que devia estar aqui e não voltando do passado. Era também para eu esquecer ou nem mesmo lembrar o que fiz no passado já que na verdade nunca tinha ido para ele.

Realmente, viagens no tempo são confusas, mas isso não importava. Tudo o que queria era passar o tempo com que amava. E dessa vez não deixaria que nada, absolutamente nada acontecesse com eles. Porque eles era meu passado, presente e FUTURO.

_E assim termina o penultimo cap, o proximo é o epilogo então deve ser menor ainda x.x, mas bem, pelo menos eu acho que vai ficar um do mais bonitos dos que eu já fiz. Espero que tenham gostado e anne, eu falei que o Nick ia aparecer em uma cena linda n.n, não vai precisar me matar agora._

_Bjsss e ate o ultimo cap!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Filhos do futuro**

**Epilogo: Nova geração para o futuro**

**GERAL POV.**

Era uma tarde linda e aconchegante. O sol estava em seu auge e emitia um calor nem tão forte nem tão fraco. Em uma pequena casinha nos limites do Rukongai um casal observava duas pequenas crianças brincando, enquanto seus convidados conversavam dentro da pequena casa.

O casal não era da mais nada menos que o renomado capitão do décimo esquadrão Hitsugaya Toushiro e sua esposa capitã do quinto esquadrão Hinamori Momo. Eles observavam sua pequena filhinha Luna Hitsugaya de apenas cinco anos brincando com o filho da capitã do décimo terceiro esquadrão Rukia Kuchiki e do tão conhecido shinigame substituto Ichigo Kurosaki. Era um garoto muito parecido com o pai, da mesma idade que a pequena, seu nome Nick Kurosaki era muito respeitado no mundo shinigami igual ao da garota.

Os dois corriam para lá e para cá nos campos que tinham em volta da casa. Pulando e rindo como duas crianças normalmente fazem. Os dois eram muito unidos e os pais sabiam que no futuro seriam uma dupla imbatível e um casal muito bonito.

De repente as duas crianças se dirigiram para onde os adultos estavam. As respirações ofegantes não borravam os maravilhosos e reluzentes sorrisos que tinham estampados na face.

- Mãe! – disse a garota animada e com sua voz doce muito parecida com a de sua adorável mãe. – Mostra para o Nick meu irmãozinho ou irmãzinha?

- Claro minha pequena. – disse a capitão sorrindo carinhosamente para os dois. – Venham cá.

Os dois se aproximaram e a capitã pegou suas mãozinhas, pressionando-as em seu ventre avantajado. As duas crianças esperaram pacientemente ate que sentiram um pequeno movimento, como se fosse uma batida leve e delicada, o que fez os dois arregalarem os olhos e sorrirem ainda mais.

- Wow! – disseram os dois fazendo os adultos sorrirem.

- Ta batendo! – exclamou Nick empolgado. Era a primeira vez que sentia isso e para ele era um sensação mais que emocionante. – Tem mesmo alguém aqui dentro.

- Unhum! – exclamou Luna sorrindo abertamente para ele. – E papai disse que quem vai cuidar e proteger ele sou eu!

- Que legal! Eu quero um irmãozinho também! – disse o garoto quase pulando de alegria.

- Isso você vai ter que ver com seus pais, querido. – falou Hinamori sorrindo e acariciando a cabeça do garoto que tinha seus olhinhos brilhando de emoção.

- Vem Nick! Vamos brincar! – disse Luna correndo pelos campos novamente sendo acompanhada por Nick.

Os dois capitães apenas miravam suas pequenas crias crescerem fortes e saldáveis, dando ao mundo uma nova geração para o futuro!

**Fim.**

* * *

_Falei que ia ficar pequeno ¬¬. Mas bem já to feliz que tenha terminado, depois de tanto tempo encravada já tava na hora de isso terminar. Espero que tenham gostado dessa minha fic que eu particulamente amei fazer. _

_Bjsss_


End file.
